


Back With a Vengeance

by desmon457



Category: annerose, 対魔忍アサギ | Taimanin Asagi (Anime), 対魔忍アサギ～決戦アリーナ～ | Taimanin Asagi Kessen Arena, 対魔忍ユキカゼ | Taimanin Yukikaze (Anime), 鋼鉄の魔女 アンネローゼ | Koutetsu no Majo Annerose (Anime)
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Blood and Gore, Blow Jobs, Body Modification, Bondage, Bondage and Discipline, Breast Fucking, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Cuckolding, Dark Fantasy, Dominant Masochism, Dominant Reader, Double Penetration, Doujinshi, Drugged Sex, Drugs, Emotional Manipulation, F/F, F/M, Face-Fucking, Female Ejaculation, Fivesome - F/F/F/F/M, Foursome - F/F/F/F, Foursome - F/F/F/M, Futanari, Gang Rape, Goblins, Gore, Guro, Hentai, Humiliation, Inspired by Doujinshi, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Lolita, Male Protagonist, Manga & Anime, Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Mind Rape, Multi, Ninja, Ogres, Oral Sex, Orcs, Public Blow Jobs, Public Humiliation, Public Sex, Rape, Reader-Insert, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, S&M, Scissoring, Seduction, Seduction to the Dark Side, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Slavery, Shower Sex, Tentacle Rape, Tentacles, Threesome - F/F/F, Threesome - F/F/M, Triple Penetration, Vaginal Sex, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:55:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 46,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27620050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desmon457/pseuds/desmon457
Summary: A/N: Just all my works, this is a reader insert.I'm not good at descriptions but this story is gonna be a little dark. With his last remaining strength, Y/n was able to slay Edwin Black and achieved his revenge...but it seems that fate had other plans.
Relationships: Akiyama Rinko/Reader, Fuuma Saika/Reader, Fuuma Tokiko/Reader, Igawa Asagi/Reader, Igawa Sakura/Reader, Ingrid/Reader, Koukawa Asuka/Reader, Koukawa Oboro/Reader, Mizuki Shiranui/Reader, Mizuki Yukikaze/Reader, Yatsu Murasaki/Reader
Comments: 9
Kudos: 51





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Will have some parts of the Taimanin series but most of the story will be different. The Story will also contain a variety of fetishes and other dark themes like Guro and Ntr. I humbly apologize if my story isn't too interesting. After watching the Taimanin series and playing the games, I thought that I would write my own version of it.

A violent cough was heard deep in a building in the demon realm. A woman laid on the ground covered from head to toe in cum. Around her stood orcs and ogres with their erect cocks in their hands. A sigh left a Young man's lips as he walked towards the semen coated woman.

This male had h/l h/c and e/c. He had a very attractive smile on his face that could make any woman's heart melt. Strapped to his left hip was a black and red katana.

"*Sigh* Why does Black have to bring these women here. This place, the entire realm is starting to reek of cum and sex." the male said with a scowl on his face as he pinched his nostrils. "Hey. You barbarians. Get rid of this mess, now!" he yelled at the demons and they grunted in response before doing what they were told.

One orc picked up the woman by her hair and began to drag down the corridor to one of the many rooms where loud moans and screens could be heard. The male's eye twitched in annoyance and he left the brothel to make his way towards the giant castle in the distance.

'Still. I wonder why he and his whore of a wife called me here?' the male thought to himself as he entered the throne room. There he saw a hall middle-aged man with grey hair and next to him was a beautiful woman with long dark blue hair, red eyes and a very big chest.

"What do you want this time, Black? I'm a bit busy making sure your sex-crazed subjects don't destroy the merchandise." the male said annoyed and the woman scowled at him.

"You better watch your mouth, Freak." she said and the male raised an eyebrow.

"Why don't you go such a dick, bitch."

"I would like to suck one but I'm afraid yours is a little too small." She said with a smirk and the male's eye twitched in annoyance.

"What's stopping me from shoving my 'tiny' dick down your throat?" he asked with a glare and Edwin sighed.

"Y/n. Asagi. Enough!" he said with a serious tone and both kept quiet. "The reason I brought here Y/n, is because I thought it was about time to give a promotion." Edwin said with a smile and Y/n raised an eyebrow.

"A promotion, huh?" Y/n asked with mild interest.

Edwin then clicked his fingers and the sound echoed within the room. After a few seconds had passed, multiple footsteps could be heard all around him. There he saw two women. One had short pink hair styled in a bob cut, small to medium-sized breasts and violet eyes. But, there were a lot of them.

The other was a dark-skinned beauty who had long pink flowing pink hair, hazel eyes and big breasts.

"What the hell is going on, Edwin?" Y/n asked with a glare as he kept a firm grip on the sword on his hip.

"It is as I said. I'm giving you a promotion...a promotion to become an experiment that is!" Edwin said with a grin and Y/n looked at the dark-skinned woman.

"Ingrid. Come on. We're from the same species! We have to look out for one another!" Y/n shouted with a pleading tone but Ingrid kept her stoic face.

"If Black-sama orders it, then it must be done." She said and unsheathed her sword before pointing it at the male.

"Ingrid..." Y/n said softly and he clenched his teeth. "What about you, short stack? Are you with them?" He asked with a smirk and the bob styled cut woman glared at him in anger.

"You're so fucking dead!" The woman shouted and all of them charged at Y/n while Ingrid stood back.

"Ah, Oboro. Your temper will always be your downfall." He said in a serious tone and one clone jumped towards him.

With his left hand that was holding the sword, at blinding speeds his right hand unsheathed and then sheathed his sword. The clone was then into nothing but mincemeat. A sigh left Edwin's lips as he looked at the pool of guts and blood by Y/n.

"Oboro." He said with a stern face and she gulped nervously. "Do not fail me. I want him alive."

Oboro clicked her tongue and all the clones charged towards Y/n. Y/n take on the clones without fail. One clone swiped her claws towards Y/n back while another went for his face. Y/n ducked down and held the sword above him to block their strikes. He pushed their weapons up slightly before he held the sword in a reverse grip and spun around, slicing their stomachs open and the insides spilled out onto the floor.

A few more clones charged towards Y/n and they brandished their claws. Y/n eyed each one before dashing towards the one closest to him. He rammed the sword deep into the clone's chest and pushed as far in as it could go before he sliced upwards, splitting the clone in two as blood sprayed everywhere. Another clone then slashed through the first split clone and Y/n distanced himself.

When he gained his footing, he immediately stabbed his sword behind him. He turned his head slightly to see he dug his sword into a clone's gut and she coughed up blood. He then spun around and then dug his deep into her lower back where he then pulled out her spine along with her head. Y/n then swung the head around and smacked another clone in the head. When the two heads collided with each other, they both splattered apart like a watermelon dropped from a high place.

Letting go of the spine and throwing his sword into a nearby clone, Y/n ran past one clone and grabbed her by her neck. While dashing towards his sword, he ripped the head off the clone and threw her body into the crowd before pulling his sword out of another clone's head. Once he saw he was surrounded, Y/n closed his eyes and then sheathed his sword.

"I got you now!" The Oboro clones said as they jumped towards him.

Suddenly, in a blink of an eye, Y/n unsheathed his sword and slashed right around him, with a trail of darkness following behind his weapon and all of the Oboro's eyes widened in shock. Slowly he sheathed his sword and when the hilt clinked, all the Oboro clones exploded into a sea of red mist.

"Haaah. It seems Oboro has failed yet again. I won't fail with the next batch." Edwin said and stood up from his throne. "I think that perhaps it is time we settle this, don't you think?" He asked and Y/n smirked.

"I couldn't agree more, you piece of vile shite." Y/n said with a Scottish accent.

"Don't fuck him up too badly, love. I wanna make him the Demon's personal cumbucket." Asagi said.

"As soon as I kill this bastard, I'm gonna rape you over his cold lifeless corpse, bitch." Y/n said with a cold tone and Ingrid stepped up.

"I won't let you hurt a single hair on Black-sama's head." She said with a serious face but Edwin held his hand out.

"No. You will not interfere." Edwin said leaving no room for her to argue.

Suddenly, Edwin's skin turned purple and his hair grew longer with two more arms appearing.

Y/n kept his blank face as he slowly drew his sword and got into a stance. In an instant, they dashed at one another and began to clash with their weapons, sending powerful shock waves that shattered the windows. Asagi and Ingrid were shocked at the spectacle before them.

Shocked at how Y/n was keeping up with Edwin who was using his full power. As the fight continued, Asagi bit her finger in frustration as she saw Y/n was pushing Edwin back.

Edwin thurst his spear towards Y/n's chest but he ducked under it before slicing the spear in two. Y/n then grabbed the broken spear tip and thrust it into Edwin's hand which held the chakram, forcing him to drop it as yelled in pain. Edwin glared at Y/n and swiped his sword. Y/n brought up his katana to block the strike but was sent flying into the wall where he then coughed up large amounts of blood.

Ingrid's hands trembled as she held onto her sword. She was worried about Edwin. He was bleeding in many places and it worried her.

Y/n groggily stood up as he wiped the blood off his lip and glared at Edwin who was panting heavily.

"I think it's about time I kill you. You're were always such a nuisance." Edwin said and get into a stance.

"Yeah. I think we should, you egotistical piece of shit." Y/n said and his sword was covered in black fire. "I'll show you why I was feared as the strongest Hell knight."

"Edwin-Sama!" Ingrid shouted with a worried tone.

"Stay back! That's an order! I can take him down myself!" Edwin shouted and the two charges at one another.

When they were only a foot near each other, they both swung their weapons.

"You've underestimated me for the last time, Black." Y/n said coldly and their eyes widened when Y/n appeared behind Edwin.

Edwin stood still and Y/n swiped the blood off his sword. Suddenly, a huge gash appeared on Edwin's back and his right arms fell off with blood gushing everywhere.

"D-Damn...you!" Edwin shouted trying his best to ignore the pain as he raises his remaining arms.

Suddenly, his remaining arms were then cut off when Y/n's sword just clinked and he fell to his knees. Ingrid was frozen stiff at the sight before her. Sure she's known Y/n since they were young, but she never knew that he was this powerful.

"Edwin!" Asagi shouted with wide eyes and flew to her husband's side, but she didn't get far.

As soon as she was close, Y/n grabbed her by her face and slammed her into the ground, cracking it in the process as she coughed out saliva when she felt the wind knocked out of her.

"L-Leave her be!" Edwin said with a strained voice and a dark smirk made its way onto his face.

"Edwin Black. I wonder what you felt as you raped various women in front of their lovers. Did you gain a sense of pride as you dominated them? Did it feel good when you saw their lover's pathetic face?" Y/n asked and Edwin's eyes widened.

"You wouldn't!" he shouted and tried to get up, but Y/n clicked his fingers.

Tentacles shot from the ceiling and wrapped around Edwin's body, restraining him in mid-air as it wrapped around his limbs.

"Black-Sama!" Ingrid shouted as she was able to move her body again, only for more tentacles to wrap around her body. "Y/n! Let go of me!" She ordered and Y/n hummed in response.

"Hmmm. Nah." He said with a smirk and began to rip Asagi's clothes off.

"Y/n you bastard! Stop this at once! Or I'll-"

"You'll what, Edwin? What can you do in that position?" Y/n asked with a smirk and he took out a black pill. "You know what this is right? It's a pill that you made. It increases the amount that a person could release."

"You wouldn't!"

"Oh. I would. Isn't that right, Asagi-Chan? I did say earlier that when I was done with him, I'm gonna rape you right in front of him. Don't worry, I'll fill you up real good." Y/n said with a dark smile and her eyes widened.

"No! Nooo! Edwin! Edwin!!" Asagi cried out and Y/n clicked his fingers.

A pair of tentacles with needles and some kind of green liquid then came down from the ceiling. The needles then went straight into Asagi's nipples and she gave out a loud yell of pain as the tentacles release the liquid into her boobs.

Suddenly, Asagi's boobs grew one cup bigger and milk began to spew out of the nipples.

A dark smirk made its way onto Y/n's face and he roughly grabbed Asagi's boobs. With a loud yell, Asagi climaxed and her juices gushed out like a wide-open tap.

"Aww~ did you come already? That's not good Asagi." Y/n said darkly and took off his clothes, revealing his monster of a length that could put any orc or ogre to shame. "Ah. The perks of being born as a hell knight."

Y/n then turned Asagi so that she was on all fours and she looked straight at Edwin. Without even waiting for a second, Y/n slammed his phallus deep inside her womb. There was a very huge bulge on Asagi's belly as she screamed out in pure pleasure and a goofy grin made its way onto her face.

Edwin screamed out in anger when he tried his best to escape the tentacle confines but failed as they just wrapped tighter around his body.

"Y/n! I'll kill you!"

Y/n didn't care about the empty threats coming from the defeated Edwin but instead focused on ploughing Asagi's drooling pussy, not caring if he was ravaging her insides. He planted his hands firmly on Asagi's hips and pulled her deep into his hard thrusts, making sure that each time their hips connect, his cock penetrates her womb.

A few tentacles shaped like cocks then slithered from the ceiling all way down to Asagi's body. She threw her head back with a loud moan as the tentacles slithered into her anus, stretching her second hole to the point Y/n could fist her. Y/n chuckled darkly as Asagi kept climaxing with each thrust from his monstrous cock and slithering tentacles. A few more tentacles then came from the ceiling and went straight down into Asagi's throat, making her gag out loud.

After a few more minutes of ploughing Asagi right in front of the death staring Edwin, he felt his end shortly coming. With one hard thrust, making sure to bury his cock as for as he could into her womb and then blew his load along with the tentacles that were inside her ass and mouth. Asagi's belly bloated by the sheer amount Y/n had released and a lot of cum shot out of her mouth.

Y/n wasn't finished yet. He picked up Asagi from under her thighs and showed Edwin where Y/n was fucking his wife. Asagi showed the most sluttiest face as Y/n fucked her silly, feeling him thrust upwards as he pulled her down into them.

Ingrid could only watch as Y/n ploughed Asagi in front of her master, feeling her legs numb as her juices ran down her thighs.

"Cock! I love this cock!" Asagi shouted with a stupid grin on her face and Edwin looked at her shocked.

"You love my cock, huh? Whose is better. Mine or Edwin's?" Y/n asked with a smirk as he kept up the pace of his thrusts while looking at Edwin.

"Yours! Yours are the best! You're way better than Black! His tiny cock doesn't compare to your big fat meat!" Asahi shouted all the while keeping her goofy grin.

"You hear that Black. It sounds like you don't satisfy your wife at all. What a sad little man you are." Y/n said with a smirk and Edwin thrashed around in his binds.

"You bastard! You bastard! I will kill you! Kill you I say!"

"Hahahahah!!!!! That's it Black! I love the dispair you have on your face! It's too satisfying! I know!" Y/n said with a grin and put Asagi back on all fours.

Edwin and Ingrid's eyes widened when Y/n sliced off Asagi's right arm. Asahi gave out a loud yell with wide eyes, but it wasn't from pain. Instead, she felt immense pleasure, so much so that her eyes went blank as she climaxed for an unknown amount of time now.

Y/n then picked up Asagi's slices off arm and threw it near Edwin.

"Ya need a hand? Or..." He then slices off Asagi's other arm and tossed it towards Black. "...how about two?"

Edwin was now red in the face, filled with pure hatred for Y/n. Y/n then grabbed a handful of Asagi's hair and pulled her towards him.

"I think it's about time to end this fuck fest don't you think, Black?" Y/n asked with a grin as he held his sword up to Asagi's neck. "Asagi...I'm cuming. Take it all like the slut that you are!"

"Hai! Give it to me! Cock. Cock. Cock. I love your cock!!!"

With one last thrust, Y/n blew his load again deep inside Asagi. Ingrid and Edwin's eyes widened when Y/n decapitated Asagi right in front of them. Y/n laughed like a mad man as he continued to blow his load into the now dead Asagi. Once he was done, he let go of Asagi's body and dropped with a hard thud. Y/n's cum gushed out of the headless Asagi and Edwin stared at the body in shock. The body of his wife, Asagi, laid headless in front of him.

"Aaah~. That was fun. Who's next?" Y/n asked with a grin and looked at Ingrid. "How should I torture you, Ingrid? Death by tentacles? Gang-raped and impregnated? Get the Cerberus and have him impale you with his giant prick? So much to do, so much to do. Oh well. I guess I'll just have some fun with you before I kill you." He said with a shrug and her eyes widened.

The tentacles then turned Ingrid so that she was on all fours with her ass sticking up.

"Why? W-Why are you doing this, Y/n?" Ingrid asked with a quivering tone.

"Why? WHY?! You three betrayed me! After all I've done for YOU! You decided to join Black and wanted me dead! YOU of all people! I trusted you Ingrid!" Y/n said angrily and ripped her panties off before lining up his length.

Y/n's eyes then widened when his right arm was cut off. Immediately he turned around but he grunted and coughed out blood when he felt a claw pierce his chest.

"Hahaha! That's what happens when you let your guard down!" Oboro said with a smirk.

"I'm so gonna kill you, bitch." Y/n said and then smashed his left hand against the back of Oboro's elbow, breaking it in the process.

Oboro yelled out in pain but was soon shut up when Y/n shoved her broken elbow bone deep into her eye and into her brain. She spasmed for a second and then fell to the floor with a hard thud. Seeing him distracted, Ingrid immediately jumped to her feet and picked up her sword. She then thrust it towards his back but Y/n evaded it in the nick of time. His remaining hand was then engulfed in black fire and he sliced off Ingrid's arm before grabbing her sword in mid-air and rammed it through her chest. A gasp left Ingrid's lips as she felt pain on her chest.

"Forgive me...Ingrid...I know you were loyal to Edwin...but...You chose poorly." Y/n said with an apologetic tone.

"Y/n...I...I..." She wanted to say something but then Y/n dug the sword deeper into her chest.

He then pulled the sword out of her chest and her body fell to the ground. Y/n turned around and then looked at the grieving Edwin. Y/n groggily made his way to Edwin, stumbling a little as blood ran down his chest and dripped onto the floor.

"You killed her...You killed her...Why?" Edwin asked with a soft tone as he stared at the beheaded...head.

"I got tired of that bitch. She would've made the perfect cumdump. But I didn't kill her because of that...I killed her...because you took everything me..." Y/n said with a cold tone and Black looked at him. "I was just a child when your lackeys came to my village. My mother! My sister! My aunt! I watched as each one of them was raped repeatedly. They were covered in your demon's semen! You were there, watching with a smirk on your shitty face! I promised myself that one day I would get revenge. And...today is that day..."

Edwin then burst out into mad laughter and Y/n glared at him.

"Haha! You know? If you were going to be such wimp about my demons raping your family, then maybe I should have done it myself and make you watch as I plough-"

In one swift motion, Y/n sliced off Edwin's head and it rolled next to Asagi's. Y/n took a few steps back and dropped Ingrid's sword with a loud clang. Y/n then fell onto his back as his eyes started to become lifeless and his breathing slowed.

"Edwin fucking Black...I'll make sure..that where ever you exist. In any time or universe. I'll be sure to kill you again and again and again." Y/n said with a voice of determination as he reached out with his left arm towards the red moon. "I promise you this...I will fuck every last one of your loved ones right in front of you. I'll make you watch as I plough them and make them my personal cumbuckets."

Suddenly a violent torrent of black fire surrounded Y/n. The next thing Y/n heard was the sound of a water drop...

And then everything went blank...  
  
  


Deep uneath the city of Tokyo was a lawless hidden city, filled with corruption. In a dark alley, loud grunts of pain could be heard. A woman clicked her teeth as she jumped back from a big crow of Orcs and Ogres. She was a voluptuous woman with short brown hair, red eyes and a gigantic bust. She had a big ribbon on her head that looked like rabbit ears and she wore a very revealing leotard. In her hand was a long spear that was swallowed in a torrent of water.

"Dammit. There's just too many of them." She said with a nervous tone as the Demons licked their lips at the sight of the woman.

She didn't notice one demon sneaking up behind her and he wrapped his arms around her, stopping her movements. Her eyes widened and she tried to shake free but failed.

"Well Hello, Milf. Ahh~! We could all fuck you right here and now, but Real wants to have a talk with you." One Demon said with a smirk and the woman's eyes widened when she saw the bulges in the pants.

There were about to take her away, but a violent torrent of black fire appeared not far from where they were.

"Da hell?!" One Orc asked as they saw a male with h/l h/c laying on the ground.

The male was missing his right arm and was bleeding profusely. One Demon walked up to the downed Male and then raised his foot to step on his stomach. The male then grabbed the Demon's foot and they all looked shocked. Using what little strength the male had, he pushed the Demon back and groggily stood up.

"You! You need to get out of here! It's too dangerous!" The woman shouted in concern.

"Shut it, Whore!" One Demon said and smacked her across the face. "And as for you. I don't know what the hell that was, but you ended up in the wrong place at the wrong time." He said with a glare.

The male then chuckled darkly and they all felt shivers down their spines.

"You...Y-You're all the same. This world...No...This universe is clearly fucked up. If it is like this in every Universe...then it would be better to burn it all down." The male said making the demons look at each other in confusion.

"What the hell are you talking about?" One Demon asked walking up to the male and cocked his fist back.

The Demon yelled out in pain when swords made out of black fire impaled him all over his body.

"Shit! It's a Hell Knight! Get out of here!" One Demon shouted with fear in his eyes and they prepared to run off with the woman.

A wall of black fire appeared by all the exits, blocking the Demons from their escape.

"Oi, Oi, oi. Who said you could leave?" The Male asked with a cold smile and the Demons looked at him in fear.

"You don't want to do this buddy. You want to become an enemy of Edwin Black now do ya?" A Demon asked with a smirk.

"Edwin Black? He is still alive?" Y/n asked himself and then looked at the woman. "You there. What year is it?" He asked.

"U-Uhm...It's 20XX" The woman said with a confused tone.

"I...see...fufufu...FUHAHAHAHA!!! I SEE!! IT SEEMS THAT FATE HAS GIVEN ME A SECOND CHANCE!! HAHAHAHA!!!" The Male said with a burst of crazy laughter that freaked out the Demons. "I see...Edwin Black...I made a promise...And I intend to keep it." The male said to himself and raised his single arm towards the air.

All of a sudden, all the Demons just spontaneously combusted into a black flame. The Male slowly turned to the last Demon that held the woman hostage.

"W-Who the hell are you?!" He asked in fear and a dark aura surrounded the male.

"Me? I am the one who will throw this shitty universe into chaos. I will have vengeance upon those who wronged me...I...am Y/n L/n. The Hell Knight of death. Of Chaos. Of order. Of debauchery. And I will kill Edwin Black once more." Y/n said with a serious face and then suddenly, a sword made of fire flew into the Demon's head, instantly killing him.

Y/n turned around while holding his wounds and began to leave the alley.

"Wait!" The woman shouted but Y/n didn't answer, he just kept on walking...

Until he collapsed on the floor.

The woman ran over Y/n's body and put her head on his chest with her massive mamories on his crotch.

"Thank goodness. He just fainted. Still...It's strange that a Demon saved me." the woman said to herself and inspected his features. "He...He is kinda hot...No. Focus Shiranui, focus. Should I take him back to headquarters? No. They would just lock him up. I...I guess I could take him there..." She said to herself and picked up the unconscious Y/n...

Before leaving the area...


	2. Chapter 2

Fire...

All that was seen was burning buildings.

A young boy stood in the middle of his village. Fear was written across his face as he saw various demons either killing the males of the village or raping the women.

"Okaa-san!!" he shouted looking around with a frantic expression.

"N/n!" Shouted a young girl with short pink hair and she dug her head into his chest.

"Ingrid?! What is happening?! Why are the demons invading our village!?" Y/n asked with fear in his tone and she shook her head.

"I don't know! I just don't know!" Ingrid said softly as tears welled up in her eyes. "But don't worry, N/n. Black-Sama will save us." She said with a hopeful tone that made Y/n frown.

Y/n's eyes widened when he saw Edwin Black walking into the village with a smile on his face. He watched in delight as his minions forcefully fucked every woman and girl against their wills.

Something then began to well up in Y/n's heart and glared at the Demons with intent to kill. Suddenly, a strong black flame then surrounded him and Ingrid and began to spread out, setting anyone it touched ablaze. Edwin saw this and smirked slightly before walking up to the two.

"Don't worry, Ingrid. I'll protect you." Y/n said with a serious tone and his gaze never left the tall Grey-haired male. 'Edwin Black...'

////////////////////////////////

"Ingrid..." Y/n said softly as his eyes fluttered open.

Blinking a few times, he wondered where he was. He was in a normal Japanese looking room. he sat with a few grunts and his eyes wandered along his body. He saw he had bandages wrapped around his chest and torso and his right arm was nothing but a stump covered in bandages. He was in nothing but small shorts that barely hid his length. Suddenly, the door opened up and the woman he saw the night before.

"Ah. You're aw-" She was then cut off when Y/n's left hand was engulfed in a black flame and he dashed towards her.

His hand stopped just a few centimetres from her throat.

"Move and you die." Y/n said with a cold tone and she nodded her head. "Why did you bring me here?"

"If I had left you there, you would've died of blood loss. And...You did save me after all...and then I'd thought I would repay the favour..." She said making Y/n frown a little.

"Then you're naive. The world is a cruel place. You need to be crueller to live in it." Y/n said and the flame on his hand vanished.

He then stepped away from her and went to the futon he laid in where he began to look for his clothes.

"Where are my clothes?" He asked without looking at her.

"Uhm....I kind of threw them away." She said with a sheepish smile and Y/n glared at her. "What? It was full of holes and covered in blood."

"Tch. You're wasting my time." He said in an annoyed tone and prepared to leave.

"Hey, wait! You can't just leave!"

"Watch me." He said but then he coughed up a little blood and then fell down.

Luckily, the woman had caught him in the nick of time.

"Jeez. You shouldn't push yourself. You aren't even fully healed yet." She said with a stern but motherly tone and helped him towards the bed.

"I can manage on my own." He said but she never let him go.

The woman then laid Y/n on the bed and then she saw blood on the bandages.

"See? You need some more rest." She said and began to clean his wound.

As she continued, Y/n couldn't but stare at the woman. She noticed his gaze and she blushed softly.

"W-What is it?" she asked softly.

"I've never seen you before. Who are you?" he asked her and she looked at him confused.

"I'm Mizuki Shiranui." She said with a smile on her face, but his words lingered in her mind.

"A Taimanin, huh?" Y/n said and her eyes widened. 'I've never heard of her before. Was she in my universe? It seems like some things in this time are different.'

'How did he know what a Taimanin is? He is a Demon after all, but most of them don't know of our existence...just who is this guy?' She thought shocked but then coughed to compose herself. "I would like ask how you know of the Taimanin, but I doubt you will answer me. So? Who are you?" She asked curiously.

"You don't need to know." Y/n said simply and her eyes twitched.

Y/n then grunted softly when Shiranui pulled on his bandage. He then glared at her and his left hand was coated in black fire. She just looked at him with a straight face as the fire neared her face. The fire then disappeared and Y/n pushed Shiranui to the side before standing up.

"I'm wasting my time here..." Y/n said softly and groggily made his way towards the door.

Just as he was about to put his hand on the doorknob, the door suddenly opened and Y/n's eyes widened when he saw someone familiar.

"Shiranui-san! We came...too..tell..." A woman said trailing off as she looked at the male.

She had long dark-blue hair with spiky bangs and teal eyes, she also had a big bust that seemed like it would burst out from her school uniform.

"Asagi?!" Y/n shouted with wide eyes.

"Demon!" Asagi shouted.

Faster than she could react, Y/n had kicked her square in the gut and she crashed through the door and landed with a hard thud on the street, cracking it in the process. Y/n jumped down on to the street and then dashed towards the downed Asagi. His left fist was then coated in black flame and he aimed to punch her in the face. In the nick of time, Asagi was able to flip backwards from Y/n's punch which shattered the ground on the impact.

"Where the hell is Shiranui-san?!" Asagi shouted with a glare and charged towards Y/n.

At nearly blinding speeds, Asagi began to throw a flurry of punches towards the one-armed Y/n who struggled to defend himself.

"That's enough!" Shiranui shouted and landed between the two.

She then swung her spear around and hit both of them in the gut and flew in the opposite directions.

"Now. Are we going to talk like civilized people, or should I step in and stop the both of you?" She asked them with a serious face and Asagi shook her head.

"Get out of my way, bitch!" Y/n said angrily and dashed towards Asagi.

In one swift movement, Shiranui had hit him in the face with the back of her weapon and instantly knocked him out. A sigh left her lips as she saw his wounds had opened up again.

"Uh...Shiranui-san. What are you doing with a Hell Knight?" Asagi asked walking up to the voluptuous Milf.

"I'll tell you soon...Just...Help me get him inside..." Shiranui replied with an exhausted tone.

"Hai!" Asagi said and walked towards the downed Y/n.

She then turned red when she saw his length hanging out of his small shorts.

"N-N-N-Nani?!" She asked shocked and Shiranui looked where Asagi's gaze was.

"Ara Ara. He even puts an Orc to shame." She said with a giggle but couldn't help but rub her thighs together as she stared at flaccid cock.

After Shiranui had put Y/n back into bed and once again cleaned his bandages, she and Asagi sat in the living room as they drank some tea.

"So? Who is he?" Asagi started and Shiranui looked at her reflection in the cup.

"All I know is, that his name is Y/n L/n. A Hell Knight."

"A Hell Knight...Then..."

"Yeah. He is just like Ingrid. Last night, as I was investigating one of the brothels in Yomihara, I was surrounded by a few demons sent by a man named Real. Just as they were about to take me away, Y/n had appeared but he was injured and as you saw, missing an arm. After he saved me, he fainted and..."

"You brought him here?" Asagi asked and Shiranui nodded her head. "Shiranui-san...Isn't this bad? What happens if the other Taimanin finds out that you're harbouring a demon? You could be either killed for treason or exiled." Asagi said with a concerned tone.

"I know...But...He saved me from being the Demon's play toy...I would rather take the exile so that I will be able to nurse him back to health." Shiranui said with a small smile and Asagi held her hand. "Anyway. Enough about that. How is your sister, Sakura, doing?"

To her question, Asagi groaned in response and a small smile made its way onto her lips.

"She still wants to join the Taimamin even though I told her that I won't let her." 

"Hehe. Sakura is a stubborn one. In some ways, she's just like you." Shiranui said and they both giggled. "And? have you found a boyfriend yet?" She asked with a smirk and Asagi blushed up a storm.

"Y-Yeah. His name is Kyousuke. He's just so dreamy." Asagi said with a loving smile and Shiranui couldn't help but shake her head.

"Ah. Young love. Oh how I wish to be young again." Shiranui replied with a soft sigh.

"What are you talking about, Shiranui-san. You still got going on for you. Don't worry. I'm sure Yukikaze would be knowing that you found love." Asagi encouragingly and they both smiled. "Well. I best be off. Sakura is probably wondering where I am." She said and stood up.

Shiranui then led Asagi to the now fixed door and waved goodbye. A sigh left her lips as she leaned with her back against the door and then looked at the photo of her husband, her daughter and her with a sad look. She then glanced at the room where Y/n was and then took the picture in her hand.

'Oh, Anata. How I miss you...' She thought but then an image of Y/n's flaccid cock came to mind. 'Oh God. I don't even know him and yet...I want that cock inside me...I truly am a slut for thinking of such things...'

Shiranui's hand then trailed down into her panties where saw began to softly rub her clit, not noticing a figure behind her. She put the picture of her husband back onto the shelf and bit her finger to quiet her moans as she dug a finger, knuckle deep into her cunt. Suddenly, a hand then snaked from behind her and forcefully went towards her crotch. Before she could even react, a loud moan escaped her lips as the hand shoved two fingers into her dripping cunt. She turned her head slightly and gasped.

"Y/n?!" Shiranui shouted with wide eyes and tried to grab his hand that was in her panties...

But it was already too late...

She then felt a burning sensation on her crotch that made her yell out in pain. 

"You would be useful for my future plans." Y/n said with a dark smirk as Shiranui continued to yell out in pain.

After a few seconds of the burning sensation, Y/n removed his hand from her crotch and Shiranui fell forward with a thud.

"W...What did you do to me?" She asked softly as she struggled to look at Y/n.

"Heh. See for yourself." Y/n said pointing her crotch.

Slowly, Shiranui pulled down her panties slightly but then gasped with a shocked face. A heart-shaped tribal tattoo was burned onto her crotch. 

"W-Wha?!"

"I have marked you as mine, Mizuki Shiranui. You are my property. You will be my slave. And no one else's." Y/n said with a smirk as he made his way to the downed milf. "But...Just for extra measure." 

Y/n turned her on her back on then sat with his knees on her arms. He then used his left hand to forcefully open her mouth and Shiranui's eyes widened when he stuck his tongue into her mouth. She tried her best to break free by thrashing around, but Y/n kept a firm grip on her. After a few seconds, Shiranui stopped resisting and her mind became fogged over. Y/n then separated from her with a string of saliva connecting them and another tattoo appeared on her tongue.

Shiranui's breathing increased as her huge jugs heaved along with her chest.

"Who do you belong to?" Y/n asked with a smirk.

"I...I...I will get you for this!" Shiranui said with a determined voice, making Y/n shake his head with a sigh.

"Shiranui. Perhaps I should break you. Your mind and your soul. Make you mine. What do you think?" He asked with a smirk and her eyes widened.

"Y-You wouldn't dare..." She said with a quivering voice and a creepy smile graced Y/n's lips.

"Fufufu. Shall we test your resolve? If you cum before I do, then you will submit to me. But~, If I cum before you, then I will leave this place and forget that we have ever met. What do you say?"

Shiranui then yelped softly when Y/n threw her over his shoulder where he then carried her to the room. Y/n then threw her onto the bed where he then ripped off her clothing. Even though he had one arm, he didn't have any problems thanks to his enhanced strength. 

"It is a shame I didn't bring any Aphrodisiacs with me from my world, but oh well. I'll make sure that you will enjoy yourself." Y/n said with a smirk and went in between the MIlf's legs.

She wanted to move, but the burning sensation returned and she felt she couldn't move her limbs. Y/n took in a big whiff of her scent and she turned redder than she already was.

"D-Don't sniff me! It's too embarrassing!" Shiranui said struggling to even cover her face from embarrassment.

Shiranui's crotch tattoo then glowed slightly and a moan left her lips as juices began to flow down her thighs. A smirk made its way onto Y/n before he gave her swollen lips one long lick, from the bottom where her ass was, all the way to her engorged clit. Shiranui's back arched and a loud moan escaped her lips.

'NO! No! It feels too good!'

Y/n smirked at Shiranui's euphoric face and he vigorously licked her pussy lips, occasionally taking her swollen clit in between his lips and giving them a slight squeeze. Finally, once Shiranui was able to move her limbs, her hands moved to Y/n's head.

Instead of pushing him away...

She ran her fingers through his H/c and pulled his head deeper into her legs. Shiranui's moans only increased in volume as she felt Y/n's rough tongue scrap along her velveteen walls. Not even after a few seconds, she felt her end coming and tried her best to hold her release in. She was then slightly surprised when Y/n stopped licking her lower lips and she saw him sit up between her legs with a massive hard-on.

"I think it's about time we get to the main course, don't you think?" Y/n said with a smirk and lined up his monstrous cock to Shiranui's drooling pussy.

"No! It won't fit! You're too big!!" Shiranui shouted with wide eyes but they then rolled to the back of her head when Y/n forcefully shoved his entire length into her.

Shiranui threw her head back with her tongue sticking out and drool running down her lips as she felt Y/n's tip pierce her womb. Not even wasting a second, Y/n began to furiously pump his length in and out of the Milf, piston fucking her as her juices kept on flowing down her thighs.

'OH GOD! IT FEELS TOO GOOD! HE'S WAY BETTER THEN MY DEAD HUSBAND!' Shiranui thought as she moaned out loud as a goofy grin made its way onto her face.

Y/n's left hand then shot forward towards Shiranui's gigantic busts where he then began to tug and twist her right nipple while he latched his mouth onto her left one. Shiranui's legs wrapped around his waist while her hands wrapped around his neck to pull her deeper into her bust. As they continued to fuck like animals in heat with sounds of skin slapping against skin increasing in volume, Shiranui had felt her end coming.

'No! No! I'm cumming! Cumming!!' SHe thought and her walls then tightened around Y/n's cock, gripping him like a vice.

With one hard thrust, Y/n buried his cock as far deep as he could into the Milf's womb, a loud yell escaping her lips as her juices gushed out like a waterfall onto Y/n's pelvis and onto the sheets.

"Oh~? What's this? It seems that you have failed." Y/n said with a smirk and she looked away in shame. "Now. Mizuki Shiranui. You are mine for life." He said and she slowly nodded her head.

Her eyes then widened when Y/n continued to violently thrust his hips. By this time, Shiranui was a moaning mess and couldn't even form proper sentences. The pleasure was too much. She had never had such good sex in her life, even if it was against her will. Slowly but surely, her wall was breaking down, the depravity getting too much for her. 

Y/n's cock twitched inside of her and then, with one last thrust, Y/n blew his load, releasing massive amounts of his baby-making batter into her womb. He came so that some of it even shot out of the crevices of their connection and onto Shiranui's thighs and bedsheets.

But Y/n wasn't done yet.

His left arm snaked under Shiranui's back and he lifted her slightly off the bed and onto his lap. Y/n began to furiously thrust upwards, creating a very noticeable bulge on Shiranui's stomach as her gigantic boobs swayed erratically. Shiranui had already lost her mind in the pleasure, noticeable thanks to the goofy grin on her face. Her eyes were lulled to the back of her skull with her tongue sticking out, reaching perfect Ahegao as the pace of Y/n's thrust increased to the point where it looked like his entire hips blurred at the speed he was going.

As his thrusts continued, Shiranui had already climaxed numerous amount of times and only after her 7th climax, Y/n felt his second load coming.

"COCK! COCK! COCK! I LOVE THIS COCK! MAKE ME YOUR CUMDUMP!! GIVE IT MEEEE!!!" Shiranui shouted at the top of her lungs and Y/n plunged his length deep inside her womb, making sure that their hips were firmly connected before he blew his load.

Again, Y/n blew a massive amount of his cum into Milf's womb and her belly bloated even further to the point where it looked like it would burst open from the amount he released. Once Y/n was done releasing his load Shiranui collapsed into his chest as she tried her best to catch her breath.

"Master...Master....Goshujinsama~" Shiranui whispered as if she was on cloud 9.

"Shiranui....Tomorrow, take me to the Taimanin Head Quarters." Y/n said with a dark smile as he pulled the Milf closer to him.

"H-Hai~.....Goshujinsama..." She replied and then fell asleep, leaving Y/n to look at the moon with a dark smile.

'I'm coming for you black. I'll destroy everything you've worked so hard to build. You will watch as I burn your empire down and make you watch as I fuck those you hold dear right in front of you...' Y/n thought and his eyes were light a flame. 


	3. Chapter 3

A soft sigh left Asagi's lips as she roamed the halls of Gosha academy. Her thoughts were on the H/c male and the events of yesterday. Even though Shiranui had explained, at least a bit about him, one question ran through her head.

'How did he know me? His entire existence oozed out hatred...Have...Have I met him before?'

As she was deep in her thoughts she didn't notice that she walked into someone. The two then yelped softly as they fell to the ground. Asagi and the person groggily opened their eyes.

"Ah. Sorry Oboro." Asagi said apologetically and helped the short pink-haired woman who had a mask on her face.

"What's wrong, Asagi? You usually not this spaced out. Did something happen?" Oboro asked with a concerned tone and Asagi shook her head.

"I'm fine...Just thinking about something..." Asagi said looking away with an unreadable expression and Oboro smirked.

"Ah! It bet it's about Kousuke, isn't it?" Hearing her boyfriend's name, Asagi turned red in the face.

"W-What?! N-No it isn't!" Asagi nearly shouted while waving her hands.

"Oiya? Oiya, oiya? Maybe~..." Oboro then leaned towards Asagi's ear. "Are you thinking of giving him your first?" She asked with a seductive grin and Asagi's face turned even redder than it already was.

"N-N-NANI?!" She shouted in disbelief and all the students who walked past her looked at her with raised eyebrows.

"Haha. Just kidding, just kidding." Oboro said with a giggle and Asagi pouted cutely.

"Mou, Oboro. Don't make fun of me." She said and a small chuckle was heard behind her.

"Koukawa-sensei. You shouldn't tease Asagi so much." Said a voice and Asagi beamed happily.

"Kousuke!" Asagi shouted happily and hugged her boyfriend.

"Yo, Asagi. I see you and Sensei are at it early in the morning." Kousuke said with a smile.

"Now now. Homeroom is gonna start soon. So, get to class." Oboro said with a smile and she ushered the couple.

"Huh? Who's that?" Kousuke said pointing down the hall.

Asagi was then shocked at the sight before her. Y/n was walking next to Shiranui in casual clothes (That actually fitted him). A gasp then left her lips.

"What's wrong, Asagi?" Kousuke asked in concern but she didn't answer.

Instead, she ran in the direction the two were heading, leaving Oboro and Kousuke really confused.

'That way! They're are heading towards the commander's office.' Asagi thought and followed them closely.

Shiranui knocked on the door of the principal's door and then there was a muffled 'Come in.' Once they entered the office, they saw an elderly man with white hair and a white beard.

"Shiranui? You've finally returned. We were very worried when you didn't return for a report." The Commander said in relief but then his gaze fell onto the h/c male.

"Well...He is part of the reason why I wasn't able to return sooner." Shiranui said gesturing to Y/n. "Y/n here...Is a Demon."

The Commander's eyes then widened in shock.

"Shiranui! You've brought a Demon here?! To our Hideout?!" He asked shocked as he stood up from his seat. "You are, if not the best Taimanin there is! How could you make such a blunder?!"

"I'm right here you know?" Y/n said with a bored tone and Shiranui walked up to the commander.

"I have a reason for bringing him here." Shiranui said and the commander calmed down.

"I'm listening..."

"Y/n here has valuable knowledge of Black's activities. And...He saved me when I was about to taken by his men." Shiranui said and the commander stared at Y/n intently.

Y/n wasn't even in the slightest of intimidated by the commander's piercing gaze. But ultimately, a sigh left his lips.

"Shiranui. I'm trusting you because I know you're not inept at your job...If you trust him...then surely we could use the information. We are already stretched thin fighting off the USF and the Ryuumon." The commander said and then Y/n spoke up.

"I could be useful in battle as well. All I need is an arm and a weapon."

"Commander. I will take Y/n under my wing and train him. He is a very useful ally." Shiranui said with a determined voice.

'Train me?' Y/n thought and the mark on Shiranui's crotch glowed a little.

A soft moan left her lips and her knees began to tremble.

"Hmm. Very well, Shiranui. I leave it to you." He said and then looked at the door. "Asagi. Come in." He shouted and Asagi's eyes widened.

Sheepishly, Asagi entered the Principal's office.

"H-Hai, Commander?" She asked softly and kept glancing at Y/n every now and then.

'Hmm. She really isn't the Asagi I know...If Edwin is after her in this universe, she would make for a useful pawn...and bait...' Y/n thought coldly as his eyes roamed her body. 'Such beauty is waisted on Black.' A small smirk then made its way onto his lips.

"I want you and Shiranui to take Y/n here to the weapons division and get him a new arm and a suit."

"Sorry, I don't wear rubber." Y/n said bluntly and Shiranui blushed a little as the events of the night before filled her head. **(A/n: If you didn't get it, it means he doesn't wear a condom)**

"I...see. Then, we will give you THAT then. Well then, you are dismissed." The commander said and Shiranui and Asagi both saluted.

"Hai!" They both said and left the office with Y/n trailing behind them.

'Hmm. What is your purpose here, Y/n?' The commander thought as his gaze never left Y/n.

"Shiranui-san, are you sure this is a good idea?" Asagi whispered to the Milf while glancing at Y/n who kept looking around the academy.

"Asagi, I'm very sure. He could be very useful in stopping the demons." Shiranui whispered back and Y/n walked up to the two.

"This is a nice facility you have here. It...smells very clean and looks neat as well." Y/n said with a mildly impressed tone.

"Uhm...Thank you, I guess." Asagi replied unsurely.

Just then, Oboro and Kousuke walked up to the three. Kousuke's eye twitched and Asagi blushed a little when Y/n took her hand and kissed her knuckle.

"I humbly apologize for the miss understanding when we first saw each other. Let us start over. I'm Y/n L/n. A pleasure." He said with a charming smile that made her blush so much that she even forgot that he knew her name.

"I-I'm Igawa Asagi. I-It is fine...I forgive you..." She said softly and Y/n's smile brightened, even making Oboro blush slightly.

Y/n then tilted his head when he saw the masked Oboro. He approached and he kissed her knuckle. Although she had just met him, well properly this time, she couldn't help but feel a little jealous when she saw Oboro smiling from ear to ear.

"And who might you be, beautiful?" Y/n asked with a charming smile.

"You can call me Koukawa Oboro. Handsome~" Oboro coed and Y/n's smiled widened.

'Oh? So this is the original, huh? Meaning that the Clones haven't been created yet...She too would be useful for getting close to Edwin. Aaah~. It seems that fate is giving me all the pieces.' Y/n thought with a satisfied smile and then the bell rang.

"That's it. It's homeroom time." Oboro said glancing at Kousuke and Asagi.

"Ah. You two go ahead. The commander told me to show Y/n to the weapon's room." Asagi said and Kousuke stepped up towards her.

"I'll be waiting for you." He said with a smile and kissed her lips.

Asagi blushed softly while Y/n smirked.

'Oh? So she has a boyfriend, huh? Usually, us Hell Knights are honourable...but...I'm gonna have so much fun with the two of them .' Y/n thought watching the two kiss.

The couple then separated from their kiss and Asagi turned redder when she saw Y/n was looking straight at her.

"W-What is it?" She asked softly and Y/n shook his head.

"Must be nice being in love, huh?" Y/n said and Shiranui turned to leave.

"This way, Y/n." Shiranui said with a bit of jealousy in her voice and Y/n followed behind her.

"See you in class, Kousuke." Asagi said and jogged after the two.

Kousuke kept his gaze on Y/n's retreating but was then cut out of his thoughts when Oboro coughed into her hand.

"Get to class Sawaki-kun." She said and turned on her heel to leave.

After a few minutes of walking in silence, Asagi finally spoke up.

"So uh...Y/n was it...Why did you come to this side?" She asked softly and Y/n hummed in response.

"I guess...The Demons took something very precious that belonged to me. Unable to get it back, I thought it would be better to get back at them." Y/n said with a shrug.

"I...see..." Was all Asagi said and they arrived at the weapon's room. "Well. Here we are. Take your pick. I well set THAT up for while you are busy. Shiranui-san. Do you think you could help me?" Asagi asked and Shiranui glanced at Y/n who began to walk around.

"Hai. Let's go, Asagi."

As Y/n walked through the many weapons isles, he couldn't help but sigh softly.

'Most of these are all low in tech. Well. What do you expect if you've gone back in time and to a different universe?' Suddenly, he stopped when something caught his eye. "Well, hello~"

"Shiranui-san." Asagi said getting the Milf's attention. "How are Yukikaze and Rinko doing?" She asked and Shiranui hummed.

"There are doing well. They are training very hard to become Taimanin. But...I don't want my little girls to go into the line of fire. That is my job. As a mother." She said with a motherly tone and Asagi couldn't help but smile.

"Shiranui-san...I-"

"I found one!" There they heard Y/n say cutting them off from their conversation.

Y/n then walked up to them with a katana that had a trigger on the hilt.

"Ah! That is...!" Asagi said with wide eyes as she looked at the sheathed weapon.

"What is it?" Y/n asked curiously as he inspected the katana.

Asagi then looked at the blade with a sad smile on her face.

"That blade. Murasama. Belonged to my father before he passed. Legends say, that there is Demon sealed within the blade. It will only allow you to wield it if you are worthy."

"So, why don't you wield it?" Y/n asked curiously and she looked down.

"Heh. If I could I would." She said sadly.

"Heeeh." Y/n said to himself and then gripped the hilt tightly.

Asagi as well as Shiranui's eyes widened when Y/n unsheathed the sword with minimum effort. the blade was died crimson red and crackled with red lightning.

"What?!" Asagi said softly and Y/n smirked.

"Well. It seems like it finds me worthy." He said and swung the sword, hearing a satisfying humming sound from the weapon.

"Here." Shiranui said and gestured to a prosthetic arm on the table. "Not only is it an arm, but it can also shapeshift with nano-bots and make your suit. It is also fireproof so you would have no problems with your Hellfire."

"It better not be a rubber suit." Y/n said with a glare and the two girls giggled.

When Y/n held the prosthetic in his left hand and moved it close to his stump for a right arm, thin wires then shot out of it and stuck itself into Y/n's skin. He grunted softly as he felt the heat of the machines bond to him. Once the pain had disappeared, Y/n looked at his new limb.

"Go ahead. Open and close your hand." Asagi said.

His hand trembled a little bit, but he eventually opened and closed his hand. A wide smile made its way onto his face as he repeatedly clenched his hand.

"This is great! Thank you, Asagi!" Y/n said with a wide smile.

Asagi turned red when Y/n wrapped his arms around her and pulled her deep into his chest, her big breasts pressed firmly against him. Feeling his warm embrace and his strong arms around her, Asagi couldn't help but snuggle deeper into him. Over Asagi's shoulder, Y/n looked at Shiranui with an evil grin but she couldn't help but look at Asagi with jealousy.

It was unfair. She wanted to be in his arms, not Asagi.

Remembering what was happening, Asagi jumped out of Y/n's embrace with a red face and coughed in her hand to compose herself.

"Uhm...B-Back to the suit...Just think of it and the Nano-bots will do the rest." She said and Y/n closed his eyes to focus.

At blinding speeds, the nano-bots made up of his right arm spread throughout his body and took shape of a thick, but agile armour.

"Oh? Very nice." Y/n said and his katana automatically attached itself to his left hip. "Even better. Shall we test this puppy out?" He said with a smirk and he turned on his heel to leave.

"W-What? Where are you going?!" Asagi asked as she and Shiranui ran after the h/c male.

"To slay some Demons." Y/n said with a grin.

"B-But! I have class!" Asagi shouted but it fell on deaf ears.

/////////////////////////////

Deep under the city of Tokyo, Y/n along with Asagi and Shiranui roamed the dark rooftops of Yomihara.

"Ah. Here we are." Y/n said with a grin and the female's eyes gazed on the neon pink sign. "Under Eden. Owned by Rael. Never goes by his full name." He said and then jumped off the roof where he then landed in front of the door.

"Are we really supposed to be here without the commander's order?" Asagi asked unsure as she was in her taimanin suit.

Shiranui just shrugged and Y/n grinned sadistically.

"Knock Knock, motherfuckers." he said and then raised his foot.

When Y/n kicked the door, it flew off its hinges, crushing a few demons and orcs in the process.

"The hell?!" One Demon shouted and Y/n gazed around the room.

The entire place reeked of sex and semen and either loud moans of pleasure or screams of pain could be heard. Y/n was disgusted at the sight of the huge orgy as he saw multiple women having sex with either demons or orcs and ogres. An evil smile made its way onto Y/n's face and a black flame surrounded him.

"I'm going to kill you all~" he said sadistically and slowly unsheathed his sword.

Finally, after she steeled herself, Asagi jumped down from the roof along with Shiranui. A loud gasp left their lips as they saw the entire brothel was covered in blood and organs

"What the hell?" Asagi asked shocked at the carnage around her.

For some reason, Shiranui couldn't help but smile as they walked through the many piles of bodies around them. Women. Demons. Orcs. Ogres. All dead. Suddenly, a hand shot out from one of the many piles and grabbed hold of Asagi's ankle.

"P-Please...Help...me...." A female said and Asagi's eyes widened in shock.

The woman's lower half was gone with all her insides spilling out onto the floor. Immediately, Asagi put her hand on her mouth and held back the urge to throw up. With each floor they climbed, Asagi felt only sicker. There were even more bodies and the walls were painted red. Once they reached the top floor, they were confused when they saw no Y/n. From the lower floors, they heard a loud yell of pain and they ran down the many flights of stairs at blinding speeds.

Once they reached the bottom, they saw a secret entrance and then slowly followed with their guards up. Once they reached the end of the dark hallway, they heard a faint humming sound. There they saw Y/n happily humming with a smile on his face as he strapped an unknown overweight man with white hair to a strange machine.

"I'll ask you again, Real~ Where is he~? You know where he might be, so answer me~" Y/n sang and Real glared at him.

"Go to hell, you bastard."

"Haha! Been there done that! Now answer, or should I persuade you?" Y/n asked with a sadistic grin and Asagi and Shiranui walked up to him.

"Y/n. Who is this?" Asagi asked curiously.

"This my dear Asagi is Real. The owner of this fine establishment."

"And this establishment is?" Shiranui asked curiously.

"Welcome...to Under Eden. To Demons and all things filthy, this place is their paradise. They all come here to dine on the sex slaves and prostitutes. Either raping them against their wills or turning them into living incubators. Aaah~ It sounds so nice." Y/n said with a smile, but then his smile turned into disgust. "It sickens me. Now speak Real."

"Go. To. Hell."

Hearing Real's words, Y/n's face went blank. He then went to a control panel that was next to a strange machine and he began to press some buttons.

"Beep boop bup. Toodoo." Y/n said while typing and then slammed a red button.

Suddenly, the strange machine then turned into a wall of flesh and tentacles that then wrapped around Real's body with his eyes widening in shock.

"You wouldn't dare." Real said with a glare and Y/n looked at him with an innocent face.

Y/n then hit the red button once again and then giggled like a little girl.

"Oops." He said with a sadistic grin. From the flesh wall shot out tentacles that had needles and syringes attached to them and stuck themselves into various parts of Real's body.

"Y/n! Wha-" Asagi shouted but Y/n cut her off.

"Shut up and watch Asagi." Y/n said in a cold tone that made her gulp nervously. "This is what the world is about. The strong devour the weak. Power is everything."

More tentacles then shot out from the flesh wall and began to slither all over Real's body. The tentacles then took shape of a cock and one slithered down Real's throat, making him gag out loud. The flesh walls then tore off his clothes and a few more cock-shaped tentacles made their way into his asshole. The sight before her just made Asagi sick and she turned her head to look away.

"Do not avert your eyes!!" Y/n shouted, scaring her in the process and she forced herself to watch the scene. "What would happen if that was your sister? Would you just look away, or would you do something?!" He asked her with a glare.

'He's right. You wouldn't let anything happen to your dear Sakura now would you?' A voice echoed inside Asagi's mind. 'Use my power and you won't have to suffer. Kill those that threaten your loved ones. Become vengeance. Let us become one.' It continued and Asagi gripped her head in pain.

"N-No! I won't let you!" She said while grunting and Shiranui looked at her in concern.

"Leave her." Y/n ordered with a cold voice. "It is her choice whether she wants to accept her power or not."

After a few seconds of loud gagging, Asagi's eyes were shadowed and she slowly made her way to the control panel. Shiranui was then surprised when a sadistic grin made its way onto Asagi's lips and she hit the red button. A numerous amount of cock-shaped tentacles then shot out of the flesh wall and slithered into all Real's holes. Nostrils and even his ears

Suddenly, Asagi grabbed Y/n's head and pulled him into a deep kiss. She then jumped up and instinctively Y/n held Asagi from under her thighs and returned the kiss while she wrapped her legs around his waist. Their tongues danced as they exchanged saliva while Shiranui looked at the two in jealousy. Asagi began to grind against Y/n and felt his hardened prick rub against her crotch.

Y/n and Asagi separated from their heated kiss with a string of saliva, but he was a bit surprised at her appearance. Asagi had purple skin, black sclera and yellow pupils. Her fingers were claw-like nails and she had white hair.

"Hmm~. I must say, you are very interesting. You've sparked my curiosity, Y/n L/n." The purple Asagi said with a Cheshire grin as she stroked Y/n's cheek.

"Oh? I'm assuming you're not Asagi." Y/n said and she slowly nodded her head.

"I am Asagi, but at the same time, I am not. I am her other half. The Demon that resides in her. You, handsome, can call me Kage." She said and began to pepper his neck with kisses.

'Oh? So this is who black was after, huh? I can feel the power radiating off her. So this Demon, Kage, fused with Edwin and that was how he was able to merge the Underworld and the Human world together, creating the Demon realm. Perhaps...With her power...' Y/n thought with a smirk.

"Ah. It seems like time is up." Kage said as her hair slowly began to turn normal. "I will be looking forward to seeing how you will bring Asagi on your side."

"Oh? Does that mean you will be joining me too?" Y/n asked with a smirk and she put a finger to his lips.

"Hmhm~. Only time will tell~" She said seductively and pecked his lips.

Kage's features then disappeared and Asagi fell forward into the crook of Y/n's neck.

"Asagi? Are you alright?" Y/n asked softly and her eyes groggily opened.

"Hmm? Y/n?" She asked softly.

Her eyes then widened at the position she was on and then she immediately jumped of him with a red face.

"And there is the fireworks." Y/n said with a smirk just as all the tentacles in Real blew their loads down his throat and into his ass.

But it was too much for him. His stomach then exploded with his insides that were filled with cum blowing out. Y/n wrapped his arm around Asagi's waist and then pulled her into his chest. Real's insides had just missed her. Asagi looked up from Y/n's chest with a red face and a smirk made its way onto his face when he saw her right eye turn yellow.

'You are all just pawns in this game of mine.' Y/n thought and Asagi slowly pulled away from him.

//////////////////////////////////////////

Once they had returned to Gosha academy, Y/n and Asagi had reported to the commander about what they had done. The commander was a little angry at Asagi for joining Y/n and Shiranui since she was still not that experienced at being a Taimanin. Although he was suspicious, he couldn't help but think Y/n for taking down Real and his brothels and at the same time, earning his trust.

"Asagi. Please lead Y/n to his room." The Commander said and she nodded her head.

"Hai!"

Y/n and Asagi left the commander's office and they looked out the window to see it was nighttime. As she led Y/n to his room, she couldn't help but glance at him in the corner of her eye. For some reason, there was just something that drew her to him. Feeling her gaze on him, Y/n spoke without looking.

"Is there something wrong, Igawa-san?" He asked her and her eyes widened a little bit.

"Eh? Oh! Uhm...I was just wondering...What was it like being in Hell?" She asked softly.

"It was hell." Y/n said bluntly and she looked down. "Everywhere you go, you hear the sounds of sex...rape and the smell of semen is heavy in the air. It's sickening. I hated it." He said with a disgusted face.

"I...I'm sorry..." Asagi said apologetically making him chuckle softly.

"It's fine."

After a smile silence, they reached Y/n's room.

"Well...This is it." Asagi said and began to fiddle around.

"Yeah. Thanks." Y/n said simply and then turned to Asagi.

The two then just stared at each other before Asagi began to slowly lean towards his face. Y/n too slowly leaned in while cupping her cheeks and her heart began to beat faster. Even though she had a boyfriend, Y/n just seemed to draw her in. Perhaps it was Kage that was subliminally drawing her towards Y/n or maybe she was just attracted to him. She then turned red when Y/n kissed her forehead and turned to enter his room.

"Goodnight, Asagi." Y/n said and then closed the door behind him.

"G-Goodnight...Y/n..." She said to no one in particular.

She then yelped softly when a hand grabbed her shoulder.

"Asagi? What are you doing here and where have you been?" Kousuke asked in concern and she began to chuckle nervously.

"Uh...Uhm...The commander sent me on a mission with Y/n and Shiranui, but it took longer than expected. Hehe." Asagi lied and then grabbed his hand. "C-Come on. Let's go get something to eat. I'm starving." She said and dragged him away from Y/n's door.

After Y/n had just left his bathroom, he was in nothing but a towel, showing off his chiselled body that could make any woman drool.

"Hmm~. You've been a very bad boy, Goshujinsama~" A voice spoke in the darkness and the light was switched on. "Flirting with Asagi-chan right in front of me. You're very mean."

Looking towards his bed his saw Shiranui in nothing but a nightgown with the shoulder straps slipped off, showing off her huge breasts.

"Neh. Goshujinsama~" Shiranui said laying down on the bed and opened her legs. "Come here~" She said lustfully.

A smirk made its way onto Y/n's lips and he dropped his towel to reveal his massive erect cock.

"Train me, huh?" Y/n said and her eyes became glazed over with lust.

'I can't wait to see how you make me yours, N/n.' Kage thought with a lust filled grin.


	4. Chapter 4

"Well, class. Today, we have a new transfer student." Oboro said with a smile as she stood in front of her class.

"I new student, huh? Wonder who could that be?" Kousuke whispered and Asagi blushed as she already knew who it was.

"Yeah...Student..." She said softly and Kousuke looked at her weirdly.

"Asagi. Are you alright? You've really been acting strangely for a few days now." He said with a worried tone and she shook her head.

"I'm fine. It's just...this whole Taimanin thing is a little stressful." She said softly as the events with Y/n and Shiranui came back to her.

"Well. If you nee-" Kousuke was then cut off when the door to the classroom.

His eyes twitched in annoyance when he saw Y/n walking into the class with a smirk on his face. Some girls in the class swooned at the sight of the handsome H/c haired male.

"Introduce yourself." Oboro said and Y/n looked at her with a charming smile.

"Hai. Koukawa-sensei~" Y/n said and then looked at the class. "I am Y/n L/n. I'm obviously a Demon as you all can sense." Small gasps when then heard in the class. "I was given permission by your...commander to join the class. I've never been in a place like this before, so I'll be in your care~"

Asagi couldn't help look at Y/n with a blush on her face, noticing her gaze on him made Y/n wink at her.

"I already don't like him." Kousuke said in an annoyed tone.

"Don't be mean, Kousuke." Asagi said with a soft stern tone that ultimately made him sigh.

"Find a seat, L/n." Oboro said and he nodded his head.

A smirk made its way onto Y/n's face and sat next to Asagi.

"I'll be in your care, Igawa-san~"

"Y-Yeah..." Asagi replied with a blush on her face.

"Oh. Igawa. Do you think you can show me around the academy? I've never really explored this place, so I would really appreciate it." Y/n said with a smile.

Asagi nodded her head with a wide smile.

"Sure. It's no problem."

'Yep. I really don't like him.' Kousuke thought with a face of annoyance. 

////////////////////////////////

When classes were over, Y/n and Asagi roamed the halls of the academy and she showed him all the sights.

"Asagiiii!!!!" A cheery voice shouted and a body flew into Asagi, nearly making them tumble onto the ground. "Yo, Asagi-chan!" Said the voice and Y/n got a better look at her

She was a young woman with blonde hair that was cut short with spiky bangs and a medium to large bust.

"So, Igawa-san. Mind introducing us?" Y/n asked with a smile gesturing to the blonde-haired beauty.

"Y/n. This is-"

"Igawa Sakura desu~! Nice to meet ya!" Sakura said excitedly, making Asagi sigh at her little sister's attitude.

"Ah~! Nice to meet you, Sakura-san." Y/n said with a heartwarming smile. 'Hmm? Asagi has a little sister, huh? I think I heard Edwin mention her once or twice, but never really heard what had happened to her. Maybe the Asagi from my Universe killed her? She was all kinds of fucked up, so who knows?'

"Sakura! You're too fast!"

"Couldn't you have waited for us?"

Two voices spoke down the corridor and Y/n saw too more woman coming their way. One was a very young woman with long brown hair that was in pigtails, a small bust, and tanned skin. Next to her was a woman who had very long blue hair that went until her ankles, a giant bust that was nearly the size of Shiranui's and purple eyes.

'Oh? So that is Shiranui's daughter, huh? Must say, she doesn't have her mother's boobs. Hmm? Who is the other one? She certainly has a chest on her.' Y/n thought with an innocent smile on his face.

"Huh? I've never seen you around here before..." the busty blue-haired girl said and then frowned a little as three of them looked at him suspiciously.

"Ah. Where are my manners? I am Y/n L/n. A Hell Knight that has joined up with the Taimanin." Y/n said with a smile and the three looked shocked.

"Asagi! Is this true?!" The flat chested girl asked with wide eyes.

"Hai, it is. Y/n here was approved by the commander to join us. He had defected from the Demons." Asagi said calming the three down.

"I see...Well. Since you gave your name, it is only fair that I do the same. Akiyama Rinko. I look forward to working with you." Rink said and she was then surprised when Y/n took her hand in his to kiss her knuckle.

"A pleasure to meet a beauty such as yourself."

.

.

.

"Eh?!" Rinko asked with a shocked face as steam appeared on the top of her head. "M-Me? B-Beautifull?!" She asked shocked.

"Hai, Hai. Mizuki Yukikaze." Yukikaze said and stepped in front of the red Rinko with her small chest puffed out.

"Oi! Why do you guys always leave me behind?!" A male shouted and they all turned to see him bend down in front of them to catch his breath.

"Ah. Tetsurou. Sorry. Sakura ran ahead and we just caught up in the flow." Yukikaze said apologetically as a small red tint made its way onto her cheeks.

Rinko too blushed a little as she glanced at the Tetsurou.

'Oiya? Oiya oiya? Is that...*sniff**sniff* the smell of incest?' Y/n thought and couldn't help but smirk as he glanced at the three. "So. Yukikaze. Is this your boyfriend?" He asked curiously and she and Tetsurou turned beet red.

"W-What?! N-No way!"

"Y-Yeah! W-We just friends."

Yukikaze and Tetsurou denied while Rinko looked a little jealous at the two.

'Hehe. Akiyama Rinko. I'm gonna have so much fun with you.' Y/n thought licking his lips.

"Anyway. Y/n, I think we should get on with the tour." Asagi said to him and he nodded his head.

"Yeah. I think we should." He then turned to the four. "Well. It was very nice meeting you all. You've all really piqued my interest~" he said looking directly at Rinko and she blushed a little.

"Ah! Do you mind if we join you?" Sakura asked energetically.

"W-Well..." Asagi then tried off.

"Sure. I mind more company." Y/n said with a smile and she began to jump around.

"Yahoo~!" Sakura shouted and Y/n couldn't help but chuckle.

Y/n and Asagi along with Sakura, Rinko, Yukikaze and Tetsurou then walked around the academy. Before they even knew it, it was already night time. Noticing the darkness, Sakura's eyes widened.

"Ah! Uhm...It's gotten very late so...I think I'm gonna go and study." She said with an obvious nervous tone that made Y/n raise his eyebrow.

"I see. Don't stay up too late. You always look so tired in the mornings, so get a good night's sleep." Asagi said with a stern tone and she saluted.

"Roger that!" Sakura said and began to skip away.

"I guess we should leave as well. We still have some late-night training to catch up on." Yukikaze said and she began to leave Tetsurou.

"Hey, Akiyama-san." Y/n said calling out to Rinko and she turned to him.

She turned red when once again, Y/n kissed the back of her hand.

"It really was a pleasure. I'll be seeing you later." He said with a charming smile.

"Y-Yeah...See you later. L/n-san." She said softly and slowly trailed behind the two.

Asagi had to admit, she was a little jealous at how Y/n was flirting with Rink, but she shook her head.

What was she thinking? She has a boyfriend, so why would she care if Y/n flirted with another woman? 

"Well then. Thank you for the tour, Igawa-san. I really appreciated it." Y/n said with a smile and she shook her head.

"It's fine. I'm always willing to help out a fellow classmate."

"And also, sorry for keeping you away from your boyfriend." He said in a fake apologetic tone.

He couldn't care less about her relationship with Kousuke, since he was gonna destroyed soon anyway. Y/n turned on his heels and then started to walk away with a wave over his shoulder.

"See ya later, Asagi-chan." He said and then turned the corner, leaving Asagi along with her thoughts.

'Hmm. I think that it is about time to claim Oboro for myself. And when she is on my side....Everything will fall into place...' he thought with a smirk and his right eye emitted a dark flame.

Y/n roamed the halls of the academy with his hands in his pockets and hummed a faint tune. He stopped suddenly when he saw his classroom had its lights on.

'Hmm? Could it be?' He asked himself and slowly opened the door. "Ah. Koukawa-sensei? What are you doing here so late?" Y/n asked the purple-haired teacher.

"Ah, L/n. Just busy doing some grading."

"Heh. Well, I have to say that you look like shite." Y/n said with a small chuckle and she groaned before laying her head on the desk.

"I guess you could say that. Being a Taimanin and Teacher is very stressful." She said softly but then an idea made its way into her head. "Hmm~. Say, could you do me a favour?" Oboro asked with a small smirk and sat up in her chair.

"What is it you need, Koukawa-sensei?" Y/n asked returning the smirk as he knows what she was trying to do.

"Grading these papers are my making my shoulders stiff. Do you think you can help out your poor Sensei with a massage~?" She asked and Y/n slowly walked towards her.

"It would be my pleasure, Sensei. Just know, that us HellKnights are very good with our hands~"

"Oh, I'm counting on it~" Oboro coed and Y/n stood behind her.

Softly and gently, Y/n began to massage her shoulders and a soft hum escaped Oboro's lips. Y/n slipped her coat over her shoulders and took her arms out before dropping onto the floor next to them.

"Sensei. How does it feel~" Y/n asked with a soft tone.

"Hmm. It feels so good~Hmm~" Oboro said through soft moans and Y/n leaned down.

He then began to pepper her nape with soft kisses as his hands trailed down her shoulders, to her neck and then finally to her breasts. To ease his access, she raised her arms over her head and hugged Y/n's neck. 

Softly, he squeezed her breasts and slowly fondled her while his lips moved from her nape to the left side of her neck. A long sigh left her lips as she felt Y/n's gentle touch on her boobs. Y/n sucked on Oboro's neck and his left hand slowly trailed down her body.

With each inch his hand lowered, Oboro's breathing sped up and her heart pounded in her chest. Finally, for what felt like an eternity, Y/n had finally reached her crotch. A soft moan escaped Oboro's lips when Y/n began to rub his palm over her clothed clitoris and his right hand began to pinch and twist her right nipple.

Her sexual juices began to flow and there was a noticeable patch on her suit (because instead of a business suit, she wore her taimanin suit.) Softly, Y/n began to pepper Oboro's collarbone as he slowly slipped off her Taimanin suit, exposing more of her pale skin. With his palm still rubbing against her clothed sex, Y/n ran two fingers in between her noticeable slit and Oboro opened her legs to ease him more access.

Slowly but surely, Oboro's moans began to increase in volume with more of her juices dripping down, creating a small puddle on her seat. In a swift motion, Y/n had exposed Oboro's hard nipples to the cold air of the night. Feeling his cold right arm touch nipple made Oboro shiver in excitement at his cold touch.

"Hmm~. That feels so good~" Oboro coed Y/n leaned over and began to kiss his way from her collarbone down to her left tit.

Y/n then turned Oboro around before picking her up and placing her down on the table. A smirk made its way onto Oboro's face when she saw the bulge in Y/n's pants and she dug her finger knuckle deep into her dripping snatch while massaging her own tit.

"Hmm~. Come here big boy." She said with a smirk as she spread her legs to show off her swollen lips.

Y/n smirked as he stripped himself off his clothes and Oboro's eyes widened in shock when she saw his massive meat stick. 

'Oh god! He puts any orc or ogre to shame!' She thought shocked and Y/n lined up his length with her drooling pussy. 

Without giving her any warning, Y/n slammed his cock balls deep in Oboro. Her eyes widened and she threw her head back with a loud moan as felt Y/n's heat meat stick kiss the back of her womb, creating a very noticeable bulge on her stomach. She wrapped her arms around his shoulder and dug her into the crook of Y/n's neck as she tried her best to catch her breath.

It was too much for her. His cock was just too much for her. Her eyes clenched shut when Y/n drew his hips with just the tip of his cock inside before he slammed back into her at full force.

"I'm cumming!" Oboro shouted and her juices gushed out like an opened tap, splashing Y/n's pelvis.

"Aww~. That's no fair, Sensei. You can't be the only one to cum. Well then, I guess I'll have my fill then." Y/n said with a smirk on his face and he began to thrust his hips.

Since her insides were still sensitive, thanks to her climax, she couldn't help but moan out loud as she felt Y/n's hot cock scrap against her insides and stirring them up. Y/n planted his hands firmly on Oboro's hips and began to pull her into his hard thrusts. She threw her head back with her tongue sticking out and eyes rolled to the back of her head as Y/n roughly ploughed her dripping snatch.

Oboro reaching between her legs and frantically rubbed her engorged clit and Y/n bent down slightly, while still thrusting, and took her right nipple into his mouth. Her insides tightened around Y/n's cock and gripped him like a vice, not wanting to let him go. Y/n then picked Oboro up from the table where he then laid on his back and once again slammed into her.

Not caring if they were having rough sex on the test papers, Oboro climaxed again, juices gushing down from the crevices of the connection and onto the table. It was not long until Y/n had felt his end coming. With one last hard thrust, Y/n buried his cock as far deep as it could go and blew his load, releasing rope after rope of his cum into Oboro's awaiting womb.

Oboro's eyes rolled to the back of her head with her tongue sticking out, reaching perfect ahegao as cum leaked from the crevice of their connection.

Oboro then fell forwards onto Y/n's chest as they both heaved for air.

"Well. Someone is getting an A in their classes." Oboro said making Y/n chuckle slightly.

"I don't need it. I'll earn that A on my own." Y/n said and Oboro moaned softly when she felt his prick harden inside her. "You up for another round, Sensei?" he asked with a smirk and she sat up slightly with a shocked expression.

"Just how much do you have in you!?" She asked him.

"Perks of being a Hell Knight." he said, unknown to them, that they were being watched by someone at the door.

'Oh my God.' The person thought and looked down at the puddle below them.


	5. Chapter 5

A loud clan was heard in the training room of Gosha Academy. Following the loud clang was a loud swish sound and then another. A red blur weaved through training dummies as if it was a hot knife cutting through tofu. Once the blur came to a standstill, it was revealed to be a katana dyed blood red with red lightning crackling ominously around it.

A nearly unnoticeable soft grunt was heard and once again, the blood-red sword was swung at blinding speeds. A male with h/l h/c and e/c could be seen wielding the dark sword with unbelievable finesse, his movements blurring with each swing as he swiftly cut down every target that he saw.

What was the most distinct feature on his handsome face, was his e/c. His eyes held a fiery determination...

But...

If you looked closer, you could see that they held a cold but heated hate in them. As he kept swinging his blade, the memories of his past came flooding in. 

*SLASH!*

A memory of a tall grey-haired man's face of despair as he was tied in the air, staring at his headless wife's body.

*SLASH* 

The memory of his village burning down to the ground as his childhood crush held onto him tightly, afraid that he would disappear if she were to let go.

*SLASH!SLASH!SLASH!SLASH!*

As he kept swinging and swinging, he didn't notice that every he had cut down turned into nothing but ashes as his dark fire coated his blade. The only way he was knocked out of his thoughts was when he heard a small gasp. Steading his breathing, the male looked to the door of the training room and a voluptuous beauty who had long straight blue hair and very big breasts.

"Ah. Akiyama-san." The male said with a charming smile as he gazed at the beauty.

"Oh...Uhm...Y/n-san. I-I didn't know you were in here." Rinko said with a noticeable stutter and her face was flushed red.

A smirk then made its way onto Y/n's face as he thought up a plan.

"Well...Do you think you can keep me some company? I would like to have a sparring partner." Y/n asked her with a smile on his face as he looked deep into her eyes.

For some reason, Y/n had started to draw her in. His face. His eyes. Even though he was Hell Knight, a Demon at that, she had to admit that he was handsome.

She shook her head. What was she thinking? She liked Tetsurou, so why? 

"U-Uhm...Sure." Rinko replied but in her head she cursed.

She wanted to stay away from Y/n. Something just told her that he was bad news, but she was fairly interested in him. But it was already too late for her. He had already walked up to her with his usual (To her anyway) charming smile and handed her a wooden sword before putting Murasama on one of the nearby weapons racks and took one wooden sword in his hand.

"You ready?" Y/n asked her and she slowly nodded her head.

"Hai." She said with a serious face.

They then both got into an itto-ryu stance, which was where they held the sword in both of their hands in front of them. Rinko had to admit, she was a little intimidated by Y/n. 

He had no openings.

To her, he looked like a large wall with no way to get past or get over. So, with slow steps, she inched forward. When she was in striking range, she raised her sword over her head and brought it back down at fast speeds.

She was slightly surprised when Y/n moved slightly to her right and just missed her strike. He then thrust his sword forward towards her shoulder. Before his sword could touch her, Rinko spun around Y/n while simultaneously swinging her sword, smacking Y/n straight on his back and he stumbled forward.

"That was a very good strike, Akiyama-san. I didn't see that coming." Y/n said with a smile as he rubbed his back.

Rinko frowned at the male, Y/n noticing this, tilted his head in curiosity.

"I want you to take this seriously." Rinko said with a serious tone.

"What do you mean, Akiyama-san? I am-"

"Don't joke around!" She shouted at him in frustration. "I've seen what you did to those dummies. You're holding back, and I don't want that!"

"But Akiyama-san, I don't want to hurt someone as beautiful as you." Y/n said with a heartwarming smile that made her heart beat faster.

"E-Eh?! Uh...Uhm...T-Take this battle seriously!" She shouted with a flustered tone.

"Are you sure?"

"Hai! I am sure." Rinko said with a determined voice and got into a stance.

Suddenly, sweat dripped down the back of her neck when she felt an overwhelming presence. Y/n looked at her with a serious face and held his sword in his prosthetic right hand. This time, Rinko saw that Y/n was full of openings. He had no stance that could protect his defences, but she knew that that was his plan.

He may look like a handsome flirty person, but he was smart...Smarter than people take him for. Not wasting even a second, Rinko dashed towards Y/n. A smirk made its way onto his face and Y/n met Rinko's charge head-on. The two went for an overhead swing and then slashed at each other just to lock blades with one another.

Rinko ducked down and then spun around to kick Y/n's legs but he just jumped over her leg sweep. While still in the air, Y/n held his sword in both hands and then descended to slash downwards. Seeing his attack, Rinko recovered and then swiftly evaded his weapon by backflipping out of the way.

But Y/n didn't give her a chance to recover, instead, he charged forward and began to slash his sword at her at fast speeds, putting her on the defensive. She tried her best to block his attacks, but it all proved fruitless as Y/n's sword just seemed to get faster and faster to the point where it started to become blurry. She grit her teeth in frustration and then steeled herself.

Y/n raised his sword in the air and when for an overhead swing, but he was then surprised when Rinko was covered in darkness and then she vanished from his sight.

'Oh? That is certainly interesting.' Y/n thought with a smirk and immediately held his sword behind him to block a strike from Rinko.

To say she was surprised was an understatement.

"What?! How?!" She asked shocked.

"Simple. Prediction." Y/n said simply and before she could react, Y/n had smacked her sword out of her hand.

That sword flew to the other side of the training room and Y/n prepared to strike her. A small smile made its way onto her face as she met Y/n's charge head-on. This time, it was Y/n's turn to be shocked when he saw Rinko's weapon appear back in her hand and they both swung at one another.

The wooden swords then shattered at the impact, losing her footing, Rinko fell into Y/n's chest who then 'accidentally' fell backwards while wrapping his arms around her to cushion her fall.

"Itetete. Are you alright, Akiyama-san?" Y/n asked curiously and she groggily opened her violet eyes.

"Yeah. I'm....alright..." She trailed off as she had now just noticed that their lips were only a few inches appeared, her huge breasts on his chest and his arms around her. "Uh....Uhm...." Rinko couldn't form a single as her face started to turn beet red.

There was then a small silence, the only sounds being Rinko's rapidly beating heart. Her breath hitched when she felt Y/n's hands holding her hips firmly as he brought her closer to him. Her eyes widened when she felt something hard on her stomach.

Rinko gazed at Y/n's e/c and then...

Slowly began to lean in...

She didn't why she was leaning in. She loved her little brother, doesn't she? So then why?

'Tetsurou...I'm sorry...' Rinko thought sadly and their lips were about to touch.

"Rinko-chan! Are you here!" They heard Yukikaze's voice shout.

Immediately, Rinko was off Y/n and his eyes twitched in annoyance when the tanned female entered the training area.

"Ah! Rinko-chan! There you are!" She said happily and ran to the red-faced Rinko while Y/n slowly got up.

'I'm so gonna make you pay for that, tiny tits.' Y/n though annoyed.

"W-What is it, Yukikaze?" Rinko asked flustered as she glanced at the fake smiling Y/n from the corner of her eye.

"Tetsurou wondered if you wouldn't mind joining us for training?" Yukikaze asked and Tetsurou walked into the training room.

"So, what do you think, Rinko-Nee?" He asked and Y/n looked at him coldly.

'Akiyama Tetsurou. You're getting in the way of my plans. I am about a take your route to the Bad End?' Y/n though and smirked darkly.

"Uhm...I would like to train...but..." Rinko said with a nervous tone that made the two look at her weirdly.

"Ah! Akiyama-san." Y/n said out loud and they all looked at him because of the sudden rise of his voice.

"H-Hai, Y/n-san?"

"Do you...wanna go on a date tomorrow?" Y/n asked her with a heartwarming smile.

Yukikaze as well as Tetsurou was surprised at his question. Rinko on the other hand didn't even know what to say. 

"A-A-A-A d-d-d-date?!" She nearly shouted and Y/n nodded his head.

"Yeah. A date. So?" Y/n asked and she looked at Tetsurou for a second.

"Uhm....Uh...Sure..." Rinko said softly and Y/n beamed happily.

Tetsurou had to admit, he felt a little jealous at his older sibling's reaction to the H/c male. Suddenly, Yukikaze hugged his arm in between her small chest and beamed happily.

"Then why don't we join you! Neh, Testurou!" She said happily and he looked a little lost.

"Uh? Uhm? Sure, I guess?" He said genuinely confused and Yukikaze smiled ear to ear.

Once again, Y/n's eye twitched in annoyance.

'This bitch is really starting to get on my nerves...wait a minute...' A dark smirk then made its way onto Y/n's face. 'This might actually be a good thing.' "It sounds like a good plan. A double date it is. How about we all meet at the station at 5 pm tomorrow?" Y/n asked then and Yukikaze frantically nodded her head. "Well then. I'll see you tomorrow, Akiyama-san~"

Y/n then turned on his heel to retrieve his sword and then left the training room, leaving Rinko to regret her choice. It felt weird going on a double date with not only her little brother (Who she had a crush on) and her love rival but a Demon as well.

"Come on Tetsurou! Let's train!" Yukikaze said happily as she thought of their date tomorrow.

Not long after, Y/n had reached the locker room and proceed to take a long shower as he thought of everything that has happened so far.

'These past 3 months have really been interesting. I was thrust into an alternate dimension after I killed Edwin. Everything is different, yet some are still the same. Asagi, Kousuke and Sakura. Oboro and Shiranui. Yukikaze, Rinko and Tetsurou. I have plans for the lot of you. You will exist to further my goals. How...fortunate to serve such divine purpose.' Y/n thought with a dark smirk as the water ran down his face. (An: Cookie to whoever gets it.)

Suddenly, a pair of slender arms wrapped around his torso and smooth hands trailed down to his crotch before it took a firm but soft grasp on his flaccid cock.

"Hmm. You look deep in thought there, Y/-kun~" Oboro coed and began to pump his length with slow strokes, making him lean his head back with his eyes closed as focused on her soft hands. "I know something else you could be deep in~" She said lustfully and began to stroke him faster and faster.

"Don't get ahead of yourself, Sensei~" Y/n said turning around and she yelped when he picked her up by her thighs off the ground and over his shoulders

Y/n leaned her against the wall and Oboro wrapped her legs around his neck, a short gasp leaving her lips when she felt his rough tongue poke her swollen nub.

"Is there a reason why you're so wet, Sensei?" Y/n asked with a smirk and she looked at him with glossed-over eyes.

"W-Well. It's bec-Aaaaahhh~!!!!" Oboro screamed out when Y/n plunged his tongue deep inside her drooling cunt.

Y/n ferociously began to attack her swollen pussy lips, at the same time, Oboro began to grate her hips on his face and ran her finger through his h/c hair, moaning in delight at his touch. Her eyes widened when Y/n's cold right-hand snake to her behind and he inserted two fingers into her second hole. Feeling the foreign objects in her ass, Oboro's insides tightened around Y/n's tongue and she gave out a loud yell.

"Cumming!!" She shouted before releasing her sexual juices on Y/n face, who happily lapped up her juices.

Y/n set Oboro down and turned so that her ass was sticking out. A smirk made its way onto his lips when he took the soap into his hands and he soaped up his massive cock. After he was done soaping his cock, he lined up his length with her ass and her eyes widened.

"N-No. It won't fit. It won't fit!" She said with wide eyes and a pained yelp left her lips as Y/n pressed his tip into her ass.

A grunt left his lips as felt just how tight her hole was. Oboro clenched her eyes shut and grit her teeth as she felt his huge cock penetrating her anus. Once his length was halfway in, Y/n slammed his entire cock inside Oboro and she threw her head back with her tongue sticking out and her eyes rolled to the back of her head. 

Without even giving her time to recover, Y/n pulled his length out until only his tip was left inside her ass before he slammed himself balls deep into Oboro. With no warning given, Oboro's juices gushed out like a waterfall as she had just more than one climax in one. Y/n gripped Oboro's hips firmly and he began to pound the teacher, his hips smacking her against her THICC ass turning red in the process as it jiggled.

Oboro's mind had already started to fog over and she started losing all reasoning, feeling her student, and a demon no less, plough her ass into oblivion and her moans that were basically screams of pleasure escape her lips. Y/n leaned forward slightly and his left hand began to her fondle her left breast, while his right hand went in between her legs to rub and gently pinch her engorged clit.

The stimulation was way too much for her. Her eyes had already lost its light to the lust and pleasure she was experiencing. But she was brought back to reality when the shower door was suddenly opened and her eyes widened.

"What is going on here?" Shiranui asked and Oboro wanted to answer, but Y/n kept up his rough fast paced thrusts, and the only thing leaving her mouth was moans.

"I'm fucking my Sensei in the ass, Shiranui. Care to join?" Y/n asked and Shiranui smirked.

She left the room and not even a few seconds later, Shiranui returned to the shower room fully nude.

Oboro's eyes widened when she saw Shiranui had a strap-on on her waist. Y/n smirked and Oboro yelped when he picked up from under her thighs and lifted her up so Shiranui could see where he was ploughing her. Even louder moans left Oboro's lips when Shiranui began to rub the strap-on in her dripping slit, slicking up the fake cock. Once the fake cock was slicked up enough, Y/n stopped thrusting so that Shiranui could line up the strap-on to Oboro's already sopping wet cunt. A loud scream of pure pleasure left Oboro's lips when Shiranui parted her pussy lips before slamming the fake cock full force into her.

Once again, Oboro's climax was many in one, her sexual juices rushing with intensity onto Shiranui's crotch. In synch, Shiranui and Y/n began to thrust their cocks into the broken Oboro. She had already lost her mind to the pleasure she was receiving in her two holes. Shiranui's crotch and stomach were soaked because of the numerous amount of times Oboro had climaxed.

It was not long before Y/n started to feel his end coming, Oboro knowing because of how his cock started twitching and expanding inside her second hole. With a few more grunts, Y/n blew his load into Oboro's anus, releasing buckets of his cum while still continuing to thrust inside her. Once he finished releasing his load, Y/n pulled out of Oboro's cum filled anus and it came gushing out of her expanded hole.

Oboro was a twitching mess as she had a goofy grin on her face and Shiranui pulled out her cock from her leaking pussy. Shiranui smirked when she saw that Y/n was still hard.

"Goshujinsama. Let me help you with that~" She said lustfully and got on her knees in front of him.

She took her massive breasts into her hands and then sandwiched his cock in between them. A soft sigh left his lips, feeling her massive marshmallows envelop his length. Up and down, Shiranui began to move her breasts, gently smothering his cock in between her breasts and softly licked to the tip that stuck out before gobbling it in her mouth. 

More soft sighs left Y/n's lips and he put his hands on Shiranui's head before starting to thrust upwards into the Milf's mouth with medium speed. With their lust now at an all-time high, Y/n and Shiranui decided to skip the foreplay and go straight to fucking.

Y/n turned so that she was on all fours and slammed himself balls deep into the Milf. A loud moan left Shiranui's lips and her eyes became glazed over.

"HAI! HAI! THIS IS WHAT I WANTED! THIS COCK! THIS COOOCK!!!" Shiranui shouted at the top of her lungs as she felt nothing but pleasure as Y/n rough ploughed her drooling pussy wither juices gushing out onto the shower floor.

Just like he did with Oboro, Y/n had stuck three of his cold fingers into Shiranui's ass and she gained a slutty face and her insides tightening around his fat cock. Shiranui's eyes had already rolled to the back of her head with her tongue sticking out at the amount of pleasure she was receiving from Y/n's violent thrusts.

With one more hard thrust, making sure his cock pierced her cervix and kissed the back of her womb, Y/n blew his load into the milf, releasing buckets and buckets of cum, making her stomach bulge further than it already was.

Shiranui shortly collapsed face-first onto the floor with a satisfied look on her face. Y/n sat down on the floor and let the water of the showerhead wash away their sex. Oboro, who had just regained any sense, crawled up Y/n and laid her head on his thigh, stroking his cock with a lust filled grin.

"My, my. Who would've thought that you were fucking Shiranui all this time. You, my dear stud, can count me in on whatever this is." She coed before giving his cock a little lick.

'Hmm. If I put the slave seal on her now it would ruin THAT plan. I guess I can let her join our little group activities until it is time for THAT.' Y/n thought with a smirk and picked Oboro up before bringing her down onto his hardened cock.

Oboro threw her head back as she felt his monster of a length pierce her womb.

"Welcome aboard, Oboro~" Y/n said with a grin and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

////////////////////////////////

5 Pm The next day. Y/n stood at the train station in casual clothes as he checked his watched with a sigh. 

'Why do women always have to take so long?' He asked himself annoyed as he felt like burning down the entire station in frustration.

"Y/n-san!" Yukikaze shouted and looked over to see she, Rinko and Tetsurou in normal clothes.

Y/n had to admit. They looked really cute.

"Sorry, for making you wait, Y/n-san. We had to wait for Yukikaze here to find the clothes she wanted to wear." Rinko said apologetically and he shook his head.

"It's no problem." 'The hell it is!' Y/n thought and then stuck his arm out towards her. "Shall we?" He asked her with a charming smile and she turned red.

"Y-Yeah..." She replied softly and locked her arm with his, her massive tits pressed up against him.

Just then, the train had arrived.

"Come one, Tetsurou!" Yukikaze said happily and grabbed his hand with a blush on her face.

The four then boarded the train with smiles on their faces (With Y/n's being fake).

But....

Unknown to them...

They were being watched....


	6. Chapter 6

"Is that them?" One male asked on the train.

"Yeah. That's them alright. Those two girls and that guy is who the boss wants." Another said as they eyed Y/n and his group on the train. "I don't see why he doesn't want the one with the big tits. Instead, he wants the one with the non-existent chest."

"Meh. The boss' brother, Real wanted the big tits. Let's just get this job over and down with so I can get back to the brothel to have some fun."

"Easy man. Wait until they are secluded and then we strike. We don't other Taimanin involved."

"Yeah, yeah."

Rinko blushed slightly as she stood right next to Y/n, her arm locked in his as her bust pressed against him.

"I have to admit. I'm a little nervous." Y/n said scratching his cheek and Rinko looked at him with a tilt of her head.

"What do you mean?"

"Well....This is the first time that I have been on a date." Y/n replied looking at the window of the train and her eyes widened in surprise.

"R-Really? That is surprising. I thought that you have dated plenty of girls because of your looks...." Realizing what she said, Rinko turned red and began to stumble with her words. "I-I mean...Uhm, you look very handsome...No! That's...Uhm..."

Y/n then burst out into laughter, confusing her until she too started laughing softly.

"I have to admit, I'm really honoured going on a date with a woman as beautiful as you." Y/n said with a smile and steam appeared from the top of her head.

"T-Thank you...for the compliment." Rinko said with a smile and he nodded his head.

"Hey. What are you two talking about?" Yukikaze asked as she nudged Rinko's arm.

"Uhm...It's nothing important. Just talking about our daily lives." She replied and Yukikaze hummed in response.

"Neh, Neh Y/n. What are we going to do?" She asked him and he put on a thinking face.

"Hmm. I haven't been to an arcade or a theatre before. So we will head to either one of them and then get some food. I didn't have breakfast so I'm kinda hungry." Y/n said and they nodded their heads. "Do you think you could show me around?" he asked Rinko with a soft and gentle tone made her cheeks flush red.

"Y-Yeah...." Rinko replied softly and couldn't help but smile.

"Tch. This sucks." The first male said annoyed.

//////////////////////////////////

After the train had arrived at the Tokyo train station, Rinko began to show him the sights of the city. Y/n had to admit, he was really impressed. The city smelt sort of clean, it wasn't thick of semen or the sounds of sex, but a bustling city. A smile graced his lips and Rinko, who saw his smile, couldn't help but blush. He looked so at peace. Even some of the women that walked past him blushed at the sight of his handsome smile. Rinko looked at Yukikaze and Tetsurou, who seemed to be having their own conversations before steeling herself and took Y/n's hand in hers.

"C-Come on. Let's go." She said and he nodded his head.

Yukikaze and Tetsurou trailed behind the two while the two mysterious men followed behind them. Y/n found the date quite enjoyable. They all first went to the arcade where Tetsurou and Rinko taught Y/n how to play most of the games. He struggled at first, being new to this whole experience, but then eventually got the hand of it.

Y/n had won a lot of tokens and Rinko was surprised when he got her a Rikachou from his winnings.

"I-I can't accept this." She said flustered and Y/n shook his head while handing it to her.

"Just take it. Think of it as a thank you for showing me around." He said with a smile and she took it into her arms.

She looked at the stuffed animal and then hugged it into her chest with a wide smile. Yukikaze looked a little jealous of Y/n and her best friend. Tetsurou was, unfortunately, able to win her anything and annoyed her a little but nevertheless, she was grateful that she was spending time with him. But something deep down inside of her really made her frustrated.

Wasn't Rinko and she supposed to be rivals in love? Them being in love with Tetsurou?

Seeing Rinko look at Y/n made her wonder what was so great about him that made her forget her love for her blood brother? So, Yukikaze looked at Y/n. He had given Rinko a warm smile that made a small tint of red reach Yukikaze's cheeks. She then turned to look at Tetsurou but saw that he was engrossed in one of the arcade games. A sigh left her lips and she looked at Y/n and Rinko who started making their way out of the arcade.

"Come one, Tetsurou! Rinko and L/n-san are leaving." She said and dragged him away from the machine.

"B-B-But! My game!" Tetsurou wined but she just kept dragging him.

After they had left the arcade, Rinko then took Y/n took a crepe stand that was by one of the many parks in the city. Once Y/n took a bite of his crepe, his eyes widened in shock.

"What the hell is this?! It's so good!" Y/n said nearly shouting and the person in charge of the stall beamed happily.

"It's called a crepe. And I have to agree, it is really good. This is the only place to find god-tier crepes." Rinko explained with a smile and Tetsurou and Yukikaze also bought themselves one. "Which one did you get?"

"Ah. I got the Blueberry flavoured one."

"The blueberry tastes so good, but my favourite is the strawberry one." Rinko said and he held his crepe out to her.

"Go ahead." he said with a smile and she blushed softly.

"U-Uhm...Okay." She said and lined forward before taking a small bite out of his crepe. "Hmm. Ish sho good." Rinko said making Y/n chuckle softly.

"Hey. You got some on your lip." Y/n said and she wiped the wrong side of her mouth. "Here. Let me help you." He said and then used his thumb to wipe the cream off her mouth. 

She then turned beet red when Y/n put his thumb that had the cream on in his mouth. Yukikaze then looked at Tetsurou and then opened her mouth.

"Ahh~" She said and Tetsurou looked genuinely confused. 

"Is there something wrong, Yukikaze?" he asked and she put her hands on her hips while she glared at him.

"Baka! Feed me!" She said and then opened her mouth.

"Oh! Sorry." Tetsurou said and then fed her a piece of his crepe.

Once again, Yukikaze turned to the smiling and red-faced Rinko and then felt jealous? She didn't know herself what she was feeling. Even after they continued on their double date, Yukikaze's jealousy persisted as she watched Rinko's smiling face.

"Ah. I need to go to the bathroom." Rinko announced.

"Yeah. Me too." Yukikaze said and the males nodded their heads.

"Ok. Don't be too long." Y/n said and they left.

"So....Fine weather we have right?" Tetsurou said trying to start a conversation.

"Yeah." Y/n said simply and then things went quiet between the two.

Once Rinko was finished with her business, she went to the mirror and began to look at her beaming face.

"Seems like someone is having fun." Yukikaze said with a tinge of jealously.

"Uh? Yeah." Rinko said softly as she still smiled from ear to ear.

"Do you like Y/n?" Yukikaze asked bluntly and Rinko turned red.

"W-WHAT?! N-No I don't! I barely know him!" She shouted and Yukikaze looked at her skeptically.

"That doesn't seem to be the case. You've grinning like a love-struck idiot." She said with a harsh tone that made Rinko frown.

"Weren't you the one who suggested to go on a double date? You have Tetsurou all for yourself so what is the problem?"

"My problem is-" Yukikaze and Rinko were both cut off from the conversation when hands wrapped around their mouths.

"We got 'em." Said a male with a grin and then dragged to the two girls out the back.

"Hmmm. What's taking them so long?" Y/n asked out loud as he looked at the sky that started to darken.

Rinko and Yukikaze were then dragged to a dark alley that was not far from where the toilet was. Their eyes widened when they saw that they were surrounded by a gang of Demons and Ogres. One Ogre licked his lips as he looked at Rinko.

"I got the one with the big tits." He said with a grin and reached towards her.

"Oi. The Boss said no touching them. He wants to personally train them, so hands-off." A Demon said with a serious tone and the Ogre grunted in response but ultimately backed off.

Rinko and Yukikaze began to thrash around as a white van pulled up.

"Load 'em boys." The Demon said with a smirk and gagged the two women.

The back doors then opened and they then tossed the two girls in...

And then...


	7. Chapter 7

"Alright! We're moving out!" A demon said as they prepared to leave the dark alley with Yukikaze and Rinko in the white van.

"We need to do something!" Tetsurou whisper shouted as he and Y/n watched the white van starting up.

'Hmmm....This could work in my favour. With these chumps leading me to their boss, I might find HIM.' Y/n thought and then pointed. "What's that?"

"Huh?" Tetsurou asked and then look where Y/n was pointing to.

Y/n then chopped his neck and Tetsurou fell unconscious onto his face on the floor.

"That's it. Sleep well. Who knows, a hooker or an Orc might have their way with your unconscious body." Y/n said to himself and the van started to leave the dark area.

He took a giant leap, cracking the ground in the process and he landed on the roof. Y/n then began to follow the van while parkouring over the buildings. It was not long until the van to a stop at an abandoned warehouse that was far outside of the city. Swiftly, he made his into the warehouse where he then hid in the shadows.

'Hmm. An abandoned building. Check. Far out of the public eye. Check. If this person was a Demon or at least smart, he would've taken the two below. Oh well. As long as I get the information I want.' Y/n thought and the sound of a car pulling up was heard. 

The metal doors opened up with a loud creak and a limo drove in. Out of the limo stepped an overweight man with brown hair and a big chin. He wore a fancy suit.

'Oh? Well hello there, corrupt politician Yazaki Muneichi. Brother of none other than Rael. They guys whose entire exploded because he had too much cum inside him.' Y/n thought with a smirk.

"Well? Did you get them?" Yazaki asked impatiently. 

"We got the girls." An Orc said with a grunt.

"And? What about the guy?! I wanted him as well! He killed my brother. I'm gonna make him watch as fuck these two in front of him." Yazaki shouted with a scowl.

"Don't worry boss. I made sure to leave some men to look for the guy." A demon said and they opened the van to reveal the gagged Rinko and Yukikaze.

"Oh? Well hello there titty monster." Yazaki said with a smirk as he looked at Rinko whose eyes widened.

The doors then opened once again and a few demons walked in with Tetsurou on one of their shoulders.

"We found him, boss. He was sleepin' in the dirt not far from where the girls were taken."

Rinko and Yukikaze's eyes widened when they saw the unconscious Tetsurou. The Ogre then threw Tetsurou on the floor in front of Rinko and Yukikaze and he stirred awake.

"Hold titty-chan and the loser." Yazaki ordered and a few of his grunts did what they were told.

One buff Ogre held Tetsurou and made him watch as Yazaki started to rip off Rinko's clothes as she began to thrash around, trying her best to shake loose of the grunts' grip but failed. Yazaki began to fiddle with his pants and her eyes widened with tears flowing down her cheeks. Yukikaze glared at Yazaki in pure hatred as she too tried to break loose. Once Yazaki had dropped his pants and boxers, revealing his sad and small member, he looked at Tetsurou with a smirk.

"Don't do it, you bastard!" He shouted and Yazaki took out a small syringe from his jacket pocket.

Yazaki then stuck the needle in Rinko's neck and injected the liquid into her. After a few seconds had gone by, Rinko's breathing started to increase and her cheeks flushed red. Yazaki smirked and then forcefully grabbed her thighs to open up her legs. Feeling his hands on her body, a loud moan escaped Rinko's lips and her juices began to uncontrollably flow down her thighs.

"Ah~. It seems like you are ready. You boys can have your way with tiny tits." He said with a creepy smile and all the thugs looked at Yukikaze hungrily.

"No! NOO!!" Yukikaze shouted as they began to rip her clothes off.

Yazaki lined up his small cock with Rinko's drooling cunt. She laid her back and tears flowed down her cheeks.

'Y/n....Save me please...'

" **Darkness Descends**." Said a distorted voice.

**(A/N: Think Spectre of Black Ops 3 or 4)**

Suddenly, all the lights were then destroyed and the warehouse was covered in darkness. The only lights that could be seen was that of the limo.

"Oi. The hell is this?" Yazaki asked trying his best to keep a brave face but failing. "Check it out." He said as he stood up and began to frantically look around.

One Demon walked up to him but then his eyes widen when a black sword made out of fire pierced his chest. He then coughed out blood and the sword was pulled out of him. The Demon's body landed with a thud that alerted the others.

"What the hell?!" Yazaki said with fear written all over his face.

A loud gagging sound was heard and all attention was turned to where Yukikaze was. Their eyes widened when they saw two swords of black fire dug into a Demon and an Ogre's necks. They saw something move from behind her and then it was gone again.

"Heee! Don't let him get me!" Yazaki shouted with a girlish voice and fell onto his butt.

More and more Demons then began to drop to the floor with either the stomachs cut wide open and their insides spilled out or beheaded and a fountain of blood gushed out from their necks. Yazaki swiftly stood up and ran to the limo but then shouted in pain when a blade of black fire went through his right leg.

" **Stealth speed and surprise.** " Said the distorted voice and Yazaki's eyes widened when a person wearing a futuristic armour appeared in front of him.

The person then stabbed a fire sword into Yazaki's arm and then stuck him to the limo. Ignoring the wailing Yazaki, the person then made his way to Rinko and squatted next to her. She tensed up when the mask on the person began to peel off.

"Are you alright, Rinko?" Y/n asked in concern and her eyes widened.

"Y/n?" She said softly and then lunged into his chest. "I thought that...I...I"

"Shhh. It's alright now. I am here." Y/n said holding her tightly and gently stroked her head.

Even though the aphrodisiac was still in effect, her breathing increasing, she held onto him tightly. If she were to let go, she was afraid that he might disappear. Tetsurou made his way to Yukikaze and handed her some of his clothes. Yukikaze said nothing and made her way with Tetsurou trailing behind her towards the hugging Rinko and Y/n.

"Can you watch her just for a second?" Y/n asked Yukikaze with a gentle tone that made her heart beat faster.

"Y-Yeah."

"Thanks. I need to have a talk with our corrupt politician. Rinko...I'll be right back." Y/n said softly.

Rinko held onto him tightly before ultimately letting him go. Y/n then stood up and his nano-bot armour all went to his right arm. He then took off his top, showing off his perfectly sculpted body and gave it to Rinko, who shyly covered herself. Once Y/n turned around, a dark smirk made its way onto his face as he looked at Yazaki.

"So....How is it going?" Y/n asked with a smile on his face as he twisted the sword in Yazaki's hand, making him scream out in pain. "We can do this the hard way....or the extremely hard way, if you catch my drift. You wouldn't want to end like your brother now, do we?"

"So it was you who killed him?!" Yazaki asked with a glare but then whimpered in pain.

"Yip. Twas me. He had so much cum and tenti-cocks in that made him explode into pieces!" Y/n said with a grin and then turned serious. "I'll ask once. Where is he? Where is the Incubus King Ryuji Kuroi?" He asked with a serious tone and he twisted the sword.

"I...I don't know where he is?" Yazaki said softly and Y/n clicked his teeth before looking at Rinko who held onto Yukikaze.

"I must thank you." Y/n said softly so that the others couldn't hear. "You made my plan a success and for that, I thank you. Now. I doubt Japan will miss you corrupt stanky ass." He said with a dark smirk and then a blade made of black fire appeared in his hand. "Rinko. Yukikaze. Tetsuri. Look away." He said with a serious face.

"It's Tetsurou." He said softly and they all looked away.

Yazaki then gave out a high pitched scream when Y/n had plunged his deep into his sack, the blade going straight the door of the limo.

"Rinko. Yukikaze. Shiranui. They are all mine." Y/n said looking to his left where no one was. "You will never get them. Because....I will find you, Ryuji Kuroi. And when I do, you will regret being born." He said coldly and then stabbed Yazaki in the head.

Y/n then left Yazaki's dead body and made his way to Rinko. He then cupped her cheeks and looked deep into her eyes.

"Let's go home....together." He said with a smile and she nodded her head.

"Yeah."  
  
  
  
  
  


Not far from the abandoned warehouse, stood a lone mand in the dense forest with a smirk on his face. He was a tall dark-skinned man with a handsome face with white hair. 

A smirk graced his lips and he chuckled softly.

"You're a very interesting person, Hell Knight-san. We'll see. I'll make sure to make those three my personal slaves." 

He then turned on his heel and walked deeper into the forest before disappearing.

////////////////////////////////////

It was midnight now and Y/n laid on his bed, staring at his right hand then seem to disappear and then reappear. 

"Hmm. That camouflage was a good idea. Not it was so funny seeing all their faces." Y/n said to himself with a chuckle.

He then laid back down and closed his eyes, but before he could doze off, there was a knock on his door.

"Come in!" He said and the door opened up to reveal a blushing Rinko.

"Uhm....Hey, Y/n." She said softly and he sat up on his bed.

"Rinko? What's up?"

"...I couldn't sleep after what had happened today...So....I was wondering if I could lay with you?" She asked softly and he smiled at her.

"Yeah. Sure, come on." He said opening up the blanket.

She blushed a little when she saw that he had no top on. Rinko then climbed on the bed and turned so that her back was towards him.

"Hey...Uhm, Y/n..."

"Yeah?"

"G-Good night, Y/n." She said softly and Y/n closed his eyes with a smile.

"Goodnight, Rinko." He said and then closed his eyes.

After a few minutes of laying in silence, Rinko turned to the closed Y/n and then crawled to him. She then looked at his lips and then slowly leaned in. Her lips touched his and Rinko's face went red. She kept her lips against for a few seconds and then backed away.

"Rinko? What was that for?" Y/n asked softly and her eyes widened.

"EH?! U-Uh...You were awake?" She asked shocked and Y/n sat up.

"Yeah. I don't sleep at this time. When I was in the Dark Realm, I only slept a few hours so I could be more active." He said and she began to fidget around.

"I....Uhm...I...just wanted to thank for today...I was just about to...you know...and then you saved me in the nick of time. So that's why..."

Once again she slowly leaned in and Y/n had cupped her cheeks. Their lips touched and Rinko melted into it. Her body moved on her own and she sat on his lap, Y/n's arms wrapped around Rinko's waist as hers snaked around his neck. Rinko surprised herself when she stuck her tongue in his mouth. The kiss quickly became heated.

No longer thinking about her love for her younger brother, but instead, the memories of Y/n saving her came rushing back to her. Slowly she began grind on his lap and then she separated from him with a string of saliva connecting them.

"Y/n...I-" She was then cut off when Y/n put a finger to her lips and shook his head.

"No. Rinko. Not tonight. You were nearly raped and you're clearly not thinking straight. Get a good night's sleep and when you've made your decision, I will hear you out." He said with a soft tone and he cupped her cheek.

She took his hand in hers and then nodded her head. Y/n smiled and then pecked her lips. Rinko then laid down with her head on his chest and his arms wrapped around her. 

'Perhaps I can make come to my side with her own volition. She seemed to have fallen for me...Maybe...I...' He thought and then looked at his room door.

Yukikaze leaned against the door with her hand over her heart. A sad and guilty look was plastered on her face.

'Rinko...you...'


	8. Chapter 8

Came morning, Rinko turned over and her eyes groggily opened to see an empty space in the bed. A red tint made its way onto her cheeks as the memories of the night before came back to her. She put a finger on a lip and a smile graced them. She hugged Y/n's pillow and began to roll around while squealing like a little school-girl. But then, she stopped and sat up straight on Y/n's bed with wide eyes.

'Tetsurou...'

Her younger brother's name rang in her head. She shook her head.

'No...I made my decision...' She thought and then got off her bed.

There was a knock at the door and Rinko wondered who it was. She made her way to the door and then opened it.

"Oh? Rinko-chan?" Shiranui asked a little surprised but then a smirk made its way onto her lips. "Ara. Ara, ara. I see what is going on." She said and Rinko began to blush.

"Uhm..Uh...W-What do you mean, Shiranui-san?" Rinko replied nervously.

"Y/n is a Hell Knight. I'm pretty he was good with his hands, right?" Shiranui said with a nudge and Rinko turned even redder.

"S-Shiranui-san! W-We didn't do anything, okay!"

Shiranui then raised an eyebrow at Rinko's words.

'Huh? He didn't do anything to Rinko? That is strange even for him.' She thought and then looked straight into Rinko's eyes, making her tense up a little. "So? Did anything interesting happen yesterday? I was going to come and ask Y/n because Yukikaze and Tetsurou were acting strange." Shiranui said with a small frown.

The memories of her and Yukikaze's capture replayed in Rinko's head and it made her feel a little sick....

But....

Y/n's smile then came to mind and a red tint made its way onto her face. Sighing softly, Rinko invited Shiranui into Y/n's room where they sat on the bed and Rinko began to explained the events of the day before. Shiranui frowned a little as she heard the details of their date. She had to admit, she was a little jealous hearing Rinko talk about Y/n with a wide smile on her face.

'Why hasn't Goshujin-sama taken me out on a date yet?' Shiranui thought frustrated but then smiled none the less. "I see. Well, I'm gonna go check on Yukikaze and Tetsurou. Take your time about this whole experience. It can be very traumatizing." She sai with a smile and Rinko nodded her head.

"Thank you, Shiranui-san....Uhm..."

"Hm? What is it?"

"D-Do you....Do think Y/n......Nevermind." Rinko said with a shake of her head and Shiranui got up from the bed before leaving the room.

Rinko then laid down on the bed and looked at the empty space. She ran her hand across the sheets and then smiled to herself.

'Yeah....I've made my decision.'

Meanwhile, Y/n roamed the halls of the Academy and made his way to the training room. He raised an eyebrow when he heard noises coming from within. Softly and quietly, he made his way inside the room and was a little bit surprised when he saw Sakura wielding two daggers, slashing through dummies and dodging lasers that shot towards her. She wore an orange Taimanin suit that had silver armoured accents and the suit resembled a very short dress.

Sweat dripped down her forehead as she weaved through the lasers while slashing at the dummies. Once the last dummy was cut down, the lasers stopped firing and she put her hands on her knees to catch her breath. She then yelped out loud when Y/n began to clap.

"Wow. I must say that you are very good." Y/n said out loud and her eyes widened. "So. How long have you been training for?" He asked and she began to fidget around nervously.

"Uhm...Uh...."

"Don't worry. I won't tell your sister about this."

Sighing softly and dropping her head, Sakura spoke.

"For a few weeks now. Its just that.....I don't want Asagi to be overwhelmed by enemies, so I want to be there to protect her back." Sakura said determinedly and Y/n couldn't help but snicker softly.

'Yeah, I'm sure you two wouldn't be so easily captured if you two are a team.' He thought sarcastically and rolled his eyes but smiled nonetheless. "How about this. You won't get much experience fighting dummies. How about I take out onto the field for real experience." Y/n said with a smirk and her eyes widened.

"R-Reall?!" She nearly shouted but then gulped when Y/n looked at her with a serious face.

"It would be no joke, Sakura. You would need to kill to survive. Can you handle that?"

Sakura then looked down. The thought of taking another life just made her feel a little sick to her stomach.

"If not for you, then for Asagi."

Hearing her sister's name made her eyes go wide.

'He's right. I'm doing this Taimanin training for Igawa. It is for her sake.' Steeling herself, Sakura looked at him with a serious face. "Ok. I am in."

Y/n smiled in satisfaction. If his plan went successfully, not only would he get Sakura on his side, but he would be one step closer to claiming Asagi as his own.

"Good. Then after class, meet me in front of the academy." Y/n said and she nodded her head.

"Hai!" She said seriously.

Y/n then turned around and made his way to the door but then looked over his shoulder.

"Don't be late for class." He said and her eyes widened.

"Oh, shit!" She shouted and ran to the shower room.

It was not long before Y/n had reached his classroom and sat down in his seat.

"Goodmorning, Asagi." Y/n said with a smile as he looked next to him.

Asagi turned beet red and she began to rub her thighs together.

"U-Uhm....Good morning, Y/n." Asagi said with a small smile on her face.

"Are you okay? You look a little flushed." Y/n said in concern and put their foreheads together making her even redder than she already was. "Goodness, Asagi you are burning up. Shouldn't you go see the nurse?" He asked her and she frantically shook her head.

"Hey, back off from Asagi!" Kyousuke said angrily and pushed Y/n away from Asagi.

"K-Kyousuke?!" Asagi asked as Kousuke grabbed Y/n's collar.

"You have been real touchy with Asago lately and it's really working on my nerves." Kyousuke said angrily and the entire class stood up from their seats.

"Oh? Is that right?" Y/n asked with a tilt of his head and Kyousuke's eye twitched. "Then what are you gonna do about it, Orc boy?"

That really set Kyousuke off. He then gave Y/n a right hook across the face and Y/n fell to the ground.

"Kyousuke!" Asagi shouted with wide eyes and ran to Y/n's side. "How could you do that to Y/n?! He was just seeing if I was okay!" She said and Kyousuke looked at her shocked.

"But, Asagi-" He was then cut off.

"Sawaki-san. I will not tolerate violence in my class." Oboro said with a serious tone. "Asagi. Please take Y/n to the infirmary." She said and Asagi nodded her head.

"Come on, Y/n." Asagi said and then looked at Kyousuke. "I'm very disappointed in you."

With that, Asagi and Y/n made their way to the infirmary.

"I'm so sorry about that, Y/n. I don't know what came over him." Asagi said apologetically and Y/n shook his head.

"Don't worry about it. It's not your fault." Y/n said with a weak smile and they entered the infirmary.

"Shizuru. Are you in here?" Asagi called out and then there were the sounds of shuffling.

"Give a second!" A female called out and then one of the curtains opened up.

There stood a youthful-looking adult woman with a voluptuous woman couple with large breasts and wide hips. She had waist-length blonde hair tied into twin tails and she had green eyes and glasses.

"Ah. Asagi-chan and..." Shizuru then gained a smirk as she looked at Y/n. "Oh? You must be Demon-san that joined us. I must say, you are handsome than I thought you would be." She said as she walked up to him with a sway in her wide hips.

'Well hello there~' Y/n thought licking his lips.

"Kyousuke punch Y/n and his lip was cut open." Asagi explained and Shizuru looked at Y/n with a raised eyebrow.

But then a smirk made its way onto her face and she showed Y/n to one of the beds. Asagi sat next to Y/n on the bed while Shizuru doctored his lip.

"So, what's your name handsome~?" Shizuru asked with a flirty tone and Asagi frowned a little.

"Ah. Where are my manners? I'm Y/n L/n. And you are?"

"Kosaka Shizuru. The Nurse of the academy and best infiltrator of the Taimanin."

"Oh? Infiltrator, huh? I think I could use your help with something."

"Oh? And what would that be?" Shizuru asked intrigued and Asagi's ears perked up.

"Ever heard of Seishu Academy?" He asked and she tilted her head.

"Uhm...I don't think so."

"It is a school that trains and fosters young elites in a British style, old fashion environment. But that is just the front. The true purpose of the School is to create female sex slaves and turn some of the students into Demons." Y/n explained and Asagi felt sick to her stomach.

"How do you know all of this?" Shizuru asked a little suspicious.

"Did you forget? I defected from the Demons and I have other sources." Y/n said and Shizuru hummed in response.

"Well then, count me in. It sounds really interesting." She said and then finished with his lip. "That's it. All better now."

"Thanks for this, Shizuru." Asagi said with a grateful tone and Shizuru nodded her head.

"Yeah. No problem. Come again." She said as Asagi and Y/n made their way out.

"Be seeing you...Real soon." Y/n said with a smirk and Shizuru licked her lips.

Y/n and Asagi walked through the school halls in relative silence.

"Hey...Uhm...Y/n. Sorry about Kyousuke." Asagi said softly and Y/n smiled a little.

"I said don't worry about it. I would do something like that. Kyousuke is very lucky to have a woman like you." He said and then Asagi turned red.

"W-What do you mean a woman like me?" She asked softly and Y/n stopped in his tracks.

Asagi stopped and they both looked at each other.

"You are beautiful, Asagi. A gentle soul and would do anything for their comrades. Ever since I was in the Dark World, I never had any comrades...Until now." Y/n said and he stood closer to Asagi. "Ever since coming to this place, I have enjoyed every moment of it."

Y/n now stood right in front of Asagi, their bodies only inches away from one another.

"Y/n....I..." Asagi started and they leaned closer.

"Asagi...."

Y/n then cupped Asagi's cheeks and slowly, the two leaned in.

'Oh no.' Asagi thought and deep inside her, Kage smirked. 'I'm sorry...Kyousuke.' She thought and then...

Their lips touched. Asagi tensed up as she felt his lips against his and her heart felt like it was going to break. She finally betrayed Kyousuke. Asagi's arms snaked around Y/n's neck and deepened the kiss. Y/n put his hands firmly on Asagi's hips and pulled her into his body. Asagi's eyes widened and she swiftly pulled away from Y/n.

"I...I-I..." She wanted to say but then she turned around and ran away.

A dark smirk then made its way onto Y/n's face and he turned around.

'The seeds have been sown. It is only a matter of time until she comes to me willingly.' He thought and then walked away.

Asagi wasn't far though. She stood with her back against the wall and her hand over her chest.

'I can't believe I did that...with Y/n. I'm with Kyousuke! Why?! Isn't Y/n with Oboro? So why did he kiss me? I mean I saw him...doing lewd things with her in the classroom.' Asagi thought and her thighs began to rub together. 'Oboro was moaning so loudly as he ravaged her body...Oh, Y/n...'

Her hand then slipped between her legs and she slowly began to rub her clothed sex. A moan escaped her lips but she covered her mouth with her hand. She wanted to desperately dig her finger knuckle deep into her cunt but she was then cut off when the bell rang. Asagi then ran away as the students began to fill the halls of the school.

////////////////////////////////////

Y/n stood outside of the academy with arms crossed and eyes closed. A small smile made its way onto Y/n's face.

'Almost there. At this rate, my plan will be successful. All I need to do now is Infiltrate Seishu academy and also find the factory where the clones are made. Then it is onto Black and Ryuji.' He thought and was cut out of his thoughts when he heard fast-paced footsteps heading his way.

"L/n-kun~! I'm am here!" Sakura shouted and she stopped by him.

"Alright. Sakura." Y/n started with a serious tone and she gulped nervously. "What you are about to do is very dangerous. You will have to kill Demons and maybe humans as well. You will need to steel yourself. Can you take another life?"

"......Hai....." Sakura said seriously and she balled her trembling hand.

"Alright. Let's go." He said picking up a guitar case.

"What's that?"

"Weapons, duh. You wanna fight barehanded?" Y/n asked with a roll of his eyes and they began to walk to the station. "The problem with you Taimanin is that you are always caught unawares. That leads to your capture and eventually, you are raped multiple times before you are broken and then sold off as a sex slave. I've seen it so many times. The fact that your guys protect humanity yet still get caught is kinda embarrassing don't you think?"

"I...I don'-"

"Don't worry about it. What I'm gonna teach is something the Academy never would. I will teach you how to escape any situation with just your bare hands."

"O-Ok..." Sakura nodded her head timidly and they boarded the train.

After an hour had gone by, Y/n and Sakura made got off the train at Tokyo train station. As soon as they stepped off, Y/n took a deep breath through the nose.

"Ah~. I love the smell of this city. It's so clean and fresh." Y/n said with a wide smile on his face.

Sakura seeing his smile blushed a little.

"...U-Uhm...So where to?" She asked him.

"To a Nice place called Yomihara. It reeks of cum and it is full of the sounds of sex and rape. It sickens me to the core." Y/n said with a scowl on his face.

Trailing behind just a little ways, Y/n and Sakura made their way to the underground city. Instantly, Y/n covered his nose with a disgusted expression.

'I would prefer being back at the academy where we are surrounded by trees, but I need to get used to this smell. My future plan demands it.' Y/n thought and they began to walk through the dark alleyways. "Shh. You hear that?" Y/n asked softly and Sakura tilted her head a little.

"Hear what?"

"Listen closer..."

Sakura then kept quiet and focused her ears. In the distance, they could hear the sounds of what either sounded like moaning or screaming before loud gagging was heard.

"And those are our first victims." Y/n said and they walked closer to the gagging sounds.

Y/n put the guitar bag down and opened it to reveal Murasama and Sakura's dual tantos.

"You're gonna need your weapons for this test." Y/n said handing Sakura her weapons and she changed into her Taimanin outfit.

The two then walked deeper into the alley and Y/n was disgusted at the sight before him. There stood a group of Demons and monsters in the middle of it was a lone woman. She was completely at their mercy as they ravaged her body and mouth. Sakura gasped softly and she felt sick to her stomach. Two Demons thrust their cocks into her pussy and her ass while an Orc shoved his entire length down her throat.

"See that. That is what this world is about." Y/n said with a cold but disgusted tone as he gripped his sword tighter. 'That is right. This is what the world about...No...This entire universe. It's all fucked....I'll make my job to tone this hell hole into something pure.'

"Oh my god." Sakura then covered her mouth and turned to look away.

"Don't look away. Watch them." Y/n ordered coldly and stood behind Sakura, making her look at the woman and the Demons as they raped her.

The woman was a gagging mess as the Orc roughly thrust his member into her mouth, creating a very large bulge on her throat. The two Demons raping the woman from behind cummed repeatedly into her, making her stomach bulge as if she was pregnant. Their cum came spilling out of her holes.

"That is what you must slay. Those Demons wouldn't show you Taimanin any mercy. They wouldn't care if they raped you multiple times or make you into a living Incubator. What if that was your sister? Would you just sit here and watch as they break her...or will you do something?" Y/n asked and Sakura's eyes widened.

She then pictured Asagi in the middle of the Demons and she gripped her tantos tightly. With trembling steps, she slowly walked to the group. The Demons stopped with their activities when they saw Sakura walking towards them.

"Oi. Lookey here boys. We got another one who wants to join the fun." A demon said with a smirk and they began to surround Sakura.

Sakura's hands trembled when she saw their bulging cocks and their hungry gazes. She gave out a warcry and charged forward with her weapon...

But her eyes widened when an Orc easily caught her weapon. He held onto her weapon tightly and tears began to flow down her cheeks at the thought of what they would do to her.

The Orc then pushed her down and she began to flail around but it was useless because they all held her limbs tightly. A sigh left Y/n's lips and he shook his head in disappointment.

'Just like her sister. Weak-willed. It seems more training and coercion is needed.' He thought and then walked up to the group.

The Orc then smirked and his hands trailed down her barely covered crotch but then their eyes widened when a red blur flew past their eyes and the Orc's hand flew into the dark sky.

"Tsk Tsk tsk. That's no good boys." Y/n said with a smirk as he shouldered his crimson blade.

The Orc screamed out in pain as went on his knees as he stared at his stumps for hands. The other Demons and monsters charged at Y/n and he grinned sadistically. One by one they cut down with almost minimal effort. Either beheaded or inside spilled out by his crimson red blade. By the time it was over, it was only the handless Orc that remained.

"That was pathetic, Sakura." Y/n said coldly as he stood over the downed Sakura who's body trembled uncontrollably. "So that what you have chosen, hey? Are Taimanin this weak-willed?! Is your sister like this too?!" He shouted and Sakura glared at him.

"She's not weak-willed! Asagi is the strongest person I've ever seen! You don't know anything about her! And I'm strong as well!"

"Really? Then prove it to me." Y/n said handing her a tanto and then went behind the Orc. "Kill him. Prove to me that you are worthy to be by Asagi's side."

Sakura groggily stood up and gripped the tanto in two hands. The Orc looked at her with a pleading look.

"P-Please don't." he said and her eyes widened.

Slowly her hand began to drop...

But then...

She turned her head slightly and looked at the woman that was covered in cum. Most leaking out of her pussy. Her eyes were lifeless. She then turned to Orc with a frightful glare that made him literally shit his pants.

"Please....? Please...? PLEASE?! WHEN SHE WAS BEGGING YOU TO STOP, DID YOU?! HUH?! YOU FUCKER!!!" Sakura shouted angrily and shoved her tanto deep into the Orc's throat, making him gag out loud as blood furiously leaked from his mouth.

The Orc then fell to the floor trying his best to stop blood but failed as he had no hands. Sakura then sat on his chest and began to repeatedly stab him. Over and over and over again until she was covered in blood. A crazy grin made its way onto her face as she kept stabbing and Y/n couldn't help let a tear loose from his eye.

'I'm *sniff* so proud of her.' He thought wiping the tear away and the helped Sakura away from the dead Orc. "Ok, Sakura. That is enough."

"Can we find more?!" Sakura asked with a crazy grin and Y/n chuckled softly.

"Oh yeah. I know where we can find more." Y/n said with a smirk looking at the bloody Sakura.

/////////////////////////////////

By the time Y/n and Sakura had made their way to the academy, it was already night and the sky was covered in darkness.

"...and did you see his face when I cut his cock off?! It was so hilarious!" Sakura said with a grin on her face and Y/n couldn't help but shake his head with a smile.

"Remember, Sakura. This is our little secret. You can't tell anyone about what we did today, alright?"

"Hai, Hai! No problem!" She said energetically.

"It will be very soon until you become a full-fledged Taimanin. Just continue as you are now and you'll be timing up with Asagi real soon." Y/n said and she frantically nodded her head.

After they had entered the academy, Y/n and Sakura went to the locker rooms to shower the grime and dirt of the Yomihara off their bodies. Once he was finished with his shower, Y/n made his way to his room and was a little surprised when he entered.

"I have made my decision." Rinko said and she opened her legs to reveal her dripping wet cunt.

"I want you...I want you to make me forget about my love for Tetsurou...I want you, Y/n." She said opening her arms and invited him in. "Come to me." She said with a smile.

Y/n took off his top with a smirk on his face and he then got on his bed before crawling up to Rinko to capture her lips. Rinko's arms snaked around Y/n's neck to deepen the kiss as his hands trailed up and down her body. She moaned into the kiss when Y/n cupped her big breasts and began to slowly fondle them, making her nipples hard under his touch.

Rinko's face turned redder than it already was when she felt Y/n's bulge rub against her crotch and slowly, she began to grind against him, feeling his hard member rub against her clit and her juices flowing down her slit and her second hole uncontrollably. The kiss quickly became more heated as their lust grew for one another, so much so that drool ran down both of their chins.

Y/n separated from the kiss with a string of saliva connecting him and instead began to pepper Rinko's neck with kisses. She tilted her head so he could get more of her collar bone and she ran her fingers through his hair. Once he was done with her neck, he began to kiss lower and lower until he reached her areola. Rinko closed her eyes and a soft moan escaped her lips when Y/n took her hardened nipple into his mouth.

While sucking on her right nipple, he used his right hand to fondle her left boob also tugging and pinching the nipple between his fingers. More moans escaped Riko's lips as Y/n switched between each boob and she softly repeated Y/n's name, over and over. After a few minutes of sucking on her breasts, he began to slowly kiss down her stomach, Rinko's breathing increasing as he kissed further down towards her dripping snatch. Once he was between her legs, Rinko spread them further so Y/n could get more access. Once he saw her glistening lips, Y/n took in a big whiff of her scent.

"Hmm~. It smells so nice. It smells so erotic." Y/n said with a smirk and Rinko turned redder.

"D-Don't sniff me-Aaaah~!" She moaned out when she felt Y/n run his tongue from the bottom of her slit all the way up to her engorged clit.

Y/n gripped Rinko's thighs tightly, but not too tight, and gave her sex long licks, tasting her love nectar. Rinko gripped Y/n's head and pushed him further in between her legs. Y/n didn't deny her pushing and went deeper in. Rinko's back arched and a loud moan escaped her lips, her juices now leaking like a faucet when she felt Y/n's tongue plunge deep inside her folds.

"Oh~ Y/n~. It feels good~! Aaaah~!!!" Rinko said through her moans as felt Y/n's rough organ rub against her velveteen walls.

Rinko crossed her legs around Y/n's head and ran her fingers through her head, slowly reaching her climax. Her eyes then widened and she let out a shriek of pleasure when Y/n took her swollen nub between his lips and pressed softly. Suddenly, her juices came gushing out like a waterfall onto Y/n's face, who happily lapped up her nectar.

Y/n then sat up between Rinko's legs and swiftly dropped his pants along with his boxers. She gulped nervously when she saw the size of Y/n's cock. It was basically a third leg and put any Orc or Ogre to shame.

"Are you ready?" Y/n asked with a husky tone and she nodded her head.

Y/n lined up his length Rinko's drooling cunt and slowly pushed in, tensing up as she felt her lips being spread wide. Y/n then took Rinko's hands in his in a lover's hold and looked at her with a warm smile that just made her heart melt. She nodded her head and he pushed further in, breaking through the barrier and her eyes clenched shut as blood leaked from the crevice of their connection.

To distract from the pain his monstrous cock was causing, Y/n began to pepper her neck and breasts with kisses. Rinko, although in pain, enjoyed the gesture and tilted her head to the side so he could get more of her neck. Once the pain had subsided, Rinko gave a little thrust of her hips to signal him to move. Slowly and gently, Y/n pulled back until only the tip of his cock was still in her and then slid back in. A soft moan escaped her lips as Rinko felt his member fill her insides up and she held Y/n's hands tighter.

Slowly but surely, Rinko's moans of pain turned into ones of pleasure, feeling his hot meat stick rub her hot walls. Y/n had to admit, her insides felt so nice and tight around his cock so much so that he accidentally thrust his entire member into Rinko. Feeling his cock reach her deepest part, Rinko threw her head back with a loud moan, eyes rolled to the back of her head and tongue sticking out as she climaxed on his pelvis.

"Are you alright, Rinko?" Y/n in concern and used his one hand to stroke her cheek.

Rinko then looked at him with a lust-filled gaze.

"Fuck me, Y/n. Fuck me until I can no longer walk." She said and Y/n looked a little surprised but nodded none the less.

Once again, he drew his hips back until only the tip was inside, but this time, Y/n's hips flew forward, the tip of his cock penetrated her cervix and kissed the back of her womb, pushing back a little. Rinko's eyes widened in pure pleasure and immediately she climaxed once again. Y/n began to roughly thrust into Rinko's already sopping wet cunt and her moans now shouts of pure unbridled pleasure. Feeling Rinko's tight inside grip him like a vice, it was not long before Y/n had reached his end. By the time he did though, Rinko had already climaxed a numerous amount of times.

"Rinko. I'm cumming." Y/n said through grunts and began to slow the pace of thrusts.

"Inside. I want it inside~! I want to feel your cum inside my womb~!" Rinko shouted as she locked her legs around his waist.

With one last hard thrust, making sure to bury his entire length inside her while also creating a very huge bulge on her belly, Y/n blew his load, painting Rinko's insides white. Rinko and Y/n were a panting mess and then they looked at each other before smashing their lips together. After a lengthy and heated make-out, they separated from each other with a string of saliva connecting them.

"That...was amazing..." Rinko said with a smile and cupped Y/n's cheeks. "I....I love you Y/n..." She said with a bright smile and Y/n held her hand that was on his cheek.

"Yeah...I love you too, Rinko......Rinko I-" Y/n was about to say but he was then cut off when the door was opened.

Rinko's eyes then widened in shock when she saw a familiar person by the door.

"I.....I want you to have sex with me as well..." The person said.

"Yukikaze?!" Rinko asked shocked as she saw her best friend standing naked by the door.

"I've seen how you look at Rinko and how she looks at you. I want that as well." Yukikaze said slowly walking towards the bed.

"Yukikaze? I thought you wanted Tetsurou." Rinko said with a frown on her face.

"I thought I did...But seeing you two all lovely Dovey on the day we had the date...You made me jealous. Tetsurou doesn't even know that I love him. That's why....I want what you have." Yukikaze said and then sat on the bed.

Y/n then looked at Rinko who looked deep in thought. And then a smile made its way onto her face.

"I wouldn't mind a threesome. I've always wanted to have one with you and Tetsurou, but now I want to have one with Y/n." Rinko said with a lust-filled smile and sat up on the bed.

A moan escaped her lips when Y/n pulled out of her and buckets of his cum came spilling out from her pussy. Rinko awed at the amount and then scooped up a hand full. She brought it to her mouth and took a big whiff before taking the entire amount into her mouth.

"Hmmm~" Rinko hummed and she swallowed it all, gulping loudly as the hot cum went down her throat. "It's so hot and is filling my insides." She said rubbing her stomach.

Rinko then got up and laid Yukikaze on her back before sitting behind her and putting her head on her lap. Y/n looked at the nervous Yukikaze while stroking his cock to its full glory.

"Be gentle with her, N/n." Rinko said and he nodded his head with a smirk.

"I'll try to be." He said and then lined up his length with Yukikaze's small sex.

Yukikaze clenched her teeth as she felt Y/n's huge cock part her pussy lips and she began to shake her head frantically.

"It won't fit. It won't fit. It won't fi-AAAAHHH!!!" Yukikaze screamed out loud when Y/n plunged his entire length into her petite body.

Blood leaked from the crevice of their connection and Yukikaze grit her teeth in pain. Not waiting for her to adjust, Y/n began to thrust at a medium pace. Rinko held Yukikaze's balled fists with a smile on her face. And then, Yukikaze's eyes widened when Rinko smashed her lips against hers. Reaching forward, Y/n tugged and pulled on Yukikaze's small breasts while also taking Rinko's breasts into his mouth.

Unknown to Rinko and Yukikaze, that they were being watched as they were fucked by Y/n. Y/n smirked a little knowing that someone was watching them through the small opening of the door. Tetsurou sat on the floor with wide eyes, watching the scene before him with his small cock in his hands as he slowly jerked himself.

'Rinko...a-and Yukikaze? Are having sex with Y/n? Oh god.' Tetsurou thought as he stroked faster and faster.

Yukikaze then yelped softly when Y/n had picked her up off from the bed. He laid down with Yukikaze on his lap and began to thrust upwards into her while pulling her down. Her eyes widened when she saw Tetsurou watching her slutty face as Y/n roughed ploughed her cunt.

'No! Don't look at me Tetsurou~! You watching me get fucked is making me feel strange~! It feels so good~!' Yukikaze thought and she showed Tetsurou a double peace sign along with her slutty face. "Watch me, Tetsurou~! Watch me as Y/n fucks me right in front of you and your sister~! His cock feels so good, Tetsurou~!" She said out loud and Rinko looked over her shoulder to see her little brother frantically stroking his meat by the door.

"Watch us, little brother. Watch us as Y/n makes us feel so good with his big and hard cock that would put any Orc or Ogre to shame~" Rinko said lustfully as she began to massage Rinko's chest while Y/n's speed increased.

Yukikaze was now a wailing mess as she continued to climax with each rough thrust Y/n gave.

"Yukikaze, I'm coming~!" Y/n said through grunts as his hips began to blur.

"Inside~! I want you to cum inside me as you did to Rinko~! Watch me Tetsurou as Y/n fills my insides with his baby making juice~! Watch me, TETSUROU~!!!!" Yukikaze shouted and Y/n gave one hard thrust before blowing his load into her.

Yukikaze looked at Tetsurou with a grin as her belly began to bloat to inhumane sizes. Tetsurou moaned as his cock splurted a small amount of sperm in his hand. He stared at his cum covered hand in shame and then ran away with his pants still hanging by his ankles and cock in his hand. Yukikaze climbed off Y/n's cock and his came gushing out onto his pelvis. She and Rinko smirked and both started to lick his cock and his cum with wide grins on their faces.

"Ara Ara~" A mature voice rang out and they all looked to the door. "I hope you two mind me joining." Shiranui said with a lust filled grin.

Rinko and Yukikaze looked at each with a smirk before turning to Shiranui.

"With pleasure, Okaa-san." They said in synch and pushed Y/n down.

'It's gonna be a long night~' Y/n thought with a smirk on his face as Shiranui straddled his lap.

"Goshujin-sama~" Shiranui coed and then dropped down on his cock.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: This chapter contains exhibition and sort of Netori.

______________________________________________

Almost unnoticeable footsteps could be heard within the halls of Gosha Academy. The sun was still peeking its head out from the mountains that surrounded the academy. What small rays of the land of the sun had received barely light up the dark corridor. The footsteps belonged to Y/n L/n, a Hell Knight that was transferred from his Universe, Universe Zero, to this one...Universe Y/n as he named it.

What this universe didn't count on, was the arrival of this Hell Knight who would shake the very foundations of the Mother Sea who sent him here. Right now at this moment, his destination was set on one place. The Commander's office. Two times he knocked and then there was an answer.

"Enter." The commander, Yamaoto Nobushige said and Y/n walked in. "Ah. L/n. What can I do for you?" He asked and Y/n sat down in the chair in front of the desk.

"I think I've found something potentially dangerous for the world and the Taimanin...And it all leads to Edwin Black." Y/n said and the commander immediately looked serious.

"I'm listening."

"From one of my sources, I've learned that Black is building a cloning machine in the dark Kingdom of Tokyo. It could clone anyone. Taiminin. Demon. Hell Knight...Vampire." Y/n explained and the commander's eyes widened.

"I....see....This is a problem.....What do you need?" The commander asked with a serious tone.

"I just need one person to infiltrate and destroy the machine. It would slow down their progress." Y/n said not telling him the truth.

The truth was, was that the machine was brought from the dark world. And, if it was destroyed, they could just bring another one to this world. The commander sighed softly and then looked at Y/n.

"Who do you want to take with you?"

"I want Oboro with me."

"Just in case, I will be sending a few more with you." The commander said and Y/n's eye twitched slightly.

'Tch. More people. My plan needs only Oboro to create the OFA.' Y/n thought but nodded his head nonetheless. "Alright. Who are they?"

There was then a knock at the door and the commander smiled.

"Ah. That must be them. Come in!" He said and the door opened up to reveal three women and one male. 

The first was a tall woman with very long brown hair and red eyes, she also wore a white Taimanin suit and black metallic knee-high greeves. **(A/N: She doesn't have her prosthetic legs yet.)**

****

The second one was a beautiful fairly-heighted woman with sky blue eyes and black hair. She wore a black Taimamin suit.

****

The third woman Y/n couldn't keep his eyes off. She was a very sexy woman with a very attractive appearance, waist-long indigo-blue hair and red eyes. She wore a white Taimanin suit that showed off plenty of her cleavage.

The man standing calmly in the room was tall and bald in looks to be in his late 20s or 30s. He wore really dark sunglasses.

"L/n. These are four will be your backup. Fuuma Saika. Fuuma Tokiko. Yatsu Murasaki. Yatsu Kurou. They are very good Taimanin and would get the job done."

"Very well then. I expected all of you to follow my orders. We are going up against Edwin Black. He is not to be taken lightly as well as his right-hand man." Y/n said seriously and they nodded their heads.

"When do you we attack?" Tokiko asked and they all looked at him.

"Two days from now under the cover of night. The machine will arrive in the dark Kingdom of Tokyo then. As soon as it enters the building, we will infiltrate it and then destroy the machine."

"How many are we expecting?" Murasaki asked and Y/n furrowed his brows.

"That part is unknown. Edwin Black is known for being very careful. As long as we stay quiet, we won't get caught." Y/n explained and they nodded their head. "Tomorrow, I'll be going to Tokyo to scope out the building."

"Alright then. You all have your orders. You are dismissed." The commander said and they nodded their heads.

After making the way out of the office, the quiet Kurou finally spoke out up.

"So, Hell Knight-san. What's it like being in the base full of your enemies?" He asked and the three females looked at Y/n.

"Please, just Y/n is fine...I don't think that Demons were my allies in the first place...and...I've really grown fond of this place and the people here." Y/n said with a smile.

Tokiko had a smile on her face while the others kept a straight face.

"I see." Kurou said and adjusted his glasses. "Well then. We will be counting on you...Y/n." Kurou said and began to walk away.

"See you later, Y/n-kun." Tokiko said with a wave and walked away along with Murasaki, leaving him and Saika alone.

Saika looked at him directly in his eyes and hers began to glow a little.

"Whatever you are trying to do won't work." Y/n said bluntly but with a smile on his face.

"You are a very strange person, Y/n. Not only don't I feel anything from you, but I can't even tell what you are thinking." Saika said looking at him with a straight face. 

"It is how I was raised...Every day, I trained myself not to show what I was thinking. Every single thing disgusted me in the Dark World. The smell of the semen heavy air...The sounds of screaming, moaning or gagging could be heard everywhere. It was a literal hell. I had to put so many women out of their miseries....Their eyes....Blank...Either lifeless or too corrupted by pleasure. Even to this day, it makes me sick knowing that I am a Demon." Y/n said with blank eyes.

As Saika looked Y/n's face, she couldn't but feel sorry for him. Sure she's heard the stories about how the Demons and Monsters either turn women into cubes **(A/N: No joke. They actually do that.)** and living incubators where eggs are inserted into them. Her cold persona quickly crumbling as Y/n continued to tell his story, lying at some places so she could feel something for him. Y/n sighed softly and then rubbed his head.

"Oh, who am I kidding. You Taimanin don't really care about our struggles. All you think is that we are abominations who are only made to rape and impregnate." Y/n said with a small chuckle and turned to walk away. "I'll see you later, Fuuma-san."

Something then just made Saika lunge her hand forward to grab his shoulder. Y/n turned his head slightly to look at Saika.

"Uhm....I may not know what you have gone through...But...If you need a shoulder...I can lend you mine." Saika said in a tenderly way and Y/n smiled slightly.

"Thank you...Fumma-san." Y/n said and she shook her head.

"Call me, Saika and I'll call you Y/n-sama. Is that acceptable?" She asked politely and Y/n nodded his head.

"Very well then. Saika." 

Y/n and Saika then began to walk off and talked about various things that came to mind. Mostly about his experience in this new Universe, obviously keeping his secrets to himself. Saika's cold personality had quickly disappeared in the short she began to converse with Y/n. Now, she had a bright smile on her face, giggling every now and then as he continued. By the time they had noticed it, classes were about to start.

"Well. It has been really fun speaking with you, Y/n-sama. I hope to do this soon." Saika said with a smile.

"Yeah. I agree. It's is really fun speaking with all of you. Learning so many things about you and your experiences. It's...really nice." Y/n said with a warm smile and Saika felt something funny in her.

"I-I see. Well then. Excuse me." Saika said with a bow and then walked away.

After she turned the corner, Y/n spoke with a small smile on his face.

"You know, it's not nice to eavesdrop on people's conversations." he said out loud and from behind stepped out a female. "Is there something you need, Yatsu-san?"

"I've just come to see what you are really about, L/n." Murasaki said with a straight face.

"Hmmmm. And? What do you think?" Y/n asked turning to her.

"I think you are not to be trusted. Demons. Monsters. You are all the same. Rapists at your core."

"Clearly you haven't met a Hell Knight before. Hell Knights are honourable to their cores and a strong sense of duty." Y/n said with a serious face but she still kept her straight face.

"I think yo-"

"MUUUU-CHAAAAAANNNNN!!!!" A cheery voice shouted cutting her of her words.

A body then flew straight past Y/n and into Murasaki's breasts.

"Good morning, Mu-chan!" Sakura said happily and Muraskia turned a little red.

"Igawa! Let go of me this instant!" Murasaki yelled and Sakura pouted.

"Mou. You're no fun Mu-chan."

"Don't act all friendly with me, Igawa." Murasaki said with a harsh tone and Y/n raised an eyebrow.

'Hmm? It seems that Sakura and Murasaki are close. She may not admit it, but I can see Murasaki at least like Sakura....sort of.' Y/n thought and then looked at Sakura. "So, Sakura. You know Yatsu-sam?"

"Of course I do! We are best friends for life!" Sakura said excitedly and Murasaki scowled.

"Not on your life, Igawa." She said coldly.

"Mu-chan! How about after class we go watch a movie or something. Maybe we can bring Y/n, Kousuke..." Murasaki then scowled at Y/n. "...and Asagi."

Immediately, Murasaki's eyes widened and she grabbed Sakura's hands.

"Igawa-san is gonna be there?! When and where?!" She nearly shouted.

'Ohohoho. I see what's going here. Not so little Murasaki has a crush on Asagi, huh? How interesting.' Y/n thought keeping a smile on his face and Sakura looked at him.

"What do you say, Y/n? You wanna come?" She asked him and he put a hand to his chin.

"Hmmm. I don't know, Sakura." Y/n said and Murasaki raised an eyebrow at how he called her by her first name. "I have 'work' after classes end and I still have to scope out a building in Tokyo."

Sakura's eyes then widened when she heard him say work. A crazy smile then made its way onto her lips but it disappeared as fast as it came.

"O-Oh. Work. I see....Can I come?" She asked him and Y/n looked at her with a smirk.

"Make sure to bring the right tools." He said with an innocent smile.

Murasaki then grabbed Sakura's shoulders and began to shake her.

"Is Igawa-san coming?! Is she?!" She asked frantically.

"Yatsu-san. Do you perhaps like Asagi?" Y/n asked and her eyes widened.

"Eh? Uhm...No! No, I don't! It's none of your business." Murasaki said flustered and then turned to ran away.

"Ah. Sakura!" Asagi's voice was heard and immediately steam appeared on top of Murasaki's head.

Asagi then walked over to the three with Kyousuke who instantly scowled when he saw Y/n.

"Yo, Asagi." Y/n said with a smile.

"Eh? O-Oh, Uhm Y/n. Good morning." Asagi said with a red tint on her cheeks and she started looking away from him. "Good morning, Murasaki."

"G-Good morning, Igawa-san." Murasaki replied flustered.

"Murasaki, I told you before. We only have a few months until we are finished with school." Asagi said with a small smile and Murasaki turned redder than she already was.

"V-Very well, A-A-Asagi." She said on the verge of passing out.

"So, Asagi. Sakura was thinking that we should have a movie night tonight. What do you think?" Y/n asked her and she began to fidget around.

"I-I don't know. I mean I have to study and you probably have things to do." She said and Kyousuke spoke up.

"Yeah. Some of us actually have stuff to do instead of watching movies." He said bluntly and Sakura pouted.

"Hey! Come on it would be fun!" She said and Y/n chuckled softly before petting her head.

"It is alright if you don't want to come, Sawaki. Asagi. No one is forcing you to. Hey, Sakura. You don't mind if we invite Rinko and Yukikaze, right?" Y/n asked her and she looked up at him (Since he was busy petting her head and he was taller than her.)

"Invite us to what?" They heard someone ask and they turned to see Rinko, Yukikaze and Tetsurou.

"Ah, Rinko, Yukikaze. You arrived just in time." Y/n said standing between the two and grabbed their asses where only Tetsurou could see.

The three then blushed as Rinko and Yukikze felt him squeeze their cheeks while Tetsurou could feel a hard-on coming, seeing them being grabbed by Y/n.

"Why not? It sounds like a good idea. What do you think, Rinko?" Yukikaze asked with a grin on her face as lewd thoughts began to plague her mind.

"Yeah. It sounds really good." Rinko said with a smile on her face as she knew exactly what Yukikaze was talking about.

"Come on Asagi. We don't need to go to this movie night." Kyousuke said softly and Asagi looked at him and Y/n.

Both Rinko and Yukikaze moaned softly as they felt Y/n's finger rub against their back entrance.

"N/n...Not there." Yukikaze said softly as their breathing started to increase.

"Kyousuke..." Asagi said softly and then looked at Y/n. "We'll go. It's not every day we have a movie night, am I right?" She said with a smile and Y/n clapped his hands together in delight, disappointing the two girls he was feeling up.

"Splendid. Alright. Sakura and I will get the snacks and meet you all in the theatre room at 7 pm. Is that good?" Y/n asked and they nodded their heads. "Great. Until then. Sakura. Meet me in front of the Academy after class."

Sakura then saluted with a grin on her face.

"Leave it to me!" She said happily knowing what she was going to do after school.

//////////////////////////////////

The Unground city of Yomihara was filled with shrieks of pure fear. A loud cackle echoed throughout the dark alleys. Blood splattered onto Sakura's face that held a crazy grin as her fist flew straight a human's chest. She pulled her blood-coated fist out of the soldier's body and it fell with a thud. Sakura then pouted as she looked at the multiple mutilated bodies around her.

"Ne, ne. Y/n. Who are these chumps?" She asked and smashed one soldier's head with her foot when he tried crawling away.

"These guys are the Chinese Union. They plan to take over Tokyo but are in a cold war with the United Federation of States, UFS for short. They would usually send cyborgs on missions, but...why did they send in grunts?" Y/n asked himself as he inspected the bodies. "Oh well. Well, that's today's lesson over. Now when you find yourself without a weapon, just remember that your fists are also one." He said and Sakura frantically nodded her head.

And then, multiple footsteps were heard around. They were then surrounded by lots of cyborgs that had assault rifles in hand. A smirk made its way onto Y/n face and he looked at Sakura.

"It seems this why the Chinese had sent grunts. They were about to face off with the UFS. Sakura, you had your turn, now it's mine." Y/n said with a grin and the cyborgs took aim.

A violent torrent of Black Fire then surrounded Sakura and she pouted cutely. Y/n slowly unsheathed his sword and held it in both hands.

"Let's dance." Y/n said with a grin.

As soon as the first cyborg took aim, Y/n was already charging. Before it could even fire, it found its arms off as the red blur of a sword cut through it like a hot knife through butter. Y/n then stabbed the cyborg in the gut and blood sprayed out of its back. Y/n swiped his sword sideways and cut straight the cyborg. Y/n ripped the top half its body clean off, wires and oil spraying everywhere, and throw it at a tremendous force behind him. When it a Cyborg behind him when it took aim, they both splattered into oblivion, painting the alley wall black and red.

The cyborgs then began to fire at Y/n as they saw him once again charging. Y/n weaved through the bullets while also deflecting a few then came to close. One by one, Y/n grinned as his blade cut down the multiple cyborgs. As he continued, he stopped suddenly when he heard no gunshots. He looked around and a frown made its way onto his face when he saw that there were no more cyborgs left. He looked at himself and saw that he was covered in blood and oil.

"Is that it? How disappointing." He said out loud and sheathed his sword.

He then heard footsteps heading his way and he immediately turned around to see Sakura lunging at him. He was a little surprised at how she escaped his whirlwind of fire, but that wasn't important now. What was important to him now, was the hungry look Sakura was giving him as she jumped into him. Immediately as soon as their bloody bodies touched, Sakura wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck before smashing her lips against his. 

He was obviously surprised at her actions. He thought that it would've taken her longer to come onto him. Naturally, Y/n held her up by her thighs and returned the hungry kiss she was giving him. Drool ran down their chins as their tongues battled, Sakura grinding his waist, Y/n's hands squeezing and rubbing her thighs. Sakura then separated from the lust-filled kiss with a grin and a string of saliva connecting their lips.

"How you killed those cyborgs was so fucking hot, it made me super horny. What do you say we do it here?" She asked lustfully.

Once again, Y/n was surprised but shook his head with a disappointed face.

"Unfortunately, as much as I want to fuck you into next week on all of these bodies, we are going to be late for movie night. I promise next time we can." Y/n said making her pout cutely.

"You promise?"

"I promise." Y/n said and gave her a deep kiss.

"By the way, how did you escape?" Y/n asked her and she kissed his nose.

"That is a secret." She said with a grin and then jumped off him before walking away with a sway in her hips.

////////////////////////////////

"Sorry we're late." Y/n announced as they entered the theatre room.

It was like a normal movie theatre but instead of chairs, the seats were couches. There were three couches that could fit four to five people on it each.

"What took you guys so long? We thought you wouldn't show up so we are already set up everything. Did you bring the snacks?" Rinko asked with her hands on her hips.

"Hai, Hai! Over here!" Sakura said energetically and showed them the packets of snacks in her hands.

"Great. Now find a seat so we can start already." Rinko said and the lights were then switched off.

Kyousuke, Asagi and Murasaki sat on the front row couch with Murasaki sitting right next to Asagi with a red face. Tetsurou sat right in the back on the highest couch while Y/n, along with Yukikaze and Rinko. Asagi looked back at Y/n but frowned when she saw her sister sitting on his lap.

"What?" Sakura asked with a tilt of her head.

"N-Nothing." Asagi said and turned back to the screen. 'Why isn't Y/n saying anything? Is he...enjoying it?' She thought to herself and then looked at Kyousuke.

"Hmm? What is it, Asagi?" Kyousuke asked noticing her stare.

"Oh...Uhm...I was wondering...If I could sit on your lap?" She asked with a red face and Kyousuke blushed.

"Uh....S-Sure..." He said nervously and Y/n couldn't help sneaker softly.

Sakura then covered herself along with Rinko and Yukikaze with a large blanket as the horror movie started. Smirk made its way onto Sakura's lips and she slowly began to grind on his crotch.

"What are you doing, Sakura?" Y/n asked with a smirk and she laid back into his chest.

"Currently, I have no panties on." She said with a grin.

"I know. I can feel how wet you are." Y/n said with a smirk and she began to fiddle with his pants underneath her.

And then, Y/n felt two hands on his. He looked next to him and saw Rinko as well as Yukikaze with red faces as they slowly brought his hands to their legs. Once they had rested his hands on their thighs, Y/n began to slowly rub them and squeeze them every now and then. Rinko and Yukikaze's breathing started to increase as Y/n's hands trailed closer and closer to their sex. 

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Y/n's finger ran across their clothed slits. A long sigh left their lips and they opened their legs to grant him better access. Meanwhile, Sakura had freed Y/n's erect cock from its cloth prison, snuggling it between her glistening lower lips and slowly began to grind on the heat meat stick. Sakura had to cover her mouth to lower the sounds of her moans. A soft squeal left Yukikaze and Rinko's mouth when Y/n dug two of his fingers into their dripping cunts while his palm rubbed against their engorged clits. Asagi then turned around on Kyousuke's lap to look at the four behind her.

"Is everything alright?" She asked a little concerned.

"Y-Yeah."

"E-Everything is f-fine. Mmm."

Yukikaze and Rinko said as they struggled to contain their moans. Sakura then turned her head to look at Y/n with hungry eyes.

"I'm putting in." She said softly and then sat up, lining up his monster of a length with her pussy.

Feeling the tip part her folds, Sakura immediately dropped down and a loud moan escaped her lips, feeling Y/n's hot cock pierce her cervix and kiss the back of her womb. Everyone in the theatre then turned to her with raised eyebrows.

"Aaaah~!" She moaned out and then opened her eyes to see everyone looking at her. "J-Just needed to stretch my bones for a bit." She said and then bounced up on his lap. "AaaaaH~!! That feels so good." Sakura said with a grin and everyone went back to their movie.

Rinko and Yukikaze were surprised when they saw Sakura starting to bounce on his lap, biting her lip to contain her moans. They were about to say something but then it was their turn to moan when Y/n inserted a third finger into them and he began to wiggle them around, looking for their G-spot. By the sound of Yukikaze's squeal, he knew he found it.

Sakura didn't care if this was her first time having sex, she found it pleasurable to do it while she was in close proximity to people, and that people being her friends and her sister. Her eyes then widened when Y/n raised his hips off the seat to thrust into her dripping snatch.

"N/n...S-Something is coming~!" She whispered shouted as Y/n began to thrust into her each time she dropped down.

Right on cue with a jump scare, Y/n gave one last thrust and buried his cock deep into her womb, Sakura climaxed many times in one and at the same time, Yukikaze and Rinko joined her climax. Y/n pulled his three fingers out of Yukikaze and Rinko, looking at them as he sucked their juices off his fingers. Y/n looked at Sakura who looked as if she would pass out at any moment.

"That's no good, Sakura. I haven't even cummed yet." He said with a grin and Sakura's eyes widened when Y/n grabbed her hips firmly and began to roughly thrust into her.

'Oh GOD! He is going to break me! It's too big! His cock is too big and fat! It feels so good!' Sakura thought as a stupid grin made its way onto her face, climaxing repeatedly as Y/n cock rammed inside her.

"Sakura. I'm cumming." Y/n said softly, grunting as he continued to plough Sakura.

Sakura couldn't say anything, her mind had already gone blank, her eyes rolled to the back of her head and tongue sticking out. It was just too much pleasure for her to handle. With a few more thrusts, Y/n blew his load into Sakura, releasing buckets of his semen into her and making her stomach bulge.

Sakura's grin then disappeared and she then fell unconscious onto Y/n's chest. Yukikaze gently laid Sakura on the seat and then mounted his lap, looking directly at Tetsurou with a grin as she lined up Y/n's cock. 

"Watch us, Tetsurou." Yukikaze mouthed to him with a grin and she dropped down on Y/n's lap, throwing her head back in pleasure. "It's so big. I bet nothing besides this cock will make me cum." She said looking directly at Tetsurou.

Yukikaze held onto Y/n's shoulders and she began to slowly bounce. Y/n looked at Rinko and brought her into a deep kiss while his right arm snaked around her to massage her huge breasts. Rinko cupped Y/n's cheeks and leaned into the kiss, showing him just how much she loved him. She looked in the corner of her eye and saw Tetsurou rubbing his hard-on over his pants as watch Y/n make out with his sister and have sex with Yukikaze with wide eyes.

"N/n~! N/n~! N/n~!!!" Yukikaze said through moans and then squealed loudly as she climaxed on Y/n's lap.

With his left hand still free, Yukikaze's eyes widened when his fingers found their way into ass.

'No~! That place is so dirty~!! But~! But~! IT FEELS SO GOOD~!!!!' 

With the speed of his thrusts increasing every second and his fingers piston fucking her ass, Yukikaze had already climaxed numerous times and Y/n was shortly reaching his. With no warning given, Y/n blew his load while still thrusting into Yukikaze. She threw her head back with her tongue sticking out and eyes rolled back as she felt Y/n's seed fill her womb up to the brim, some spilling out from the crevice of their connection and onto the floor. She had a slutty double peace ahegao.

Y/n then pushed Yukikaze off him where she then fell unconscious onto Sakura's big breasts.

No longer caring if they were caught, Y/n and Rinko got up from the couch where positioned Rinko so that her knees were on the couch and hands on the back of it, looking directly at Tetsurou with a grin on her face. Her back suddenly arched and a loud moan escaped her lips when Y/n plunged his length balls deep inside her, creating a very noticeable bulge on her belly.

"Tetesurou~! Tetsurou~! Look at me~! Watch as me as N/n's hard cock pierce my insides. This dick. N/n's cock is all I want." She said with a grin and Y/n began to pump his hips at ferocious speeds.

Rinko looked at her little brother in pure ecstasy as Y/n ploughed her from behind. Tetsurou's pants were already by his ankles and his dick in his hands. Y/n grabbed a handful of Rinko's hair and pulled on it while increasing his pace. Murasaki, Kyousuke as well Asagi was too engrossed in the movie to even notice what was going on behind them.

Rinko's pussy juice and Y/n's pre-cum was already a puddle underneath them as they soon reached their climaxes together.

"Rinko. Rinko." Y/n said repeatedly and his hips began to blur, the slapping sounds of the skin increasing in volume.

"Tetsurou~! I've always loved you~! Not like a little brother but as a man~! But now I have a man~ And it's my N/n~!N/n~! N/n~! N/N~!!!!!" Rinko shouted in pure euphoria as she climaxed on his cock.

Tetsurou's eyes then widened in shock when he heard his sister's words. It was too much for him and he climaxed into his hands. Y/n then blew his load into Rinko's womb, filling her insides up to the brim and his cum came gushing out the crevices of their connection onto the floor and couch. Tetsurou had a pathetic look on his face as he stared at his sister's face.

Y/n then sat down on the couch with a huff and Rinko sat on his lap with her boobs on his chest and dug her head in the crook of her neck. Sakura and Yukikaze then laid their heads on both of his shoulders with a satisfied smile. Once the movie was over Asagi stood up from her seat, which was Kyousuke's lap, with a red face, but then she frowned when she saw her sister and friends cuddling with Y/n.

Asagi said nothing and then just left the theatre.

"Ah! Asagi! W-Wait for me!" Murasaki shouted and ran after her.

Kyousuke looked at Y/n with a scowl on his face and ran after the two. Y/n wrapped his arms around Sakura and Yukikaze and Rinko turned her head to look at him.

"Rinko. Yukikaze. Sakura. Something in the near future is going to happen. It might change the way you see me...But I have to ask. Will you stay by my side even if the world sees me as the bad guy?" Y/n asked with a soft tone and they all looked concerned.

"What do you mean, N/n?" Rinko asked cupping his cheeks.

"I just need you all to answer. Even if you hate me, I will shoulder that hate and take on for myself. Even Asagi. If she hates me then so be it. Nothing will change between us. So...will you stay by my side, even through the darkest of times. Be my light in the dark tunnel?" He asked them and they all sat up with a serious face.

"Hai. I will be by your side." Sakura said with a serious face.

"Me too. I'll love you no matter what you do." Yukikaze smiled.

"We will stay with you until the end. Because we want to be with you." Rinko said putting her forehead against his.

Hearing their resolve, Y/n's cold heart began to melt slightly. For the first time, his cold and dark heart that was hell-bent on revenge skipped a beat.

"Thank you. All of you." Y/n said with a smile and a pair of slender arms wrapped around his neck from behind.

"I too will be with you until the end, Goshujin-sama. I am yours after all." Shiranui said with a giggle and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you, Shiranui. For nursing me back to health and bringing me here to meet all of these people. Tomorrow, it starts." Y/n said with a serious face. 'Yes. That's right. Tomorrow night. Edwin Black. Your empire will crumble right from under you.'


	10. Chapter 10

The sky of Tokyo was already blanketed by darkness. Across the rooftops, 6 dark figures could be seen leaping across like blurs. They came to an abrupt stop when they saw a very tall building in front of them.

"Well...this is it." Y/n said as he gazed at the tall building.

Strangely, his voice was filled with mixed emotions.

Hatred...

Sadness...

Why though? Y/n didn't understand it himself so he looked at Oboro who stood next to him on the roof.

'It is necessary...I...I have to do it. For my future plans.' Y/n thought and Oboro must've noticed the look he was giving her.

"Is something wrong, Y/n?" She asked him and he took a deep breath in.

"No...No there's nothing wrong." He then turned to look at the others

"What's the plan?" Kurou asked and Y/n turned to the tall building.

"Kurou. You and Saika create a distraction outside. That will bring out the forces, leaving the cloning machine less secure. Murasaki, you and Tokiko shut down the power of the building while Oboro and I will stealthily make our way to the machine and destroy it. If you see a woman with pink hair and dark skin, retreat immediately. She is not someone you can take alone." Y/n said seriously and they nodded their heads. "Okay...Let's do this."

As planned, Kurou and Saika made their way down the rooftop and towards the tall building. They then planted bombs on the vans that were close to the entrance. 

"Boom." Saika said with a grin and all the vans exploded along with the front entrance, creating a way for the rest to enter the building.

Multiple footsteps were then heard and soldiers wearing a dark military uniform along with assault rifles and swords.

"Taimanin?! Open Fire!!" One soldier shouted and bullets began to spray the area.

Y/n along with Oboro, Tokiko and Murasaki were able to slip into the building, thanks to the distraction. They cut down each and every grunt they came across before they stopped at the stairs that led to the top of the building. 

"Okay. This is where we part ways. Once you shut down the power, under the cover of darkness we will overloud the machine. Be careful down there." Y/n said with a serious but gentle tone. 

A small red tint made its way onto Tokiko's face and they nodded their heads. Murasaki and Tokiko, Oboro and Y/n then all went their separate ways.

There was no going back...  
  
  
  


As Oboro and Y/n ran up the stairs, once more, he looked at her and then sighed. He really wanted to say something but found it very difficult to do so. Once they reached the 99th floor of the building, Y/n signalled Oboro to be silent.

"Okay. This is it." Tokiko said out loud as they reached the basement.

"I hope this Demon is trustworthy." Murasaki said and readied her axe.

"Oh come on. He hasn't given us any problems and also, he said it himself that he defected from the Dark side." Tokiko said and began typing on the computer.

"That's just the thing. He could be a double agent. Or perhaps he has his own plans." 

Tokiko then looked at her with a deadpan.

"Are just jealous because he is close to Asagi-chan?"

"HEH?! N-No! Just shut your mouth and type faster." Murasaki replied with a flustered tone and Tokiko could only grin.

After a few more seconds of typing, she pointed to a large cable.

"That's it. Just sever that and the night is ours."

Murasaki nodded her head before swinging her large axe and severed the cables. All the lights in the building went off.

"They're down in the basement!" A soldier shouted and Tokiko grinned.

"Time for a workout." In Tokiko's hands, appeared numerous kunai.

Multiple footsteps could be heard and Murasaki gripped her axe tighter. When the soldiers came into view, one took aim to fire but a kunai was lodged in between his eyes.

"Fire!"

Bullets began to fly everywhere and Murasaki ran forward while spinning her axe at blinding speeds, deflecting the bullets. When she was close to a group of soldiers, she swung her axe with great force. The soldiers were turned into effective paste at Murasaki's brute strength. Blood splattered on the walls of the basement and most of the soldiers shit themselves as she had blood splattered on her. 

"Okay. Let's go." Y/n said to Oboro and she nodded her head.

They walked out of the stairwell and through the dark hallways of the building. Footsteps were heard and they hid in the shadows. They stopped when they reached a large set of double doors. Underneath it, a bright light could be seen.

"Once we enter, we kill everyone close to the machine and I will overload it." 

Before he could reach to open the door Oboro grabbed his hand and squeezed it.

"Oboro?" he asked curiously and was a little surprised when she pulled him into a kiss.

Y/n leaned forward and returned while Oboro cupped his cheeks. She separated from him and put her forehead against his.

"N/n...Whatever happens in there...Just know....that I love you with all my heart." She said softly and Y/n silently grit his teeth.

That feeling once again came back to him. Knowing what he was about to do would change everything, he smiled warmly and hugged her.

"I love you too, Oboro." Y/n said with blank eyes and then turned to open the door.

Once the door was slightly open, Y/n and Oboro dashed inside the room and began to kill all the grunts and Demons that were by the machine. One by one, Y/n's crimson red blade blurred through the monsters while Oboro brandished her two daggers and cut down whoever stood in her way. Once the way was clear, Y/n made his way to the machine and began to type.

"Stop what you are doing!" A familiar feminine voice was heard and Y/n tensed up a little.

Slowly, he turned to look behind him and that is when he saw her. There stood a very sexy and beautiful woman with dark brown skin, huge big boobs, very long pink hair and yellow eyes.

"Ingrid." Y/n said softly and Oboro got into a battle stance.

"Y/n! I got this! Destroy the machine!" Oboro shouted and Ingrid's eyes widened.

"Y-Y/n? No. That can't be. It's just a coincidence." Ingrid said to herself and then shook her head before looking at Oboro with a serious face. 

"Be careful." Y/n said and Oboro nodded her head.

The machine and Y/n were then covered in a violent torrent of black fire. Oboro looked at Ingrid and prepared to strike.

"You have no chance of winning against me. Surrender now and Black-sama might just spare you."

"No chance in hell!"

Oboro then dashed forward and Ingrid met the charge head-on. The two then began to swing their blades, sending sparks flying everywhere.

Ingrid then raised her sword over her head and slashed down. Oboro, seeing no chance to dodge, crossed her blades to block the attack. She was sent on her knees and didn't notice the crack on her weapons.

"Oh? You're not bad. But you are a few years too early to fight me." Ingrid said and Oboro glared at her.

"I don't like you one bit." Oboro then pushed Ingrid off her before jumping into the air and kicked her across the face.

Ingrid reeled back and then wiped her bloody lip with a smile on her face. Ingrid gripped her sword tightly and then charged at Oboro. Meanwhile, Y/n looked at the machine with blank eyes before he hit the big red button. The machine began to hum with power and it began to glow slightly. Once the glow had disappeared, a smirk made its way onto his face and the violent torrent of fire vanished. He looked at Oboro and saw that she was barely hanging on against the Hell Knight. Ingrid was able to knock Oboro off balance and then raised her sword to finish her, but Y/n was able to block just in time.

"You mind if cut in?" Y/n asked with a grin and swiped his sword towards the pink-head. 

Ingrid dodged it by backflipping and then jumped back to distance herself.

"A Hell Knight working with Taimanin? What is the world coming too?" Ingrid asked with a smirk and they both got into a stance.

"Don't know. But it was always a shit place. No then-"

Y/n was then cut off when he heard loud clapping.

"Well, well. Look at what has strayed into my lair." 

'That voice...' Y/n thought with wide eyes and blood began to boil, literally.

His entire body began to steam as one pair of footsteps could only be heard and the machine still humming. Behind Ingrid, stood a tall man with gray eyes and silver hair. It was none other than...

"Edwin...Black..." Y/n said with venom in his voice.

There stood the asshole that betrayed Y/n....but was still killed by him. Y/n grit his teeth in anger but took a deep breath to calm himself. He then looked at Oboro.

"Do you trust me?" He asked softly and she nodded her head.

"Of course I do. Heart and Soul."

" **That's all I needed to hear**." A distorted voice was heard.

Edwin, Ingrid, Oboro as well as Y/n's eyes went wide when a hand went straight through his chest.

"Y/N!!!" Oboro shouted with tears in her eyes as he coughed up blood.

"Wha?" Y/n asked in complete shock as he looked behind him to see a cloaked figure that was covered in just rags.

The cloaked figure then pulled his hand out of Y/n's chest and he fell onto the ground.

" **Nice sword. I think I will keep it**." The figure said taking Y/n's sword and sheathe.

"And who might you be?" Edwin asked with a raised eyebrow.

The figure then stood in front of Edwin before he went on a knee and bowed down.

" **Edwin Black. I want to join you in your conquest of this world. I have been in the shadows for too long**." 

"Join me? What do you offer?" Edwin asked curiously.

"I **offer you my services. I do not want much in return, only the Taimanin that you capture. I promise I am worth the price**." The figure said and Ingrid scowled.

"Do not trust him, Black-sama."

" **Silence, wench**."

Ingrid then raised her sword and slashed towards the Figure. Faster than they could have seen, Ingrid was sent flying and the figure had her sword in his hand. He spun it around before offering it to Edwin.

" **Your Knight has a temper....One that I can see to, if you so desire it**."

"Hahahaha!!! I like you!" Edwin said with a grin and he held his hand out. "I accept your conditions. But there is one Taimanin I want for myself."

" **As you wish**."

"Y/n? Y/n?! No please! Answer me!" Oboro shouted pleadingly as she shook the limp Y/n.

He had simply lost too much blood and his wound was too fatal. Looking at her weapons, Oboro groggily stood up before glaring at the hooded figure in rags.

"You! YOU!! YOU KILLED HIM!!" She shouted with tears running down her cheeks.

Oboro, filled with rage ran towards the cloaked figure before jumping into the and coming down fast with her weapons held tightly. The cloaked figure's hand then blurred when he unsheathed Y/n's sword, appeared behind Oboro when she landed and began to slowly sheath it. When the sword clinked with the sheath, all Oboro's limbs were then turned into red mist and her body fell to the floor with a thud. Oboro stared at Y/n's lifeless corpse with blank eyes as her life started to slip.

" **Her body could be very useful, my lord**." The figure said and Edwin hummed in response.

Before they could continue, the cloning machine began to become unstable and the entire building began to shake and collapse.

"It is time to leave. Bring her corpse with us." Edwin said pointing to Oboro's body. 

The figure picked up Oboro's body and Ingrid stood next to Edwin. He then gave Oboro's corpse to Ingrid and then began to walk away.

"Where are you going?!" She asked him.

" **To take care of something**."

Just as the machine started to explode, Black and Ingrid vanished in a swarm of bats. The figure then just walked through the fire, cloak not even being set alight. 

"Where are L/n and Koukawa?!" Kurou asked as he and Saika tried their best to avoid the falling debris. 

There was then a loud explosion on the top of the tower. Kurou and made the mistake of looking up. Small glass shards pierced his goggles and his eyes.

"Ahhh!!!" Kurou screamed out as he covered his bloody eyes.

"Kurou!" Saika shouted in concern and ran to his side, not noticing a big builder falling towards her.

When she saw it, she tried jumping out of the way, but it was too late. The builder has crushed her legs at the impact.

"Saika?! Saika?!" Kurou shouted trying to find her, but the pain was too much for her.

So much so that she passed out. At the same time, Tokiko and Murasaki ran out of the collapsing building only to gasp at the state of their teammates. They looked up to see more boulders falling from the tower and then ran forward.

"Saika!" Tokiko shouted with wide eyes as another big builder was heading for her downed body.

Suddenly, the cloaked figure jumped into the air and smashed the builder into tiny pieces with his fist. He landed next to the downed Saika and picked her up bridal style.

" **I would take you with me and make you mine....but I'll leave for another time.** " The figure said and Saika could only open her eyes a bit before closing them again. " **You're two allies are dead.** " The figure announced and their eyes widened.

"Y-You're lying." Tokiko said in disbelief.

" **Am I?** " The cloaked figure then showed them Oboro's dagger and Murasama.

Although not fully conscious, Y/n's face crossed Saika's mind and a lone tear escaped her eye. The figure then threw Oboro's dagger to Murasaki and she caught it.

" **The days of this world are numbered**." The figure then put Saika down. "

With his last words, The figure then walked into the burning building before disappearing. Murasaki and Tokiko then looked at their teammates before looking back at the dagger in her hand. 

"What are we gonna tell the others?" Murasaki asked herself.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Once they had arrived back at Headquarters, immediately Saika and Kurou were put in intensive care. When they had heard the news, Sakura, Yukikaze, Rinko as well as Shiranui broke down in tears. They had lost the love of their life. Asagi was destroyed inside. Not only did she lose Y/n who she was starting to fall for, but also Oboro her best friend. She cried none stop and stayed in her room the entire week. To get their minds off their pain, Sakura, Yukikaze and Rinko went on killing sprees in Yomihara. 

Shiranui tried to be a better mother to Yukikaze and Rinko but the loss of Y/n made it difficult for her to even see her children since they were never at home.

It truly felt like dark times for the Taimanin....  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Let us begin the creation of the Oboro Forbearance Army."


	11. Chapter 11

A/n: Short chapter. That's it, enjoy.

_________________________________________

Deep in the forest of Gosha village, an old man sat on his porch. He stared into the distance as the birds chirped and squirrels scurried around in the trees. His eyebrows covered his eyes so it made it hard for anyone to understand what he was thinking...

But someone already knew...

"What do you want?" The old man asked with a slow and gentle tone.

" **Hehe. You're quite good for your age.** " A distorted voice was heard and from the shadows, out stepped a cloaked figure covered in nothing but rags. " **What I want you cannot give me. But there is something you can do for me.** "

"You demons. All you do is rape and pillage...if only that were the truth. But the truth can be so much more complicated." A soft sigh escaped the old man's lips, and the figure chuckled slightly. 

" **Trust me when I say this. I know the truth...about the Taimanin as well.** "

The old man's eyes widened in shock before slowly, he started to chuckle.

"I see. Then...have you come to take my life? If so, you better hurry before the Shinigami comes to do it personally."

" **Heh. Not yet old man. I want you to deliver this message to Asagi, exactly 3 years from now.** "

The figure then handed the old man a slip of paper that had detailed instructions on it.

"My, my. It's almost as if you could tell what would happen in the future." The old man said with a chuckle.

" **Maybe. Maybe not. Things are much different now. The events are out of place...that is why I will make my own events take place.** "

"And what makes you think that I will follow your orders?"

" **Heh. You will.** "

"By the way, a few months ago, some Demon joined up with Taimanin and become a valued member. I heard he had perished in a mission. Is it true?" The old man asked.

" **I wouldn't know anything.** "

The old man looked over his shoulder and saw that the figure was gone.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"What is this?" Yamaoto asked curiously as he looked at the papers in his hand.

"I have decided to leave the life of a Taimanin behind." Asagi said with a straight face and the commander sighed.

"I...see...This doesn't have anything to do with the loss of Y/n, does it?" he asked curiously but she nodded her head.

"Hai. In fact it does. After the loss of Y/n, everyone was devastated. Sakura had become more distant and cold towards me. Yukikaze, as well as Rinko, have been going on more missions lately and never really came home. Sometimes they would but only when everyone is asleep. But somehow, Shiranui-san is still the same. That is why I have decided to retire so that I could spend and be closer to Kyousuke. I want to build my life with him and live happily." Asagi explained and the commander sat back in his seat

A long sigh left his lips and looked at the blue sky outside of his office windows.

"I suppose that is correct. Sometimes I feel like we are losing this war with Demons. And not only that, with the USF and the Chinese Union have their cold war with one another, we have a new player in the game...and you're not gonna like it."

The commander then showed Asagi a photo and a gasp escaped her lips.

"It...I-It can't be." Asagi in shock and tears welled in her eyes.

"Unfortunately it is. Somehow, Oboro is alive.....and she is the leader of the OFA, the Oboro Forbearance Army. They've been causing trouble all over Japan and also killing Taimanin."

"N-No! S-She wouldn't do that! Oboro..."

"Face it Asagi. Whatever happened in that tower changed her. She was most likely turned....There's no hope for her. I'll be sending a squad of Taimanin to eliminate her before she creates further destruction and death of more Taimanin." The commander said with a serious tone.

Asagi stared at the photo of Oboro who cut down a Taimanin. She was different now. Her pink hair was now in a bod styled cut, she had claws for weapons and a very scanty outfit the left nothing to the imagination.

"Then.....I will do it." Asagi said softly and the commander looked a little surprised.

"What?"

"This will be my last mission and then I'm finished with the Taimanin."

Asagi's voice trembled a little but she had a firm resolve to end her villainous friend's life.

"Very well. As the Leader of the Taimanin and Part of the Japanese Government, I urge you, Igawa Asagi to end this threat."

"Hai! Commander!" 

Once Asagi had exited the commander's office, she leaned against the wall and took a deep breath in. She wiped what little tears formed in her eyes and sighed sadly.

"Everything is so....different now that you are not here." 

'Oh boohoo. Is poor Asagi sad now that Y/n is gone?' A voice echoed in Asagi's heard and she groaned softly.

'Just...please be quiet like you always have been. I am no mood for you.' 

Asagi rubbed her forehead when she had heard no reply from Kage. 

Instead...

Something drew her to the window of the academy where she looked outside at the dense forest. She squinted her eyes a little bit but then they widened when she saw the cloaked figure staring right at her. She shook her head and looked again, only to see nothing.

"I need some more sleep." Asagi said to herself and walked through the halls.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


After Y/n and the supposed death of Oboro, Edwin Black's influence quickly grew in Tokyo thanks to the help of the mysterious figure. Edwin was able to bring a numerous amount of Hell Technology to Tokyo and plenty of corrupt officials began to make deals with the Demons.   
  
  
  


But....  
  
  
  


In the depths of all the corruption and darkness...  
  
  
  


A plan was in the making...  
  
  
  


One that would change the entire world...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


On top of the tallest building in Tokyo, the figure's black rags swayed with the wind. He held his hand out towards the colourful city before clenching it into a fist.

"Very soon....Very soon indeed...."

A smirk then made its way onto his lips...  
  


And then...  
  
  
  


He was gone with the wind...

" **Everything is set in motion. All the pieces are in their correct positions. Asagi. Black. Ingrid. Oboro. NOMAD. USF. The Chinese Union. Ryuji Kuroi. It's all coming together nicely.** "   
  
  
  


The Figure then found himself in a dark alley in Yomiharu. He heard grunts and screams of pain and he walked closer.

"Hahahaha!!!! What is the matter? Sakura got your tongue?" 

The figure saw Sakura with a crazed look on her face, literally holding an Orc's tongue in her hand while she dug her weapon into his eye.

" **Oof. Tough crowd.** " The figure said and immediately Sakura stopped her slaughter.

She dropped the dead Orc's body on the ground that was littered with various mutilated corpses of Demons and monsters. Slowly, and creepily, she turned her head to look at the figure. A smile disturbed smile graced her lips and her eyes went blank.

"Ah. It's you."

Suddenly, circling the figure were sharks made out of pure shadow.

"I'm going to kill you now."


	12. Chapter 12

" **Well now. This is interesting.** " The figure mused as the shadow sharks circled him

"Devour him." Sakura said with a dark smile.

Suddenly, out from the ground shot one shark towards the figure. He jumped out of the way before he had to dodge razor-sharp teeth from another shark. One shark came from behind him and he was able to grab the massive jaws of the beast. He forcefully closed its mouth before slamming the shark into the ground. The beast then burst into darkness at the impact.

A few more sharks came flying at the figure and a smirk graced his lips. When one shark missed him, he grabbed its tail before slamming against the rest that was charging him, making then burst into darkness.

" **So...Shadow manipulation, huh? Very interesting. Could be very useful for infiltration....or torture. So? What kind of beasts can you summon?** " The figure asked curiously and dropped the last shark.

A smirk made its way onto Sakura's lips and suddenly, giant hands with claws on them wrapped around the figure. He looked back to see a big bear made out of shadow and glowing red eyes.

" **Oh? That is interesting. Not only can you make them bigger, but stronger as well...but it is not enough to take me down**."

The figure then grabbed the giant bear's paws and with brute strength, he forcefully opened it up. Sakura's eyes widened in shock but then she swiped her hand and the bear disappeared.

"You are interesting. I wonder how your insides will look spilled out onto the ground?" 

Sakura then just vanished into the darkness and the figure kept his guard up. A small chuckle left his lips and instantly, he caught Sakura's hand that her tanto right next to his head.

" **You Taimanin always come from behind. It is one of your many weaknesses.** "

"Tch."

Sakura then slashed her other tanto towards the figure's back, but he ducked down and before she could recover, he planted his hand on the ground and kicked her in the gut. Sakura flew into the wall and cracked it a little. She got up off from the floor and then glared at the figure with pure hate.

"That's it! I'm so gonna instantly kill you!" She shouted angrily and dashed towards the figure.

" **Tsk tsk. I thought you knew better than to just rush in blindly.** " The figure said and Sakura began to swing her tantos at him.

With little to no effort, the figure dodged Sakura's swings with boredom written across his body. A sigh left his lips and he easily caught Sakura's left hand.

" **Foolishness, Sakura. Is rushing blind all you can do?** " The figure asked bored and reached behind him.

He then pulled out Murasama and slashed towards her. Sakura blocked his strike with her free hand but she was sent flying into the wall once again. She shook her head and when she saw her Murasama, she glared at the figure with pure hatred.

"G-Give that...back." She said struggling to stand up.

" **Oh? This? Ah! I remember. It belonged to fool who didn't even last a second against me.** " The figure said with a smirk and a small red aura began to seep from Sakura's body. 'Oh? This is interesting.'

"Don't talk about him like that..." Sakura said softly and the aura around her began to grow.

" **He was so pathetic. He couldn't even land one attack on me. Was that really your best Taimanin? How pathetic. A Demon with a Taimanin.** "

That seemed to push Sakura over the edge as the aura around exploded and shattered all the windows. Sakura's glaring blue eyes started turning into a violet-red colour. Small horns appeared on the side of her head and her nails began to grow sharper. Her blonde hair started turning into an ash colour.

"Don't talk about Y/n...like you even knew him." Sakura said with a demonic voice and the figure chuckled.

" **I doubt you knew him better than me**."

In an instant, The Demonic Sakura was in front of the figure with her fist cocked back. She punched him square in the gut and he flew at blinding speeds into a wall, creating a dust cloud at the impact. Soft footsteps were heard and the figure walked out of the dust cloud seemingly uninjured. 

" **Oh? Increased Speed and Strength. Aha. So it really is true about the Taimanin.** " The figure said and Sakura looked a little confused.

"What? What the hell are talking about?!" She angrily and once again appeared in front of him.

She then swung her fist but her eyes widened when the figure easily caught it.

"... **That you Taimanin all have Demon blood running through your veins.** " The figure said with a smirk and Sakura's eyes widened.

She was in complete shock and her transformation came undone. Sakura then fell to her knees in complete disbelief.

"N-No....Y-You're lying!" Sakura said refusing to listen to the Figure.

" **Am I? Then what was that just a second ago?** "

Now Sakura couldn't believe it. 

'What was that just a second ago?' Sakura thought and the figure put a finger to his ear.

" **I see...Very well. I will be on my way...** " The figure said out loud with slight amusement in his voice. "Well. I guess this is where we part ways. I'll be seeing you soon...Igawa Sakura..."

"Wait! Who are you?!" She asked as he walked deeper into the dark alley.

" **My name for now...is Urizen.** "  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The figure named Urizen then appeared on top of the tallest building. As he walked through the building, the guards stood aside and gulped nervously. Urizen made his way to a set of doors and opened it with a loud creak. 

"Ah~! Uuuurriiizeeennnn~!!!" A cheerful voice was heard and a blur of pink flew into Urizen.

" **Felicia. What do you have to report?** " Urizen said with a blank tone and the girl pouted.

"Boo~. You're no fun." she said with a pout and led him into a large chamber. "The Teleporter was a success! See~!" She pointed to the middle of the room.

In the middle of the room, he saw a tied up woman with long black hair, greenish-gold eyes and pointy ears.

Urizen looked down to see a young-looking girl, with ankle-long pink hair and red eyes.

"Unhand me this instant!" The woman said with a glare and Felicia walked up to the woman with an innocent smile.

The mysterious woman was then surprised when Felicia slapped her across the face.

"Shut up so I can get my reward." Felicia said with blank eyes and a sadistic smile.

The mysterious woman gulped nervously and Felicia skipped happily over to Urizen.

"Now reward me." She said and Urizen smirked.

Urizen then turned her so that she was facing the woman and slowly his hands trailed up her legs. Felicia looked directly at the woman with a smirk on her face and a red tint appeared on her cheeks. Once Urizen's hands had reached her thighs, he hiked up her dress and a smirk made its way onto her face.

" **Felicia~. Why aren't you wearing any panties?** " He asked and Felicia's arms snaked behind his head.

"Well~ It's because-AaaaH~!!!" She wanted to say but screamed out in pleasure when Urizen stuck three of his fingers into her dripping cunt.

Without giving her a chance to relax her body, Urizen began to furiously pump his fingers in and out of her pussy. The scientists and Soldiers in the room looked away with a blush on their faces. The woman tried her best to look away, but her eyes were glued to the lewd scene in front of her.

She began to rub her thigh together but then felt some of the rope ran through her legs. She held onto a piece of rope and began to tug on it. A soft hum left her lips as the rope began to rub along her slit and a wet patch appeared.

Urizen smirked as he stared at the woman and fingers started to blur in and out of Felicia. Felicia was moaning mess as her juices leaked out uncontrollably down her thighs and onto the floor. Noticing the look Urizen was giving her, the woman pulled the rope harder and her eyes widened when the thin rope dug deep into her pussy lips and ass.

"I'm cumming~!" Felicia shouted breathlessly and Urizen smirked.

He then palmed her swollen clit and dug a fourth finger deep into her cunt. That seemed to push Felicia over the edge. She gave out a loud scream before her body began to spasm. Urizen pulled his fingers out of Felicia and she fell forward onto her knees. The woman must've been to busy pleasuring herself with the rope and didn't notice Urizen walking up to her.

" **Oh? I must say that you are really beautiful.** " Urizen said in her long ears and her eyes widened. " **Normally, I would sell you to someone....But...All of you are mine.** " He whispered in her ear and then bit down on it.

A loud shriek left her lips and her juices soaked her pants. Urizen smirked and then walked away.

" **Put her with the others.** " He ordered and the soldiers nodded their heads in fear.

After he left the room, Urizen made his way to a set of fancy looking doors. He opened them and heard moans from within the room. The roam was dark, but he could see. At the end of the room, he saw four people. One was leaned against the wall with vibrators in her pussy and ass. The second person dug her fingers deep into the first person's cunt.

"Oboro. How is our little Ingrid doing?" Urizen asked with a smirk and stepped closer.

"She is already for you, Master." Oboro said taking her fingers out of Ingrid's pussy.

"Master~. When is it out turn~?" A second Oboro asked with a whiney tone and hugged Urizen from behind.

"Yea~! We've been for a while now for you to fuck our brains out." A third Oboro said pressing her boobs to his chest.

"I have time now." Urizen said with a smirk and took off his rags for clothes.

The three Oboro's smirked when they saw their master's cock which could put any orc or ogre to shame.

"But first. Let us train our little Ingrid until she is prim and proper." Urizen said with a smirk.

The three Oboro's then when to Ingrid's side and held her down. One Oboro opened Ingrid's legs, while the second used her fingers to spread Ingrid's ass and pussy lips, while the third sat behind Ingrid and fondled her large breasts.


	13. Chapter 13

"Aaah~! MAster~! Master~!!" Ingrid moaned as Urizen thrust his cock deep into her dripping cunt.

While Urizen ploughed Ingrid, the three Oboro's kept themselves busy. The first two Oboros took Ingrid's erect nipples into their mouths while the third Oboro turned their master's head to engage in a lust-filled kiss, saliva running down their chins as their tongues swirled around one another.

Ingrid's eyes were already rolled to the back of her head and her sticking. All that came out of her mouth were noises of moans of pleasure as her brain turned to mush. The two Oboro clones sucking on Ingrid's large smirked in delight as their master turned her into a cock-craving slut.

It didn't take very long to break the Hell Knight's spirit. All it took was powerful Aphrodisiacs and minor body modifications to make Ingrid submit. Her body sensitivity was cracked up to a full eleven, so even the slightest touch would send her into a strong climax.

Ingrid hated the cloaked figure known as Urizen as he quickly became Edwin Black's new right-hand man. She felt like she was being replaced by him, her pride quickly crushed as he took her position. Whenever she would find a chance, Ingrid would always give snarky remarks, even in the presence of her Black-sama. 

With one request, Black gave Urizen the go-ahead to discipline the Hell Knight. Urizen was in delight when he saw the stoic looking Knight gain the most sluttiest face when they put into the body modifier and the Oboro's joined in disciplining her. Urizen gave her two choices, either get impaled by the Cerberus's gigantic cock, or be subjected to intense humiliation. Naturally, when Ingrid laid eyes on the Beast's gigantic and veiny cock, she rather chose the humiliation.

The Oboro's as well as Urizen were delighted at her choice and so, they began. The first part of their 'discipline' was forcing Ingrid to walk around Black's headquarters with a rough-looking vibrating dildo stuffed far into her ass as it could go. Ingrid couldn't even keep a straight face as with every step she took, the veiny big dildo would dig into her anus and rub the inside walls of her rectum.

When the day was over and Ingrid returned to Urizen's side, Oboro, with a sadistic smirk on her face, pulled out the vibrating dildo. The Oboro's began to shame Ingrid as she shat on the floor and climaxed at the same time. Ingrid's pride had quickly crumbled into nothing as she looked at the four with a face full of ecstasy.

The next step was taking Ingrid's virginity. Who would've thought that the dark-skinned beauty was still a virgin? The four had their sex-fest right in the middle of a group of Orcs who furiously masturbated to the scene of Ingrid getting roughly pounded by the new Right-hand man. Ingrid's eyes were lulled to the back of her head as Oboro, whose body was modified to grow a cock, thrust into Ingrid's mouth and down her throat. The Orcs surrounding them quickly reached their hands and pre-cum began to flow down their cocks...

But Urizen wouldn't have it.

Just as they were about to release the semen from their pimple-covered cocks, each and every one of them was cut down into tiny meat chunks in a blink of an eye by Oboro and Urizen. Once Urizen and Futa Oboro reached their climaxes, their cum gushed out into Oboro's mouth and dripping cunt. Ingrid's belly and throat swelled exponentially, threatening to explode just like a certain fatman. Urizen and Oboro still hadn't pulled their cocks out of Ingrid, so they flipped over in the position of a spit-roasted pig. 

By the time Urizen and Oboro had climaxed once more, their cum dripped down like a flood from Ingrid's nostrils, mouth and cunt as she hung with her feet of the ground, the two cocks keeping her suspended in the air.

Secretly, Urizen had put a slave seal on the HellKnight and made her his.

"Master~! MASTER~! Aaaahhhh~!!!!" Ingrid cried out in delight as Urizen began to fill her cunt up to the brim.

Urizen pulled out his cum covered cock and the two Oboro's that sucked Ingrid's nipples hungrily gobbled the meat steak and the third began to eat Ingrid out. Urizen then looked to the side and the Oboro's looked at him curiously.

"Master?"

A dark smirk then made its way onto Urizen's face and he began to make his way to the door.

"Clean up this mess while I see what our little intruder is up to." Urizen said not caring if he was buck-naked and his cock still hard.

The Oboro's smirked sadistically as they looked at the still recovering Ingrid. Meanwhile, Urizen walked through the halls of the facility, cock standing at attention and a smirk on his face. He stopped at a large metal door that had a keypad and a file holder next to it. He picked up the file and without even looking began to type the password. The door opened with a loud hiss before sliding open. Past the door was an observation room with double glass. Behind the glass was a fairly standard room. It had a normal-sized bed, a bookshelf with a few books in it and a view outside of the facility. Inside the room sat the dark-haired female with pointy ears. 

"Hmm. Annerose Vajra. WitchBlade. Owns a Detective Agency in the city of Amidahara, huh? Perhaps I should give that city a visit. What do you think?" Urizen asked out loud and felt something cold by his neck.

"Oh? And why would come and visit our dear city?" A female asked and Urizen turned his head slightly.

Standing net to him was a short brown-haired voluptuous woman. She wore a white Chinese dress that revealed most of her large breasts, two slits on the side that showed off her long slender legs and piercing red eyes.

"Hmm. Perhaps I want to Spread our influence over there. Perhaps become potential partners." Urizen said with a smirk on his face.

"Hmm. I've much about you, Urizen. The figure dressed in nothing but rags, yet, no one ever said that you were this hung." The woman said with a smirk and grasped his cock.

"I thank you for the compliment. Now. Are you going to get that knife away from me, or do I have to do it myself." Urizen said with a straight face and his body began to steam.

"I want to make deal." The woman said removing the knife from his neck and stepped back.

"Deal? What kind of deal?"

"I want her." The woman said pointing to Annerose who sat on the bed while reading a book with a bored expression on her face.

"And what will you offer in return?"

"I can get you in touch with Chinese Mafia there...and...you can also have me if I get to ride this cock the entire day." The woman said with a smirk on her face as she stared at the bulging cock in front of her.

"Ohoho. Very tempting indeed. Perhaps I will take you on that offer." Urizen said stepping closer to the female. "And your name?"

"Lee Mayfeng."

"Well, Mayfeng. It is good that you just so happened to be here at the right time." Urizen said with a smirk and walked to the window. "Ms. Vajra." He spoke and immediately Annerose sat up on the bed, looking around frantically.

"Hey! Just how long are you gonna keep me locked up in here?!" Annerose shouted and the door opened up.

"For as long as I want." Urizen said with a smile and her eyes widened when she saw his bulging cock.

"Hey, Annerose." Mayfeng waved with a smirk on her face.

"You!"

"Now, now ladies. Save the catching up to a later time. Let's speak bussiness." Urizen said and Annerose balled her fists.

"Speak quickly." She ordered and Urizen chuckled.

"Fine then. Annerose, Mayfeng here says she wants you, perhaps as a slave or something, not my business. In exchange for giving you over to her, Mayfeng has promised me that she would help get closer to the Chinese Mafia in Amidahara."

Annerose's eyes widened in shock before she glared hatred at the smirking Mayfeng.

"It is a tempting offer...but I want to hear what you will give me in return for your...freedom."

"What?! That's not-" Mayfeng protested but was soon quieted when Urizen grabbed her mouth with a frightful glare.

"IN case you haven't noticed, you are in my base of operations. I could easily just as well tie you up and give you over to the horny Orcs or the Cerberus on the lower levels. Now. Shut. Up. Okay?" Urizen asked with a creepy smile and she frantically nodded her head. "So. Annerose. I can be a very reasonable person...for the right price of course."

"DO you think I will give you what you want?!" Annerose said with a glare and stuck her hand out.

A sigh left Urizen's lips and he shook his head.

"Don't even bother trying to use your magic. This room was specifically created for your kind."

Annerose grit her teeth before lowering her arm.

"I...can't offer you much...but I can...kuh...I can offer you me." Annerose said softly as he glanced at Urizen's cock at the corner of her eye.

"Hmm...Tempting. A beauty well trained in the arts of magic and fighting, being feared as well sounds like a good deal..." Urizen stared and Annerose's heart began to beat faster. "But...I'm sure there are plenty of other women out who are as capable as you." Urizen said with a shrug and her eyes widened.

"W-What?" Annerose asked in disbelief as Urizen started making his way out.

"She's all yours, Mayfeng."

Mayfeng smirked darkly at Annerose.

"You have any sex machines?" She asked and Urizen immediately stop in his tracks.

He then turned to Mayfeng with a smirk on his face.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Aaah!! Ah~!! AAAHH!!!" Annerose cried out with a red tint to her cheeks while Mayefeng smirked in delight.

Urizen had taken Annerose as well as Mayfeng down to the sex chamber which was located at the very bottom of the facility. Annerose was laid on a table with her butt sticking out. Two Large dildos attached a machine roughed ploughed her two holes. Mayfeng smirked before attaching a tube to Annerose's lips that were filled to the brim with the Oboro clones' cum.

"How does it feel, Annerose? Does it feel good?" Mayfeng asked with a smirked as the dildos were soaked wet in sexual juices.

"Hmphh~! Mmm~!! hhhmm~!!!!"

"I think that she likes it." Urizen said with a smirk as he watched Annerose get ploughed in both her holes.

Without any warning, Annerose's body spasmed and her juices shot out from her pussy like a faucet. Mayfeng smirked and then pulled the tube of cum from Annerose's lips. The cum then suddenly gushing out and Annerose coughed violently as she tried to gasp for air.

"How was it, Annerose? It looked really nice."

"F-Fuck you, Mayfeng!" Annerose curse but Mayfeng just giggled sweetly. 

"We are gonna have so much fun."

"Yes, we are." Urizen's voice could be heard. "Do it."

Suddenly, two Oboros appeared behind Mayfeng and Annerose before knocking them out with a chop to the neck.

"Well done. Mayfeng would make an excellent addition to the Chaos arena. Oboro, implant the chip in their brains. Let's see how well the EVE chip works. Also, put them through Body modification and send Annerose back to Amidahara. DOn't even bother wiping her memory. I want her to know that I will be coming for her city next." Urizen said with a smirk but then turned to the three Oboro's with a serious face.

Seeing his serious face, one Oboro stepped forward. She then grabbed Urizen's face and smashed her lips against his. After a few seconds of a heated make-out session, Oboro stepped back and wiped the saliva off her chin. She then looked at her clones with a smirk.

"Make sure you two pleasure him two-fold without me." The first Oboro said and the two nodded their heads.

"Go, Oboro. Asagi will be waiting for you. Do me proud." 

"Hai. Master!" Oboro said with a serious face and left the room.

The two Oboro clones then took the unconscious Mayfeng and Annerose out of the room.

"Now. Let us watch the show." Urizen said with a serious face and he was surrounded by black fire.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Along the rooftops of Tokyo, Asagi and Oboro clashed with their blades, sending sparks everywhere. Once they landed on a spacious roof, next to Oboro appeared a few ninjas. 

Meanwhile, on a rooftop not far from where Asagi and Oboro fought, loud sucking and slurping sounds could be heard. Urizen smirked as a head bobbed on his cock. He put his hand on the head and pushed it down further. A loud gag was heard and then a giggle before more slurps were heard.

" **Hmm. How I miss this.** " Urizen said in bliss and once again a giggle was heard.

"It's over, Oboro!" Asagi shouted with a serious face and then dashed towards the ninjas.

"Die! Asagi!!" Oboro shouted.

Her eyes then widened when what seemed like multiple Asagi's appeared and slashed straight through her and the ninjas. Oboro coughed out a lot of blood and then fell off the tall building. Asagi landed on the water tower and looked at the blood trail with wide eyes and trembling hands.

" **Kuh**." Urizen moaned before blowing his load in the female's mouth.

The female sucked and swallowed everything in pure bliss. When the female had reluctantly moved from his cock, she smirked with a lick of her lips.

" **And now it starts. Let us begin...with Phase 2 of the plan.** " Urizen spoke out loud and then looked at the voluptuous woman with massive boobs.

"Hai....  
  


Goshujin-sama..." Shiranui said with a loving smile and his eyes glowed brightly.


	14. Chapter 14

"Gochiso sama deshita." Asagi and Kyousuke said finishing up their dinner.

"Thank you for making dinner for us tonight, Asagi." He said gratefully and Asagi smiled while taking his hand in hers with a small blush on her face.

"It's no problem. If we are gonna live together like this then I will have to become a better cook, for you and Sakura." Asagi replied and Kyousuke looked down the hall.

"Speaking of Sakura, how is she?"

A long sigh then left Asagi's lips.

"She's...recovering still. She barely speaks to me and I don't know why? Every time I ask her, she just ignores me with a strange smile on her face." Asagi said and then sighed once more. "Everything is so different now..."

"Now that HE isn't around anymore." Kyousuke said annoyed and Asagi frowned.

Before she could say anything, Sakura happily skipped into the room with a wide smile on her face.

"Hi, hi! Good evening Sawaki-nii!" Sakura said and Kyousuke waved awkwardly.

"H-Hey, Sakura-san."

"Oh, Sawaki-nii. The handle from the bathroom came off, do you think you can help me?" Sakura asked cutely and Kyousuke looked at Asagi before reluctantly getting up from the table.

"O-Okay. I'll see what I can do." He said and then walked away.

For Asagi, there was then an awkward silence in the room.

"Neh. Onee-chan..." Sakura said softly and Asagi looked at her young sister.

"Hai? Wha-" 

She was then cut off when Sakura was right in front of her with a sharp knife at her throat.

"Onee-chan...were you talking bad about Y/n-chan?" Sakura said with blank eyes and a creepy smile on her face.

"S-Sakura?" Asagi asked with wide eyes. 'How did she reach me so fast?!'

"Neh. Answer me." Sakura demanded, no longer smiling creepily.

"N-No, Sakura. Weren't talking bad about him." Asagi said and gulped nervously as the knife came closer.

The Knife then turned into darkness and then disappeared. Sakura jumped back with a wide smile on her face.

"Oh! Thank goodness! For a second there I thought you and Sawaki-nii were talking bad about him. I wouldn't want to mop up my own sister's insides now, would I?" Sakura said with a sigh of relief and Asagi looked at her in pure shock.

"W-What?"

"Anyway. Good night, Onee-chan." Sakura said with a wave and walked away, leaving Asagi bewildered at her sister's behaviour.

After cleaning up the kitchen and seeing Kyousuke off, Asagi went to bed. After a few minutes of tossing on turning, she finally starting to doze off. As she laid on her back, Asagi felt something pressed against her thigh. Slowly, the soft feeling moved from her calf down to her feet.

"Hmm~."

Asagi let out a breath of relief as the feeling went from her right foot to her left, before slowly trailing up her leg. She heard sounds which she recognized as kisses. Slowly, the kiss went from her calf up to her thigh. Asagi moaned as the kisses only came closer to her panties that she wore as Pj's. She reached in between her legs only feel a head.

"Hmm~. K-Kyousuke. What are you doing here? It's night time." Asagi said softly but the kisses continued.

A disappointed moan left her lips as kisses went over her panties and towards her flat stomach. She giggled softly when she felt something wet slippery tickle her navel. A pair of hands reached forward and pulled Asagi's small sweater over her large breasts. Asagi took a sharp breath in when the hands cupped her mounds.

"Kyousuke~. Kyousuke~" Asagi repeated with a voice fill with ecstasy.

The hands gentle massaged Asagi's breasts, sometimes, taking her hard nipples in between the fingers and pinched them. Asagi's back arched and she raised her hips off the bed. Her face turned 50 shades of red when she felt something very hard on her crotch. Now, with her mind starting to fog up, she began to grind on the hard thing in between her legs and slowly, her panties were starting to get soaked with her juices.

The hands then left her boobs and slowly made it's way to her soaked panties. Gently, her panties were pulled down and her patch was given soft kisses. Once again, the head went between Asagi's legs and slowly, softly and gently kissed around her swollen lips.

"Kyousuke~. Stop teasing me~" Asagi said softly and pushed the head towards her dripping twat.

A loud gasp left Asagi's lips and her back arched when she felt a slippery organ enter her cavern, slithering around her walls roughly.

"Kyousuke~! Kyousuke~! It feels so good~!" Asagi cried with a voice filled with euphoria.

Asagi wrapped her legs and his neck and grinded furiously on his face. He furiously licked her cunt and pressed his nose hard onto her swollen clit. Loud sucking was heard from his mouth as he began to drink her juices that leaked uncontrollably from her sex and Asagi continued to cry out in pleasure. It wasn't long before she reached her climax. With a loud shriek, Asagi's body began to spasm and more of her juices flowed down. 

Asagi could no longer feel her legs and they dropped from his neck. He slowly sat up and wiped his face from Asagi's juices before slowly hovering over the panting beauty.

"Kyousuke~. I want you~." Asagi said softly and he lined up his length with her drooling lips.

Asagi tensed up as she felt something hot part her pussy lips. He kept on pushing his length until it broke through a barrier. Asagi's eyes widened and she was about to scream out, but he pressed his lips against hers to quiet her. Asagi wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss.

But...

Her eyes widened in shock as the cock inside her continued to reach deeper until it kissed the back of her womb, piercing her cervix. She separated herself from the kiss only gasp in pure shock.

"Y-You're not Kyousuke!" She said and the person chuckled.

"I never thought that you would still be a virgin. Lucky me."

"Y/n?!" Asagi asked in pure shock and he smirked.

"Oh, Asagi. How I miss you. You don't even care now that I am dead, isn't that right?" Y/n asked with a frown on his face.

Before Asagi could say anything, Y/n pulled his length out until only the tip was left before slamming himself in. Asagi's eyes widened in shock and a loud shriek escaped her lips. Without any warning, she climaxed with just a thrust of his hips. Y/n began to pump his hips, making sure to thrust his cock deep into Asagi's dripping snatch. Y/n smirked as he looked at Asagi's rolled back eyes.

"Oh? Are you enjoying this, Asagi?"

"N-Aaah~! N-No~! I'm Not~!!" Asagi denied but Y/n kept his smirk.

"Then why is your insides gripping my cock so tight? Almost as if you don't want to let me go."

"B-Aah~! B-Because you're too big! You're tearing my insides apart~!!!"

"That's it Asagi, enjoy it. Lose yourself in the pleasure. Give yourself up to me." Y/n said and the pace of his thrusts began to increase.

The sounds of skin slapping against and Asagi's moans echoed throught the room. Asagi's twat was now soaked wet and her juices were creating a large patch on the sheet below them.

'Kyousuke~! I'm sorry~! But he is making me feel so good~!!!' Asagi thought as a goofy grin made its way onto her face.

Y/n sat up in between her legs and grabbed her arms, pulling her into his thrusts. Asagi threw her head back with eyes rolled to the back of her head and her tongue sticking out. It wasn't long until Asagi had reached her climax once again...

But Y/n wouldn't have it.

Just when she was about to climax, Y/n stopped thrusting and Asagi looked at him with a pleading look.

"Please~! Let me cum~!" Asagi pleaded and Y/n smirked.

"Oh? And why would I do that?"

"Please~!! Don't tease me~!!"

"Then say that you are mine, Asagi. Promise me that you will always be mine." Y/n said with a serious tone and Asagi looked at him with half-lidded eyes.

'This is just a dream. There's no way that Y/n is alive. So...just for this once...' Asagi thought and looked at Y/n trying her best to look serious. "Fine. I'll be yours. Fuck me like you want to and make me cum~!! Please~!!!"

Y/n smirked in satisfaction before drawing his hips back.

"That's all I needed to hear."

With a violent thrust and creating a large bulge on her belly, Y/n's cock reached all the way to her womb and began to shape her insides to suit his meat. Asagi shrieked out loud and her juices began to squirt out onto Y/n's crotch.

"Asagi. I'm cumming~!" Y/n said with grunts in his voice but Asagi didn't answer.

IT was more like she couldn't answer, she was already fucked silly but Y/n's third leg of a cock. Once one last thrust, Y/n buried his cock as far deep as it could go into Asagi's pussy before blowing his load, releasing buckets of his cum and panting her womb white. Y/n let go of Asagi's arms and his cum gushing out from their connection.

"You are mine, Asagi. No one else will have you but me." Y/n said with a dark smirk.

Asagi's eyes shot open and she immediately sat up on her bed.

"Hey, Asagi. Are you alright?" Kyousuke said looking at her with worry in his eyes.

'A dream?' Asagi thought to herself and stared at Kyousuke. "Nothing. I'm alright. Come on. Let's get some breakfast." She said with a smile and got up from her bed...

...Not noticing the drop of blood on the sheets.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


" **Well well. So this Amihadara, huh?** " Urizen asked himself as he looked at the large city.

"What are we doing here?" A woman asked annoyed and Urizen turned to look at her.

She was a beautiful woman with long green hair, large breasts and she wore a short skirt with purple thigh-high stockings and high heeled boots.

" **We are here to take down the Chinese Mafia and make this fair city that thrives on rape and murder ours.** " Urizen said holding his fist out towards the city

"I don't like going behind Edwin's back." The woman said unsure and Y/n chuckled.

" **Don't worry, Kaliya, it won't take long. I have someone on that can speed up the process. Come on.** " Urizen then jumped off the tall roof and the woman reluctantly followed. 

The two walked through the crowded streets of Amadahara and made their way through the slums. Shady characters eyes the woman, Kaliya also known as...

"Hey, baby." A bum walked up to the two and stared at Kaliya's bountiful tits lustfully. "Why don't you ditch this ass wipe and come play with a real man."

Kaliya looked at him with a raised eyebrow before a sexy smirk made its way onto her face. She walked up to the drunkard with a sway in her hips.

"Oh? So are what a real man is, hey?" She asked seductively and cupped his crotch.

A few more men then stepped out of the shadows with noticeable tents in their pants.

"Yes, come over here boys. Onee-san will play with each and every one of you." Kaliya said licking her lips.

Urizen said softly as all the men began to celebrate before pulling their pants off. 

" **I'll be going ahead. Don' take too long.** " Urizen said and continued walking.

"Get on your knees bitch and suck." Slurred one man and Kaliya dig as she was told. "Now take that top off."

Kaliya then took off the cloth that barely covered her big breasts. 

"How about I do something better." Kaliya said and the men tilted their heads.

Suddenly, Kaliya was surrounded by a faint glow and a smirk made its way onto her lips. Her legs then began to grow longer and more scaley. Her nails grew longer and sharper. 

The men shrieked in fear and wanted to run away, but Snake Lady cut through each and every one of them.

" **Hmm. So this is it, huh?** " Urizen asked himself as he stood in front of a very clean building.

"What the hell was that for Mitico?!" A boy with brown hair shouted with a glare.

Y/n looked over to where the boy was and saw he was a gothic maid that had aqua coloured hair and large breasts.

"Shut up! Baka human!" The maid said with a scowl on her face.

The two immediately stopped when they saw the cloaked figure Urizen standing in front of the building.

" **Hello there**." Urizen said with a smirk and the maid scowled.

"And what to do you want?"

"Ah! Mitico! Don't mean to the potential customer. I'm so sorry about her." tHe boy said apologetically and the maid continued to scowl.

" **Yes, perhaps you can help me. I'm looking for Annerose Vajra. I heard that her agency could be found in this part of town."** Urizen said and The boy showed Urizen to the building he was standing in front of.

"Then this it! Please, enter, enter." 

The boy then led Urzizen into the building and then showed him to a spacious area that had three couches.

"Please, sit. I will find Annerose." The boy said but Urizen kept standing.

" **I prefer to stand. This won't take long anyway."** Urizen said simply and the boy chuckled awkwardly.

"Haha, Hai. Understood. Then please just wait a few." The boy said and ran off up the stairs.

"Tch. Baka human." Mitico said annoyed and walked away with a scowl on her face.

Urizen closed his eyes and began to focus on his surroundings.

'Hmm? I sense a faint magic signature...A few actually. The most powerful ones are coming from that boy and an object that is with the maid. He is a threat. I will her take care of him.' Urizen thought and he opened his eyes when he heard multiple footsteps heading his way.

"Riku, how many times have I told you." Annerose's voice was heard and Urizen smirked. "If they don't make an appointment then don't invite them in."

" **Oh? Not even for little old me**?" Urizen asked out loud and Annerose's eyes widened.

"YOU!!" Shouted Annerose and everyone in the room, Mitico and Riku specifically, looked at Urizen in confusion.

"Mitico!" Annerose shouted and the maid nodded her head.

She then threw something at Annerose and when she caught it, a large black sword appeared in her hands.

**Is that how you treat your customers**?" Urizen asked with a tilt of his head and at blinding speeds, Annerose was already in front of him swinging her weapon.

Urizen reached behind him before pulling out Murasama to block Annerose's blade.

"Annerose-san!" Riku shouted and Mitico pulled out two small axes.

"Get out the way, Baka ningen!" She shouted and then jumped towards Urizen.

Urizen pushed Annerose backwards before spinning around to slash at Mitico's axes. She held her axes up to block but she was sent flying through the wall and out of the house, into the spacious backyard. Urizen jumped out after the aqua-haired elf with Annerose not far behind.

"Are you alright, Mitico?" Annerose asked landing next to her and Mitico slowly nodded her head.

"Hai. I'm fine. Who is this guy anyway?" She asked standing up and getting a stance.

"Remember when I disappeared for a few days nearly a week ago. This one here kept me prisoner before releasing me." Annerose explained and the two glared at him in anger.

"You! How could you do that Annerose-san?!" Riku asked angrily and balled his fists.

"I'm gonna kill you for what you did to my Annerose!" Mitico said angrily and dashed towards Urizen.

" **Tsk tsk, It's never good to rush in without a clear head you know**." Urizen said with a smirk and Mitico blindly swung her axes.

Y/n evaded her swing with minimal effort and it began to frustrate Mitico. 

"I'll back you up." Annerose said and joined the battle.

Even though it was two against one, Urizen was able to dodge as well as deflect the blades of the two women. Annerose swung towards Urizen's legs but he just simply stepped over it. Smirking to herself, MItico swung an axe towards Urizen who still in the air. Urizen planted his hand on Annerose's head and use her to jump over the axe.

He landed in front of Riku with his back towards him. Seeing a chance, Riku balled his right before taking a swing at Urizen's head. Urizen moved his head slightly and the fist just missed his head. He then took a step back where his back was against Riku's chest before throwing over his shoulder and towards the two charging women.

Annerose jumped over the flying Riku but Mitico kicked him out of her way,

"Hey! Whose side are you on?!" Riku asked angrily before eating a mouthful of soil.

"You're in the way Baka Ningen!"

" **This is getting dull**." Urizen said with a bored tone.

The two women then surrounded Urizen on both sides before charging once again. Annerose swung her sword and aimed for Urizen's head while Mitico too aimed for his head. Faster than they could react, Urizen ducked down and with his left hand holding onto Murasama, he pulled the trigger on the sheath. The blade shot out at blinding speeds and flew into Mitico's gut and at the same time, he dug his right fist deep into Annerose's gut. The two were sent rolling backwards and Murasama flew into the sky.

Seeing that Urizen was distracted, Riku once again ran towards him but a long tail then wrapped around.

" **Took you long enough. Are you done having fun**?" Urizen asked and raised his right hand towards the sky

"Hai. It took me a while to find this place, but the amount of killing intent those produced made it easier." Kaliya said with a smirk and looked at Riku wrapped in her snake tail.

Murasama then landed in Urizen's right hand and slowly he sheathed it.

" **Now then. Let us begin our humble take over shall** **we?** " Urizen asked with a smirk and Kaliya giggled before grinning at the helpless Riku.


	15. Chapter 15

Annerose groggily opened her eyes with a groan as she still felt pain on her stomach.

'Geez. What is he? He was like a monster. He took me and Mitico without much effort and have lived for a long time.' She thought and looked next to her to see Mitico was unconscious.

They were both tied to chairs in living the room where she had first attacked Urizen. She looked around the room but frowned.

'Where's Riku? He didn't escape, did he?'

The tapping of feet could be heard and Urizen walked into the room with Annerose's sword's hilt in his hands.

"This sword. It seems that it can only be activated by you since I've tried channelling my magic into it." Urizen said keeping his gaze on the hilt.

"It's a family heirloom." Annerose said and Urizen finally looked at her.

"Ah. I see now. Perhaps I can create a clone using your blood and they would successfully wield the blade." He said and her eyes widened. "But where would be the fun in that? Clones, when they are created, they always lose something the original had." Urizen said staring into space with blank eyes.

He cracked his neck and then looked at Annerose.

"Now then, Annerose-san. You and your detective agency are gonna help us take over this fair city of yours."

"Hah! No way in hell!" Annerose said with a glare and Urizen chuckled.

"Yeah. I've already seen hell. YOu wouldn't even last a week. And by the way, it wasn't a request, but an order."

Urizen then clicked his fingers and a naked Riku was thrown through the wall and he landed by Urizen's feet. Annerose gasp as she saw Riku's body was bruised and he had multiple scratch marks on his body. Kaliya, in her snake form, slithered into the room with a smirk on her face.

"Riku!" Annerose said with a worry in her voice and Urizen smirked.

"Ah. I see you love your little subordinates. This makes things easier. Annerose Vajra. Choose either to serve me or I can make these two suffer a fate worse than death." 

"You wouldn't dare." Annerose said with a quiver in her voice.

"Kaliya. He's all yours."

Kaliya then smirked and her body went back to normal. She then closed her eyes and muttered strange words. Annerose's eyes widened when a Kaliya literally grew a cock and a large one at that.

Riku's eyes then widened as a dark smile made its way onto Kaliya's face and she turned him so that his ass was raised to the air.

"No! Noo!!" Riku shouted as he thrashed around but Kaliya was just too strong.

"You'd best relax or else it will be harder for me to enter." Kaliya said and pressed the tip of her cock to Riku's hole.

Riku grit his teeth in pain as the large plum shaped meat struggled to make its way into the small hole. Urizen kept his eye on Annerose who stared at the pain faced Riku.

'Any second now. The EVE chip should activate and then we can properly see its results.' He thought with a smirk.

'Riku...his pained expression...I want that...what?! What am I thinking?! Calm down ANnerose. You can do this. I don't want Riku to suffer like this...that's why...it's for his sake.' Annerose thought and her hair shadowed her eyes. "Stop...Please...Leave Riku out of this...I...I will let you do it to me." She said softly and Urizen held his hand up to stop Kaliya.

"Well, Kaliya. What do you think?" Urizen asked her with a smirk.

"Ohoho. You drive a hard bargain. Should I go for this boy's tight little ass, or should I go for the most likely used up pussy? Hmm. Decisions, decisions. Naah!" Kaliya then thrust her large cock deep into Riku's ass.

A loud pained yelp left his lips as he balled his fists to the point where they started bleeding. Y/n looked at Riku's bleeding hands but then hummed as his wounds started healing.

'Oh? So she's made him her servant, huh? How interesting. Perhaps when I break her, her abilities could be useful.'

Kaliya began to thrust hard into Riku's gaping hole and pained howls left his lips.

'Riku...Riku...Don't make that face...' Annerose thought with a blush on her face as her juices began to leak from her cunt.

Annerose's eyes were glued to the scene in front of her. Slowly, Mitico's eyes fluttered open. She moved, but she found herself tied to a chair. Her attention was drawn to the loud yelps and slapping sounds of Kaliya fucking Riku.

"Riku!" Mitico shouted in concern and Urizen looked at her. "You! What the hell are you two doing?!" She asked angrily.

"You know. YOu certainly have a big mouth. Perhaps it can be put to use." He said walking up to the two women. 

Urizen then looked at Annerose, who had a strange look in her eyes. He then came behind her and leaned close to her pointy ear.

"What's wrong, Annerose? Are you enjoying watching your servant get fucked in the ass by a woman? Or maybe...Do you want to be in that position that he is in? Getting dominated by a large cock?" He asked with a husky tone as ran as fingers over covered hardened nipples.

Thanks to the body modification on her, Annerose felt like she would climax at any second.

"I...I do...I want a cock as large as that deep inside me..." Annerose spoke as if she was in a trance.

"Annerose! Snap out of it!" Mitico shouted but the look in the Witchblade's eyes never faded.

She wanted a cock. Badly. 

Urizen smirked as the EVE chipped worked successfully. The EVE chip that was implanted in Annerose's brain worked as a coercive device, making her think that she wants to engage in sexual acts but it is just what the chip was designed for.

'I should thank the Incubus King Ryuji for making this wonderful thing. Hmm. Perhaps at a later stage.'

"Annerose!" Mitico shouted but yelped as Urizen smacked her across the face.

"Please be quiet, or else you are next." He said with a cold tone and went back to Annerose's ear. "Do you want a thick cock, ANnerose?"

A soft moan left her lips as he began to nibble on her elf ear while gently poking her hard nubs.

"Aah~. I...I do...I want it really badly..." Annerose spoke breathlessly as she rubbed her thighs together, trying her hardest to satisfy the heat in between her legs.

Urizen cupped her large breasts and gently massaged them. The feeling of his hands on her bust just made Annerose wetter. Kaliya grabbed Riku's hair and tugged on it so that he and his Master were looking at one another.

"A-Ann...erose-san..." Riku said with a pained expression.

"Look at him, Annerose. That expression on his face." Urizen's hands trailed over her flat stomach and closer to her crotch.

Annerose bit her lips as she felt his finger getting closer and closer to her snatch.

"Riku...I want it...I want a dick inside me." Annerose said with half-lidded eyes.

"I'm cumming~! Take it you little man whore~!" Kaliya said with a wide grin as her hips began to blur into Riku's ass.

Pressing her crotch firmly to Riku's cheeks, Kaliya blew her load deep into his anus. The boy screamed out with drool running down his chin before falling face-first onto the floor. Kaliya pulled out her large cock and her cum came bubbling out of Riku's gaping hole.

"Look Annerose. Look at Kaliya's cum stained cock. DO you want it?" Urizen asked with a smirk.

"Hai...I want...her cock..."

Kaliya then walked up to Annerose and pressed her large cock to her lips.

"THere. Go ahead on clean it." Kaliya said with a growl in her voice.

Annerose opened her mouth as wide as she could before gobbling the throbbing member with eagerness. Kaliya grabbed Annerose's hair before thrusting her cock down her throat. A loud muffle squeal of delight was heard from Annerose as she happily deep throated the snek. 

But...

A whine let of her lips as Kaliya pulled out of her mouth.

"If you want it, then you will have to help us. Will you do that, Annerose?" Urizen asked with a soft tone.

Without any hesitation, Annerose nodded her head frantically as she stared at Kaliya's twitching cock.

"Hai...Hai...I will help you get this city." She said and Urizen smirked in satisfaction.

"Good. Now. Let us be on our way." 

He then untied Annerose and instead, tied up the naked Riku.

"Annerose! What are you doing?! Free me!!" Mitico shouted but she shook her head.

"I'm sorry. Please stay here and out of the way." 

Urizen then squatted in front of Mitico.

"This is how this world is. Women are easily defeated by the sight of cock. TRuly, this Universe is fucked....That is why...I'll change it." He said and Mitico looked really confused.

Before she could say anything, Urizen, Kaliya and Annerose were already on their way out.

"Annerose. Can I count on you to bring the Chinese Mafia leader to the Crimson Tower? We are gonna have...a chat with your friend Aishwarya Ray." Urizen said and Annerose blushed fifty shades.

"I-If I do..."

"Yes. YOu will get what you want." 

Without waisting even a second, Annerose had taken off to the slum area. Urizen turned on his heel and began to walk towards the large tower in the distance. Once they were close, Urizen saw that there were a lot of guards.

"Well now. Should we politely knock, or shall we just barge in through the front door?" he asked and Kaliya smirked.

"KNocking is so boring. I say we enter through the front."

Kaliya and Urizen then walked towards the front door, but a guard pointed his gun at them.

"Stop right there. If you want to enter here, you have to hand over your weapons."

"Hmmm. Oh? This?" Urizen asked pointing the bottom of his sword towards the guard.

He then pulled the trigger and the sword flew straight into his nose, breaking in the process. The rest of the Guards then pointed their weapons at the two but with glowing eyes and a loud screech from Kaliya, the guards were then all turned into stone. Urizen raised his right hand to the sky and Murasama fell straight into it. He then slashed downwards and cut the last guard in front of him in two. Urizen swiped the blood off his sword before sheathing it. He cracked his neck and then grinned.

He and Kaliya walked into the large tower but was met with rifles pointed at them.

"Now then.....Let's dance." Urizen said with a grin.


End file.
